The Wrong Kind of Wrong
by Hot Donna
Summary: EPILOGUE UP...Nathan asked Chris to come back and help Haley with her music, but was that a bad idea? Chris is pretty much obsessed with her and wants nothing more than Haley...and he won't stop until he gets what he wants.
1. Chapter 1: Aiming to Fix It

* * *

This is my first real OTH fic. I hope you like it. It's an intake on what would happen if when Nathan pushed Haley to work with Chris it turned out all for the bad...I just hated that. And, I hated Chris. Sorry. I know people liked him, I just don't. Sorry to make him the bad guy. R/R please!

* * *

**The Wrong Kind of Wrong**

* * *

"Get this," Haley started, scooting to sit in front of Lucas who was eating lunch alone at an outdoor lunch bench, "Nathan _wants_ me to work with Chris again." 

Lucas narrowed his eyes, hoping he had not heard right. "What?"

"Yeah. He told me yesterday before the game." She pushed her hair behind her ear. "It's some form of testing my trustworthiness." She rolled her eyes in irritation.

Lucas grimaced. "That sucks."

"Who are you telling?" She whined. "I wish I never had gone away. Maybe I'd be having a normal marriage right now instead of facing a trial of tests from my indecisive husband."

"Like there's normal marriages in high school." He teased lightly.

She gave him a playful glare of shock. "There are a lot of marriages in high school." She defended, shifting her eyes upward in thought. "Not that I can think of any at the moment, but I promise you," she said pointing to him, "there are."

Smiling, he sat his can of coke down. "So are you going to take the test or call Nathan out on his bull?"

Haley gave him an uncertain look. "I don't know," she sighed. "I kind of feel like I should. I mean, I'm the one who ruined us in the first place."

"That doesn't give him the right to play games." Lucas defended her.

"Yeah, but it's Nathan's way of finding out if I can be trusted again." She gave him a knowing look, her golden streaked hair framing her face. "And besides, I haven't written one song since I've been back. I guess my life has taken a slump in almost every category."

"I see you're back to cheering." He motioned toward her proudly. "At least you're doing something."

She rolled her eyes again, covering her face. "Cheering is my pathetic way at staying close to Nathan." She peeked through her hands at him. "Is that pathetic?"

Lucas smiled and looked down at his barely touched lunch. "Uh, don't kill me if I say yes." He laughed at her shocked expression and dodged a playful swat. "But you are in love." He shrugged, noticing Brooke in the distance walking with Bevin. He gazed at her. "Love does make you do crazy things sometimes." He whispered, mainly to himself.

Haley followed his line of vision and sighed sadly for him. "Well, on that note," she stood up, "I'm going to leave you to your Brooke Davis inspired trance and go to class." Smiling dryly, she gave him a short nod. "Oh, I heard about the naked nemesis of our captain cheerleader in the back of your car. Good luck with that, by the way."

"Thanks." He smiled back just as dryly, debating whether he should talk to Brooke. When she sent the death glare that she had on her face his way, he thought better of it. He would talk to her later.

* * *

Reluctantly, Haley knocked on the door. Looking around unsurely, she tapped her foot on the ground. She really had no interest in doing this, but if this would get her back into Nathan's heart and get him to trust her again then she didn't want to refuse it. 

He opened the door slowly, a smug grin growing on his face. "I guess you changed your mind. I knew I was irresistible."

Haley rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look Chris." She plopped her guitar in his hands. "Let's just get to work, alright?"

"Al-_right_." He answered amusedly, his hands in surrender as he scooted out of her way. "Fiesty."

"Whatever." She took a seat on the couch and sighed. "What are we doing first?"

"I was thinking we could cover our song for warm up before we get to the writing." He suggested, closing the door.

"As appealing as that sounds," She said sarcastically, "I would rather not. That song brings back some really bad memories."

He took a seat across from her with an aggravated snort. "Haley, if you want to do this, you're going to have to forget about Nathan for a while. This is about you."

She sat back, resting her arm over her slightly exposed stomach. "That's kind of hard to do considering that he's always been my inspiration."

Taking her guitar out of the case, he held it in front of her. "Try to inspire yourself for once."

She stared at him skeptically for a while before leaning forward and grabbing it. "Fine." She breathed out.

He smiled triumphantly. "Good. Now…When the Stars Go Blue?"

"Alright, alright." She positioned the guitar and pushed fallen strands of her hair behind her ear.

He gawked at her for a while, a soft smile on his lips. "You look great, by the way."

She shook her head at him before stringing the chords.

* * *

Haley walked through the door with a tired sigh. She dropped her guitar next to the door and closed it. She didn't know when she'd stopped even liking Chris as a friend. They had been okay on tour, but now, he annoyed her. A lot. It seemed as if he was even more of an arrogant prick then he had been before. 

All she wanted was Nathan and if this were what it took, she would stick it out. God only knew what he stuck out for her. From what Lucas had told her, he'd been pretty bad after she left and from her perspective, she should've been happy that she was getting off this easily…if this was the end of his charade. But even if it wasn't she'd continue. She wanted Nathan, and she'd do whatever it took to have him again.

She smiled sheepishly as Brooke made her way out of the bedroom.

"Hey, Rock Star. Where've you been all evening?" She queried, opening the fridge.

"Working with Chris." She walked over to the couch and plopped down.

Brooke's head spun around, a devious smile playing at her pink covered lips. "Did I hear correctly?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, you did." Raking her hand through her hair, she sat back in exhaustion.

Walking towards Haley with a bottle of juice in her hand, her brow perked. "And this is going to help with winning Nathan back how?"

"Ask Nathan. It was his idea." She informed, her own confusion visible. "I don't know why men have to be so complicated."

"You're telling me." Brooke's mood darkened as she sat across from her. "Speaking of complicated men, namely with Dan's traits…Lucas isn't the easiest person to get along with these days. Or maybe his heads to far up that skanky bitch, Rachel's ass." She muttered before drinking from the bottle.

Haley smirked. "Brooke, all you have to do is say the word and Luke is yours. I only wish I had it that easy."

Brooke raked her eyes over Haley questioningly, searching for a change of subject. "You know, if you want to draw Chris's attention away from you, you shouldn't dress so alluringly. Nathan might get the notion that you're dressing to impress a certain someone that isn't him."

Haley laughed shortly. "What?" She looked down at her pink baby tee and regular blue jeans. "I hardly think this implies anything near alluring."

"Look. Obviously, Nathan wants to test your loyalty. And it won't make it any easier if you're off making some hot rock star music tutor of yours any more aware of your attributes than needed." Shrugging easily, as if she had the solution, Brooke smirked. "Make it at least a little easier for yourself. Wear period clothes to his house or something."

Haley scrounged her face at Brooke. "Period clothes?"

"You know," she urged, "the clothes you wear when you're on the rag. Every girl has that dreadfully attired wardrobe, Haley." Standing to her feet, she gave Haley another once over. "And do something unruly with the hair." Winking, she walked away.

"You're delusional." Haley called after her, though she considered her friend's words. Chris had been staring at her oddly earlier. Letting out an exasperated breath, she rolled her eyes and lay back on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2: Fantasy Boy Draft

This is my take on this eppy. I know its movin kinda slow, but the next chapter gets better. R/R.

**

* * *

**

**The Wrong Kind of Wrong**

* * *

"I don't bite, you know." Her sultry voice floated from where she stood.

Lucas stiffened briefly, continuing to wipe down the counter of his mom's café. A small smirk played on his lips. "That's not what I remember."

Her mouth fell open in amused shock. "You know, those memories get old. You might want to refresh them some time." Her brow cocked as he turned to her, her invitation evident. "I was thinking…eight-ish?"

A face of plain regret, he shrugged sadly. "Sorry Brooke, I made plans with-"

"Let me guess. A redheaded bimbo?" His face said it all. Her eyes narrowed in disdain. "Okay Lucas," the grip that she had the brown leather purse over her shoulder tightened, "when I pushed you two together, I didn't actually mean for you to keep going out with her."

"I understand that Brooke. And it's nothing like you think." Tiredly, his hands went up in surrender. "She just wants to talk."

"Slut- talk is a whole different language, Luke." She informed with a tight lipped smile.

"You should know." Rachel stepped up behind her, dropping her hand on her hip.

With a roll of her eyes, Brooke turned to face her. "Well look what the ho truck drug in."

Rachel chuckled scathingly. "Brooke, Brooke, Brooke. Don't be jealous." Stepping closer, she crossed her arms over her scantily clad chest and gave her rival a mock look of sympathy. "Envy doesn't become you."

"It never has. But revenge does." Glaring, she turned her head towards Lucas but never took her eyes off the girl. "Later, Luke." With that, she clomped away with a confident stride.

Lucas met Rachel's eyes and sighed, wondering how good it was for his attempted relationship with Brooke to keep associating with this girl. Rachel just smiled, stepping up to the register and ordering a coffee. "We're still on for tonight, right?" She licked her lips suggestively.

Sighing and dropping his head to the side, he shrugged lightly. "I don't know, Rachel. I mean, this whole thing between you and Brooke-"

"Is exactly that." She cut in, leaning back on the countertop with her elbows. "Between me and Brooke." Grabbing the coffee that was being capped for her, she smirked at him again and winked. "See you later, Lucas." She walked away, purposely flaunting her assets.

Again, he was sighing and watching another cheerleader retreat.

* * *

She'd seen him coming from a distance and thought to herself how good he looked in his slightly oversized royal blue polo tee and light blue jeans. What she wouldn't give to just be able to walk up to him and kiss away all that unveiled sorrow on his face. Taking a deep, preparing breath, she walked from behind the pillar. "Hey Nathan." Haley had been waiting for him all morning. "Hi." She said nervously, pushing hair that wasn't loose behind her ear.

"Hey." He spoke evenly, as if trying to contain the urge to hug her in greeting.

"I just wanted to make sure that every thing was okay with us." She said, falling in a stride next to him. "You know, about the whole Chris situation."

"How's that going by the way?" He asked, truly interested. Though it killed him every moment he saw her and Chris together, he felt that he was doing the right thing. She needed her music and as willing as she was to give it all up for him, he didn't want her to do that anymore.

With a hesitant shrug, she sighed. "I guess it's going alright. Although every thing I write Chris thinks it sucks." She added thoughtfully. "I don't know. I guess I just need some time."

He stopped and turned to her, his thumbs looped through the straps of his backpack. "I don't want you to give up, Hales. I know the old Nathan might've wanted that, but I've realized that I don't want to limit you to anything."

"Well no offense, Nathan, but you're limiting me to you." She motioned her hands towards him. "One minute you're talking to me and then the next you're dodging me. I just…I don't know what to do sometimes. I don't know how to fix this."

He sighed and looked down at his shoes for a while. "Time will have to fix it then." He gave her one last fleeting smile before walking away.

She looked after him, wondering if she should call him back or not. She decided against it and shook her head, truly not understanding what it was men were going through these days. She looked around before finding a direction to head off.

* * *

"Fantasy basketball draft?" Brooke questioned from behind him. "You seem dedicated."

Lucas turned to her. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled, gracing him with her impeccably colored lips and made up face.

He put to halt posting the posters and smiled. "Look, about earlier…"

"It's fine." She waved him off. "I was just…" From the distance, she could see two of her fellow cheerers exchanging what looked to be pretty fowl language towards each other before they began swatting each other. Raising her brows in surprise, she threw him a quick glance. "Excuse me." She marched over towards them. "What! What is the meaning of this?!" She broke them apart, glaring at them as if they were children being scorned.

Rachel appeared behind her. "I guess they're following in their captains footsteps."

Brooke eyed her scathingly before turning her attention back to Bevin and Ashley. "What are you two doing?"

Bevin glared at Ashley. "She likes Skills and I like totally saw him first!"

"Did not!" Ashley challenged.

"Uh, yeah I did!" Bevin swung her hand towards the other blonde.

"Oh my god, like, stop it!" Brooke screeched, stomping her feet for emphasis. "Cheer meeting! Now!" She pointed towards the door. "Go!" All of the girls followed as ordered.

* * *

Haley grinned as Brooke said the words, then she frowned in confusion. "What's a Fantasy Boy Draft?"

Brooke smiled deviously. "At the end of the day, we'll all pick our fantasy man."

"And then what?" Peyton queried, her interest piqued.

"That's totally up to you and your fantasy man." Brooke grinned, looking at every girl in the room. "Choose wisely, girls. They'll be a meeting in the locker room after school to determine what order we'll be in."

"And we can pick any guy we want?" Rachel stood, her bare midriff exposed.

Brooke met her gaze challengingly. "Yep. With the option of mixing and matching, switching and trading, if desired."

Rachel gazed around the room before sitting again. "This should be fun."

Brooke caught her eyes. "It should." Picking up her purse, she gave the girls one last glance, namely Rachel. "Tonight we'll meet at my house and determine who belongs to who, understood?"

"Clearly." Rachel smirked.

"Meeting over girls." She announced half way out of the door.

* * *

Walking leisurely home, Haley clicked open and shut the compact with her given number on it. She had chosen number four, and she so wanted to pick Nathan. She wasn't sure how he'd feel about that, but she wanted to, and she was. She decided. She would.

"Practicing today?" Chris strolled up beside her, sticking his hands in his pockets.

She eyed him warily. "I guess so, why?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking forward to spending more time with you, that's all." His grin was casual, with a hint of something else. "You know, we have a lot of work to do."

"So you've said." She rolled her eyes and finally closed the compact, putting it in the pocket of her jean pants. "I'm beginning to think you're just saying all of my songs suck so we'll be forced to spend more time together."

He gave her theory a thought. "No. They just suck." He smiled at her. "See you in an hour?"

"Unfortunately." She smiled wryly, speeding her pace up to get away from him.

"Haley?"He stopped walking with her and just stood there.

She reluctantly turned to him, a tired look on her face. "What?"

He raked his eyes over her navy blue spaghetti strap top and tight blue jeans. His eyes lingered on her chest for a moment too long. "You look incredibly hot today." He winked.

Haley grimaced. "Ew." She turned on her heel.

He laughed, letting her walk away. "Haley James." He said softly before jaywalking across the street. Not knowing that a dark haired Ravens teammate had watched him.

Nathan didn't know if his violent wave of jealousy was all just jealousy. Maybe it had a little something to do with the way that Chris looked at Haley. The way he smiled down at her, watched her hips sway before he even approached her. He tried to push away his second thoughts about this whole thing and got into his car. Maybe he was seeing things. Him and his jealousy, he thought to himself. He had to get over it.

* * *

She glanced at her watch for probably the one hundredth time. "Okay, I really have to go. I have a cheer meeting in like, fifteen minutes."

"What's up with that anyway? You're cheering for the overrated Tree Hill High Ravens, now?"

"It would appear that way." She stood up to put her guitar away.

He watched as she bent to close her guitar case. "So who's your pick for the fantasy boy draft? Hopefully you're in the same room with him."

She glared over her shoulder at him in disbelief. "In your dreams. I'm picking Nathan."

"Maybe not. I heard Peyton and Brooke talking after school and it would seem that Peyton has her eyes set on your man." Standing up with a rakish smile, he motioned to himself. "Don't worry. I'll be your rebound."

She grabbed her guitar and threw him an even look. She was disturbed by the news but intended to ignore it. "No thanks. I'll figure it out for myself." She told him in mock reassurance, walking to the door.

"I'm always here Haley." He reminded as she left without a second glance.

* * *

Haley sat quietly in the middle of the huddle of girls. Peyton had been eyeing her strangely all day and if she didn't know any better, she'd think that the girl was going to sabotage her by picking Nathan first in this whole fantasy boy draft thing. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde-haired woman, briefly wondering why she had so much animosity towards her. It wasn't like she had that major of a part in her and Nathan's affairs anyway. She crossed her fingers. Hopefully, the girl was just trying to scare her.

Brooke winked at Haley, surely trying to secure the agreement that they'd come to earlier. She'd pick Lucas and Brooke would pick Nathan, that is if Peyton didn't do it first, then they'd switched. It was a way to help the both of them. Brooke would get who Rachel wanted and Haley would get who Peyton obviously wanted. She sighed as Brooke cleared her throat in front of the group.

"Attention girls." Standing before the huddle, she smiled. "It's time to name decisions. Peyton?" She turned to the blonde. "I believe you got the first choice. Who did you chose?"

Staring pointedly at Haley, Peyton smirked. "Nathan."

Low mumbles of praise bubbled in the room and Haley rolled her eyes, lulling her head back . "Bitch." She muttered. Raking her hands through her hair, she quickly composed herself after sending a malevolent glare in her direction.

Looking apologetically at Haley, Brooke held up her compact bound with the number two. Shifting her eyes to Rachel, her look changed to devilish. "I pick Chris Keller."

Looking up at Rachel, Bevin shrugged. Obviously, Brooke had picked one of her picks. "Skills, I guess." She looked away from the redhead, knowing of no plan B. Rachel struggled to hide her disappointment.

Brooke looked to Haley knowingly, her puppy dog eyes playing in action. Unenthusiastically, Haley took a deep breath. "Lucas."

Brooke jumped up, clapping her hands in glee. "Ha, bitch!" She pointed to Rachel.

Rolling her eyes in defeat, Rachel sighed and looked out the window, where she saw Mouth staring in. She smiled. "Mouth." The crowd laughed as he yelped happily. Eventually, the rest of the girls picked their picks and were on their way home when Peyton came to stand in front of Haley.

"I wouldn't suppose you'd want to trade." Peyton smiled evilly.

Haley gave her a cautious look and stood up. "I wouldn't suppose you would either, seeing as how you've been on my case since I came home."

"Ah, I guess you're right." Cockily snorting, she moved past her to leave. "See you tomorrow, Brooke." She called before walking out.

After seeing all of her guests out, Brooke hopped in front of Haley. "Haley, I owe you my life! Thank you!" She hugged her happily and backed away. "Did you see the look on that skanks face?!"

"Which one? Rachel or Peyton?" Haley half joked, moving to go to the kitchen. "I'm stuck with Chris Keller, huh?"

"It's nothing new." Brooke reassured her with a lopsided shrug. "You're stuck with him on a daily basis anyway."

"Don't remind me." Sitting at the breakfast nook, she dropped her head down. "I really wanted Nathan."

"What more can you want?" Brooke attempted to cheer her up, sincerely feeling bad for her. "You're married to the man."

"Barely. He hardly even talks to me." She whimpered exaggeratedly, stomping her feet from the barstool she sat on. "Brooke, could my life get any worse?"

"Cheer up, Rock Star." She patted her shoulder. "Look, I'll do a little spying and see where Nathan and Peyton are going on their date…and maybe you and Chris could coincidentally make an appearance…" She hinted with an amused eyebrow raised. "And I'll give you a to-die-for makeover; Nathan won't know what hit him."

"We tried that before didn't we?" Haley spoke dolefully. "It ended in me falling to the floor in an embarrassed heap of too much make up and ridiculous hair."

"That was a costume party. That was totally different." Brooke guaranteed, pulling her friend from her seat. "We'll have to go shopping for this. You're going to look so hot."

"What happened to looking less attractive around Chris?" She asked, being drug to the bedroom.

"Haley, Haley. When will you learn? That only applies to one-on-one interaction. This is in the spirit of making your estranged husband jealous." Brooke plopped on the bed, pulling Haley down with her. "Bear with me?" She pleaded.

She lulled her head back with an exasperated sigh. "Fine, but if this turns out to be a disaster, I'm going to kill you myself."

Smiling victoriously, she lifted her head with a wayward grin. "Brooke Davis doesn't do disasters."


	3. Chapter 3: Leading Me On

Yeah, this update came quick. I'm on a roll, baby! 2 Updates in the same day! Hehehe. R/R.

* * *

**The Wrong Kind of Wrong**

* * *

She sat on the couch, debating whether this was a good idea or not. Brooke had promised her that she wouldn't regret this. She promised Brooke that if she did, she would take it out on her. Still, she felt that in the pit of her stomach this was a bad idea. Especially since Brooke had come really close to dressing her up as some poster girl for Playboy. Really, she had her heart set on going out with Nathan tonight. Talking out a few of their problems, possibly kissing him again. She was starting to think that fate was against her and that Karma had it in for her. 

The knock on the door blew her away from her thoughts and she stood up, padding to the door. She swung it open and her face reddened in embarrassment. "Don't say anything." She warned, pointing a newly manicured finger in his face.

Lucas raised his brows apprehensively. "You look nice." He said for a lack of other things. "Let me guess, you were a victim to one of Brooke's make over projects?"

"It's a conspiracy." She concluded with a shake of her head. Her bouncy hair dangled with her action.

She wore a pair of white washed jeans that felt as if they were painted on. She would bet that if she had a hair on her leg, you could see the imprint through the fabric. The shirt was an elegant shade of burgundy with black lace at the hems, but all the elegance faded at the bosom, leaving her chest filling as if it was going to spill over. The silky, sleeveless shirt hugged her body snugly, leaving her curves exposed to the world.

She pulled the hem up, covering what she could of her chest. "Should I change?"

The one thing Haley did like though, was the natural, but enhanced beauty that Brooke had illustrated on her face. Her cheekbones seemed slimmed and her eyes stood out more with the shades Brooke chose.

"Actually, no. It'll give Nathan a run for his money." He suggested. She actually did look good. It was a great look for her.

Smiling thankfully, she sized him up. "You don't look so bad yourself, Luke." She hit him on the arm.

"Thanks." He watched as Brooke emerged from the hallway wearing the littlest red dress he had ever seen. He stammered for words. "Wow."

Striking a pose, she brought her chin to her shoulder. "I know."

"You look…"

"Hot? Stunning? Better than Rachel?" She smirked conceitedly. "I know." Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she walked up to him. "You don't look too bad yourself, Lucas."

He smiled and looked down at his formal wear, dry at the mouth like a schoolboy. Speechless.

Brooke laughed at his disposition and turned to Haley. "I got a surprise for you, Hales."

Haley eyed her hesitantly. "I think I've had enough of your surprises for today."

"This is an even better one." She pondered her words. "If that's even possible, but," she reached over and fixed a stray tendril of Haley's hair. "I've arranged a partial triple date tonight with your sort of S.O."

Haley looked genuinely surprised. "What? Really?"

"Yeah. But, Peyton said after that, we should go our separate ways, which is all but fair, it's better than nothing, right?" Brooke rambled rambunctiously as someone knocked on the door. "I guess that's Keller. Let's go." Grabbing a little black coat from the couch, she hooked her arm with Lucas'.

Haley opened the door, giving Chris a tired look. "Ready?"

His eyes nearly bulged from his head. "If you're trying to avert my attention away from music tonight, you've surely done the trick." He said, his eyes brazenly placed at her chest.

"Hey." Lucas spoke up. "Back off." He gave the guy a stern look.

Chris sighed and motioned to Haley. "She's the one flaunting her jewels."

Brooke smiled sarcastically at him. "Not for you, perv."

He placed a mocking hand over his supposedly wounded heart. "So I'm being used."

"Pretty much." Haley admitted grabbing her coat. She pushed him out of the doorway. "Let's go."

"Ooh, rough." He sang, turning to face her.

Lucas glared at him. "Asshole." He muttered.

* * *

"…Tell them, Haley." Chris glanced at her, noticing her lack of enthusiasm to tell a tale of when they were on tour. Glancing briefly at her proactive cleavage, he looked back to the guests and continued. "Anyway, Haley literally knocked the guy down with her guitar." He laughed obnoxiously, slapping the table. 

Haley ducked her head in embarrassment, noticing no one found that much humor in the story. Nathan was sitting directly across from her. She had seen the look he gave her when she first walked in. Maybe Brooke's little plan had worked after all. Nathan had looked very handsome himself in his dress suit. She thought maybe it was new, but didn't want to stare long enough to figure out.

Brooke rolled her eyes away from Chris. "Anyway…Nathan. Doesn't Haley look hot tonight?"

Haley blushed ferociously and covered her face with her hand, shooting Brooke a glare of death. "Brooke…" She spoke warningly.

"Yeah, she does." He glanced at her briefly a faint smile on his face.

Haley smiled appreciatively at him. "Thanks."

"Who are you kidding, Brooke." Chris looked over at Haley, his eyes dropping again. "Haley always looks hot." He added unnecessarily.

Nathan glowered at him. He wanted to cut things off between them. He knew that he was supposed to trust her, and honestly he did, but it was Chris and his wicked glances at her exposed body. Haley looked absolutely great. And he loved her. God, he loved her. Just looking at her made him want to grab her and kiss away all the bad things they'd been through. However, there was that trust. The burning insecurity kept him at bay.

He watched her tell Lucas something and then laugh, her beautifulness radiating from her. He almost told her right there, to come home with him so they could work things out. But those thoughts, those insecurities. That battered trust. He tore his eyes away from her.

"You alright?" Peyton asked, noticing his torn expression.

"Yeah." He whispered, looking back at Haley.

Peyton followed his line of vision with a sad sigh. "She looks great, huh?"

"She always does." He told her sadly.

"It'll get better." She promised, turning to look at Brooke.

Chris leaned in to Haley's ear, "What are we doing after this?"

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

He shrugged pretentiously. "I was thinking we could go work on another song." His gaze briefly fell to her lips. _He was going to kiss her tonight_, he promised himself.

She eyed him awkwardly and then glanced at Nathan. He was giving her a look, one she mistook for a look of acceptance to the offer. She smiled forcedly at Chris. "Yeah, I guess."

"Great." He grinned happily.

Haley gazed at Nathan, hoping he could read the look in her eyes that asked him to stop torturing her with Chris' presence. When he didn't respond, she sighed and looked away.

"Any songs yet?" He asked with a tinge of hope in his voice. He smiled crookedly at her. Man, she was beautiful.

She smiled softly and shook her head, the hair framing her face swaying with the movement. "Not yet. We're going to work on something after this." She announced shyly.

"That's good." He nodded, thinking of other topics. Suddenly, a shameless grin spread across his face. "I saw you out there brawling with the other cheerers at midnight madness. You're cheering for good now?"

Her blush was light. "Yeah. It started as a favor for Brooke but," she gentled her smile, "but I guess I found other reasons to stay on the squad."

Her comment sobered them both. He sat back in his chair and sighed, unsure of what was going through him. He glanced away from her and at Chris, who was sneaking glances at her breasts. Containing his anger, he shook his head. He was going to cut this soon. He couldn't help it. That freak was devouring her with his eyes. _Constantly_. If Haley could just write one song that made her happy, that helped her to start her singing again, he could cut it and be content. He was only going to do this for a little while. He could tell Haley had no interest in Chris.

Minutes later, the waiter brought their plates.

"So Luke, what are we doing after this?" Brooke grinned seductively.

He smirked at her. "What'd you have in mind?"

"You." She ate a bite of her chicken, her eyes never leaving his.

A few moments later, dinner was done. The group conversed a little, cracking jokes and just having a good time. Chris was the first to announce their departure. "I think we should be leaving." He wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Yeah, us too." Peyton stood, looking to Nathan. He stood after her.

Brooke and Lucas stood with the rest of them. "I guess we should go to. Who's got the bill?" Lucas wondered, already digging into his pocket.

Nathan went to grab it but Chris intercepted. "Don't worry, buddy. I got it." After sticking a few crisps bills in the booklet, he eyed Nathan, letting him know that that was money from him.

Haley finally reached his eyes. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Nathan nodded his head towards her. "Later."

"Bye." She waved and then said goodbye to everyone else, her and Chris taking off.

Nathan watched them walk off with a deep sigh. "Bye." He whispered.

Peyton rested her hand on his shoulder. "It's hard, Nate. But you have to let time run its course." She assured with an encouraging smile. "Let's go." She yanked her head towards the door.

"Hey, Nate." Lucas called sternly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Giving him a stony glare, he moved over to talk to him, away from Brooke and Peyton. "What?"

Lucas' eyes softened as he sighed. "Look, I see the way you look at her, man. Why don't you just give her a second chance? She's hurting too."

Nathan laughed scathingly. "Why are you so worried about it?"

"I love Haley. She's my best friend. And it sucks to see you playing games with her." Lucas nearly spat. "You kiss her at that TRIC masquerade thing and then you blow her off the next day."

Nathan stared on confusedly. "What?" He shook his head, his brows knitting. "I didn't kiss her at the masquerade."

Lucas looked at him questioningly, his eyes tightening. "She told me you swooped over in that Batman costume and kissed her."

Nathan felt his heart lurch at the thought of someone kissing her. That someone…was more than likely Chris. "It wasn't me."

Lucas stared at him before sighing, seemingly believing his story. "Then who kissed her?"

Nathan's eyes drifted to the door that the scoundrel had gone. "I think I know who." He clenched his teeth and fists, thinking of evil things to do to him. He was only going to warn the bastard one more time. Or maybe he should show him. Closing his eyes, he dropped his head with a deep sigh. "Come on, Haley." He whispered to himself. "Get it back." Unclenching his fists, he reluctantly walked out with Peyton.

* * *

She sat on Chris's couch, her eyebrows knitted in thought. She couldn't come up with a decent tune. Blowing her bangs out of her face, she looked up at Chris. "I can't do it." 

He rolled his eyes in frustration, both from her and the urge to attack her with kisses. She was beautiful. He moved across to sit next to her. She'd put her hair up in a messy bun, looking as sexual as ever. Luscious golden tendrils fell down the back of her neck, tempting him to touch. He raised his hand to do so, but she turned to look at him. He dropped his guilty hand.

"What do you think I should write about?" She asked sincerely, a solicitous gaze gracing her features.

He shrugged nervously, sneakily scooting closer. "Uh, life. Love. Write about Nathan, since he's always on your mind." His words held a touch of bitterness.

She eyed him thoughtfully before looking down at the blank sheet of paper before her. "You know what, I think I have it." Smiling a little happily, she grabbed the pen and began scribbling, her arm stretched over the base of the guitar.

His finger tips tingled with ache to touch her skin. Swallowing hard, he decided he was going to make his move. "Haley?"

She looked up from the paper. "Hmm?"

Gazing into her eyes, he wiped his sweating palms against the cushions. "Look, I've known you for a long time and…" His gaze never wavered. "I need to tell you something."

Sensing that this was serious, she sat her guitar on the floor and pen on the table, then she looked worriedly at him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

His eyes drifted to her lips, to her cleavage. "I…I like you, Hales. A lot." He ran a hand over her smooth cheek. "I want to kiss you again."

She tried to jerk away but his hand tightened on her neck. "Chris, stop!" She demanded, trying to push his hand away.

"Haley, Haley." He attempted to coo soothingly. "Let me just show you. Please." He nearly leaped on top of her, smashing his lips against her protesting mouth. She struggled against him, but he only proceeded to lie on top of her. He dropped his weight on her, to prevent her from leaving. Her attempts at screaming muffled in his mouth and damn it, it felt good to have her body squirming beneath his, he thought.

With a muted sob of alarm, Haley felt herself beginning to panic. She pushed at him, but it seemed as if he was dead weight on her body. She clenched her mouth shut, but he managed to snake his tongue past her lips, where her teeth were clenched. When he still didn't let up, she pounded at his chest as he ran a scandalous hand over her hip and past her rib cage. The feel of velvety tears touched his cheek as he moaned in satisfactory, his thumb skimming her nipple. She harshly brushed his hand away but he insistently replaced it every time. A choked cry was able to escape her mouth, accidentally giving him access to her mouth. She pushed, kicked, but nothing seemed to get him away.

Just as she could feel him readying to go beneath her shirt, a knock sounded at the door. He hopped off her, as if he had finally come back to his original self. Breathlessly, he raked his hands through his hair, regret washing over his face. "God Haley, I'm so sorry." He reached out to touch her but she flinched immediately.

She wiped unrelentingly at the tears on her face with the heels of her palms, trying to erase them from time, it seemed.

"Hales, I'm really sorry. I'm so…god." He pleaded, kneeling before her. She looked scared. Confused. Terrified. She wouldn't even look at him.

Swallowing hard, he stood up again. "Can we talk about this?"

She didn't answer. She just hugged herself, her bare naked arms, staring into the abyss of nothing.

Again, he swallowed in underlying fear. "Look at how you're dressed!" He accused in a flurry of panic. "I thought you wanted me to kiss you!" He kept one hand buried in the mess that was now his hair.

Still, she didn't react.

"Haley…" Unsure what had come over him, he shook his head as another knock sounded at the door. This time, it was louder. Hesitantly, he walked over to answer it, watching her until he got in front of the door. Giving her one last, apologetic look.

He opened it and saw Brooke standing there, a suspicious smirk on her face. "I was beginning to wonder." She said, poking her head inside to find Haley. When she did, she strolled over to the girl. "You know, Rock Star, you can't just leave your keys at the dinner table." She said dangling the object in her face. "I don't know _what_ time Luke and I are going to call it a night. You would've been locked out." Her smile was playful, underhanded even.

"She could've stayed here." He joked though the smile that came with it didn't entirely reach his eyes.

Brooke swept a disapproving gaze over him. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Her sneer was petite.

His comment rocked her out of her daze and she snatched the keys from Brooke and began gathering her things in a rushed hurry. "Is Lucas downstairs?" She was able to mumble.

"Yeah." Brooke was obviously puzzled at her friend's behavior. "Haley, are you okay?"

"Mmmhmm." She nodded vehemently. Her unkempt bun almost shook out of its band. Hurrying, she stumbled over her feet. Chris reached out to steady her and she flinched away from him instantly.

Brooke eyed the scene suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Haley answered quickly. "Do you think Luke can take me home?"

Brooke slid a dark, distrustful look at Chris before nodding at Haley with a fake smile. "Yeah. No problem." Her brows furrowed at her friends awkward behavior. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine." Haley threw her a shaky smile before grabbing her guitar and jacket and nearly running out.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him. "What happened?"

He plastered on the best dubious smile he could. "We had a misunderstanding." He shrugged.

Observing him for a moment longer, she opened her mouth to speak but didn't. Instead, she turned and walked away.

Chris let out a deep sigh, flopping himself on the couch. What the hell had he been thinking? He had lost it. He had basically forced himself on her. But what surprised him more was that she hadn't told on him when she had the chance. He wondered if that was a sign to stay in town, or should he take what he had and leave. Indecisive, he looked at the door. Her lips felt so good on his. Why her? He thought to himself. A million girls had wanted him, yet he was stuck wanting only her. Haley James. Better yet, Haley James _Scott_.

Nathan.

He would kill him, literally, if he ever found out.

He had to talk to Haley. To make sure that she would keep this between. Maybe he would promise to stay away from her forever if she did.

Then again, maybe he couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4: Lying to Tell You the Truth

Thanks for all the great reviews you guys. It really means a lot to me. Here we go again...

**

* * *

**

**The Wrong Kind of Wrong**

* * *

Haley scooted through the halls of Tree Hill High, her eyes darting back and forth, trying to see if anyone noticed the change. She had been violated. Extremely violated. And her attempts at stopping the attack were ceased. She swallowed hard, holding her books closer to her chest. She should've told. In fact, the words had been right on the tip of her lips. Instead, something had stopped her from telling Brooke what Chris had done and how he had touched her. Her voice left her and all she could do was run like the wind. _Cowardice_ wind.

She made it to her locker and glanced around her warily before taking a deep breath. Opening it, she began stuffing her books and things into it, willing herself not to scream. At least it hadn't escalated further, she reminded herself. Things could've gotten a lot worse. She swallowed and closed her locker slowly, just as Lucas approached his locker.

"Hey Hales." He greeted, eyeing her perceptively. He had noticed her awkward behavior the night

before.

"Hey." She forced a smile his way as she tried to fly past him.

"Whoa, whoa. Haley?" He took her by the shoulders, bracing her before him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Lucas. I'm just," she rubbed at her head, "I have a lot of things on my mind right now." Her hand dropped to her side.

He gazed at her, unconvinced, noticing that she wore a big, baggy sweater that looked like one of Nathan's and a pair of loose jeans. He hadn't seen her dress so concealing since the seventh grade. Her hair was in a messy pony, and the Haley he knew at least did her hair in the morning. His brow rose at her drastic change. "It's that time of the month, huh?" He half joked and half guessed, hitting her shoulder playfully and returning to the contents of his locker.

She wanted to shake her head and tell him that it wasn't that time of the month, it was something else, but when she opened her mouth, she strangled. "Yeah." She unwillingly agreed, nodding her head. "See ya." She snuck past him and made her way to class, leaving a confused Lucas in her wake.

* * *

Haley sat at the lunch table, nervously bouncing her legs under the table as she played with the grape she had between her fingers. She felt as if she wanted to burst at the seams. It hadn't even been that bad, she tried to convince herself. Was she overreacting? She dropped the piece of fruit and buried her face in her hands, tears threatening to sting her eyes. She would not cry at school, she promised. Not here, not now. The speed of her bouncing limbs accelerated, as if a tactic to fight off the tears.

"Haley?"

Her movements stilled and she clenched her eyes shut before removing her sweater-covered hands from her face. Faking a smile, she looked up. "Hey Nathan." Her voice sounded a little croaky.

He slid in across from her, a nervous smile on his face. "Hey. Did you work on a song last night?"

Her face paled and she looked down at her untouched tray. _Not here, not now_. "A little." She rubbed her hands against the thighs of her jeans. "But I don't think I wanna work with Chris anymore."

He didn't look as disappointed as he should've. "What? Why?"

She shook her head, still not meeting his eyes. "I just don't want to anymore."

"Why?" He was confused. She'd seemed okay with the arrangement at first.

"Nathan, if you don't trust me by now then I don't know what to tell you." She snapped lightly, gathering her books. Not meeting his eyes. "I can make music by myself. I don't need Chris to help me do it." She raised her brows in exasperation, though her face was to her books.

He frowned deeply. "Are you alright, Hales?"

"I'm fine Nathan." She sighed shakily and stood to her feet.

"Haley, hold on." He stood too, holding his hands out to still her. Something wasn't right about her. He knew her. He knew when she was unhappy or when something was on her mind. Hell, he knew practically all of her moods and this one…something wasn't quite right with her.

She finally looked up at him and met his eyes. _Tell him_, she told herself. _Now_. "Nathan…" She lost her voice in a sea of fear.

"What?" He coaxed desperately. When she didn't answer, he sighed and moved closer to her. "Haley, you can tell me things. Anything. What's wrong?" He ducked his head to try to meet her gravel-averted gaze.

She searched the ground and his shoes for answers, but she couldn't find them there. She closed her eyes tightly. "I don't know." She breathed, bringing her hand up to cup her forehead. "Nathan it's…" She pressed her lips together, completely against her will. God, she couldn't do this right now. She shook her head and opened her eyes, facing away from him and dropping her hand. "I can't be here right now." She admitted, walking around him.

"Hales." He grabbed her arm, turning her to him. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She met his eyes hastily. "I'll talk to you later." Giving him a strained smile, she turned and walked away.

He watched her walk away, his hand held out in what was going to be protest. Dropping it though, he sighed. His brows knitted skeptically as she disappeared around a corner. Something was definitely wrong with his Hales and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

She had just cleared out her locker and was rounding the corner of the hall when she bumped into him. Her initial thought was to scream, but he put a finger to her lips in demanded hush. "Haley, don't." He almost spoke threateningly.

Her yelp was caught in her throat and she backed away from him, her back jamming into the lockers behind her. "Chris, just get away from me." She warned quietly.

"We need to talk." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he sighed and looked around the empty halls before looking back at her. "I'll leave town. I'll leave tonight." He lied. "Hell, I will leave right now. Just don't tell Nathan about what happened. Don't tell anybody." He pleaded softly, raking a hand through his hair. "I don't know what got into me last night, Haley just-" He closed his eyes, briefly enough to sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Okay." She agreed quickly, eager to get the hell out of his presence. When he stepped closer, she pressed more into the barrier behind her.

"Shit." He hissed under his breath. "Don't be afraid of me, Hales. It was a mistake. I'm sorry."

"Okay." She repeated nimbly.

He half rolled his eyes and nodded, a mixed sign of minor relief. "Okay?"

"Mmmhmm." She pressed her lips together lightly, suppressing a scream. She shifted nervously, further away from him.

Reluctantly, he backed away. "I never meant to do that."

She nodded more solemnly, closing her eyes to compose herself. "Okay, Chris. Just go."

With a defeated groan and a slump of his shoulders, he turned and left. She watched him until he was out of sight before darting the opposite way. Just as she pushed the hall doors open, she met with the worrying gaze of Brooke.

The brunette frowned. "Haley, I haven't seen you all day. Are you okay?"

"Fine Brooke." She muttered rushing past her.

Brooke stared quizzically at the spot that Haley James had left vacant before turning to look in the direction of the fleeting girl. "Wha…?" Shaking her head in confusion, she pursed her lips and continued her way down the hall.

* * *

Brooke strode up to Peyton, her eyes set in determination. "Can I talk to you?"

"If I said no, would you care?" Peyton quirked, never faltering in step.

In a split second, she thought about it. "No." Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I walked in on something particularly odd last night; I just don't know what it was." She started.

Peyton glanced at her, her interest a little piqued. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to know." Looking over to Peyton, "I think something happened between Chris and Haley."

Peyton rolled her eyes, her annoyance rising. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"No," Brooke shook her head, "Something's not right. Haley's acting really weird."

Peyton stopped dead in her tracks, shooting her friend a look of aggravation. "Look, I don't know when you got the idea that I cared about Haley's little self-inflicted drama, but to update you on things, I don't." She waved her hand through the air for emphasis of how much she didn't care.

Brooke propped a hand on her hip. "Fine. I'll use a hypothetical theory, and you tell me what you would do if you were in my carefully selected -and half off by the way, Fendi- shoes."

Knowing there was no way to get out of this conversation, she rolled her eyes. "Fine. What?"

She stepped closer, an act of secrecy. "What if you thought that one of your good friends had been…oh, I don't know, sexually assaulted? What would you do?"

Peyton tightened her lips to suppress a snort of laughter. "You think Chris did something that Haley didn't allow? I know the guy's an ass, but give him a little credit, Brooke. He's like, a big rock star now. Why would he do that to somebody?" Her smirk was half mocking, half there due to amusement.

Brooke didn't buy it. "I live with her. I know when she's acting weird and when she's not and something's definitely weird with her, Peyton. And it all started last night when I picked her up from Chris' house. She ran out of there like a bat out of hell."

"Probably because she almost got caught." Peyton proposed, shaking her head. "People act weird when they do something wrong." Her shrug was conclusive.

Brooke sneered at the blonde. "You would know." She half joked, though there was more seriousness than not.

"That was low." Peyton grinned, though she was mildly wounded.

"I'm sorry, but you're not believing me!" Brooke whined, stomping her feet. She pointed her finger in the girl's face. "Something's definitely wrong with her and I'm going to figure it out. What if that little freak actually touched her?"

Peyton sighed tiredly, dropping her head to the side. "Then it wouldn't be the first time." She began walking.

"Peyton, you don't get it. I have a feeling that something happened." She tried to persuade. "And I'm this close," she put her thumb and forefinger centimeters together, holding her hand in Peyton's face, "from telling Nathan that something happened."

"And you do know if Haley did do something with Chris again, it'll break Nathan's heart." Peyton reminded.

She gave Peyton a tired look. "You know Haley wouldn't do that again."

"I also thought she wouldn't leave her husband here while she went to take on her wild dreams with a guy that she kissed while still married." She spoke flatly, moving her head for prominence. "But then again, she did."

"You so know that she wouldn't do that again." Brooke told her quietly.

"I'm leaving, Brooke. Call me when you're done with dealing with Haley's redundant melodrama." Flashing an empty smile, she walked away.

Brooke set her jaw and marched away, determined to find out what was going on.

* * *

Lucas scratched at his temple, leaned against Chris' front door when he walked up. He eyed the boy curiously, as he stepped in front of him. "Chris." He greeted evenly.

"Lucas." He poked his hands in his pockets. "To what do I owe this visit?"

He pushed away from the door, stepping closer to the boy. "I know what you did."

Chris' pulse quickened and he looked away, trying to hide the guilt in his eyes. "I've done a lot of things, Luke. You'd have to be more specific."

"To Haley." He told him squarely. "At the masquerade."

Chris looked back at him, hoping the relief that washed over his features weren't evident. A slow grin spread over his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Luke poked a finger in the chest of him, bringing his face inches away from his. "This is your last warning, Keller. You touch her again, I'm gonna be touching you."

Chris smirked. "You don't have to worry about it, Luke. She's made it perfectly clear who she wants to be with." He assured with an innocent shrug. "I'm just here to help her with her music."

Giving him a disgusted glare, he walked around him.

* * *

Deb opened the door, an inquiring brow rising. "Brooke, hey."

"Misses Scott." She greeted pertly. "Is Nathan around?"

"Actually he's in his room doing homework." She moved out of the way and let the girl come in. "Nathan!" She called.

Brooke smiled sweetly before the blonde woman walked away. She waited patiently, hesitantly taking a seat on the clean cream-colored couch with a loud sigh. She looked around the house, remembering a time when she lived just as well as they did. Not so much with all the family drama, but she had once lived well.

Nathan appeared in the hall doorway, frowning. "Brooke?"

She stood up, a pursed half smile on her lips. "In the flesh."

"What's up?" He came closer to her, crossing his arms over his strong chest.

She opened her mouth and took a breath, her hands clasping before her. "Look, I don't want you jumping to any conclusions or anything but," she walked closer. "I think something happened to Haley last night."

He frowned, his heart dropping into his stomach. "What?" Alarm attacked his features. "What do you mean?"

She dropped her gaze and shook her head, putting her arms out in confusion. "I went over to Keller's last night after we left the restaurant and…something was wrong."

"What was wrong?" He urged, worry, anger, everything etched in his face.

She scrounged her face uncertainly, one shoulder rising in a wary shrug. "I don't know, maybe like, he touched her or something."

The color drained from his face. "Wh…why would you think _that_?" He stammered. He remembered Haley's words from earlier. _I __don't__ think I __wanna__ work with Chris anymor__e._ He gulped.

She held her hands up in urgent defense. "I don't want to go around accusing people of things like that, I just, Haley's been acting really strange. She even left school early today. I didn't want to ask her because maybe she's taking it pretty hard but, I think something happened. Something that Haley is really depressed about." She pointed at him, remembering an example. "Like last night, she was getting her things together so frantically that she almost fell and when Chris grabbed her to keep her from falling, she nearly fell trying to dodge his touch."

_I just __don't__ want to anymore._ More of her words grabbed his attention. Maybe _that's_ what was wrong with her. Swallowing, he grabbed his keys from the table. "I gotta go."

"Nathan!" She called him before he bolted out the door.

He turned to her, wordlessly.

"Don't force her into saying anything. She's probably just scared." She warned softly.

He nodded one solemn time before restarting his mission out the door. If Chris had touched her, oh man, he was going to crush his skull in. Five hundred times. And then maybe five hundred times more.

* * *

"_If_ _only you could hear me calling for you_," Haley sang sadly, strumming the chords of her guitar. Her eyes fell on to the empty paper as she stopped, contemplating on writing that piece. She just didn't possess the strength to write it. When she decided to, three urgent knocks on her door spooked her. She stared at the door, not really in the mood for company.

Dropping her guitar to the side of her, she got up and slowly sauntered to the door. She opened it slowly, surprised to see Nathan standing there. _Straighten up_, she told herself. "Hey Nathan." She stiffened her back.

"Hey Hales. Can we talk?" He questioned, hoping the hurry wasn't heard.

"Sure." Pushing a stray of her unruly hair behind her ear, she moved to let him in and shut the door.

He walked in and turned to her. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, puzzled. But not too puzzled. She wasn't surprised he knew something was wrong with her. He was one of the only people who knew her inside and out.

"Did Chris do something to you?" He blurted, clenching his fists at his sides. "If he did, Haley…"

Her eyes widened and she looked away hurriedly, hoping he couldn't see her perplexed face. She felt her face reddening feverishly. She felt his stare hardening in disbelief on her face. He knew, he was figuring it out. She covered her face with her hands, hot tears stinging her eyes. This time, she was going to cry. She knew it.

"I'll kill him."

The words were venomous and laced with certainty. They way he spoke, she had no doubt that he was actually going to go over to Chris' and rip his head off. In a panicked rush of thoughts, she remembered Chris' promises to stay away if she kept quiet. She swallowed hard and dropped her hands, meeting his eyes.

_I will leave right now. Just __don't__ tell Nathan about what happened. __Don't__ tell anybody_

Absently shaking her head. "No. No, he didn't do anything, Nathan." The taste of the lie in her mouth almost made her throw up. "I'm just really stressed out right now." The strained lie escaped in a hoarse whisper.

Something was wrong. "Haley, don't lie to me." His eyes narrowed as he thought about how she had to be feeling. _Violated_. By Chris Keller. He was going to violate that bastard. Violently violate him.

"I'm not!" She snapped, more tears rimming her lids. "Don't…don't do this."

He closed his mouth and breathed labouredly, the anger clouding his senses. He _did_ do something to her. "Why are you lying for him?"

"I'm not. Just please," she begged, rushing towards him. "Just forget this whole idea, Nathan. You're crazy." She waited until that accusing frown on his face left.

"You sure?" He asked finally, his brows raised in question.

"I'm sure." Not sure she could stand his presence anymore, she rushed past him and to the room. She prayed, prayed that hadn't heard her choked sob as she slammed the door to the empty bedroom, pushing her back against it. She covered her mouth, shocked that the lie had even come out. From her. To _Nathan_.

_At least_, she thought to herself, _Chris' __is leaving and this __will__ all be __done_.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Double Dose

Wow, thanks everyone for such great reviews. I'm really enjoying writing this. I'm happy that you all like it as well. R/R please!

* * *

**The Wrong Kind of Wrong**

* * *

Nathan walked into SuburbanFilth, his hands tucked neatly into his pockets. He'd come from Haley's house, truly unconvinced that nothing had happened. He saw Brooke helping a customer and walked over, meeting her eyes. She smiled crookedly and he smiled back as the customer she helped walked away. 

"You look lost." She said, leaning against the front desk. "What happened with Haley?"

"She said nothing happened." He shrugged with a sigh and looked down at the countertop. "I don't know what to believe. Are you sure what happened?"

"I'm not sure _what_ happened, but I'm sure _something_ did." She corrected.

Looking to his side thoughtfully, he looked back at Brooke with a broken-hearted glance. "Do you think she wants Chris again?" He murmured, picking with a stray piece of something on the desk.

Brooke dropped her mouth open in shock. "Nathan, no! Haley loves you!"

"I don't know what to think!" He shot back in a harsh whisper. "Is she lying? Is she covering for him? Is she planning to run off with him again? I don't know, Brooke."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she thought for a moment. "Chris is devious. Maybe he threatened her or something. Or maybe she's just scared. There has to be a reason she doesn't want to say what went on."

"Maybe it's a reason I'm not too interested in knowing." He muttered, shooting her a knowing glance.

"Don't you trust Haley anymore, Nate? I know what she did," she put her hands up in explanation, "and I know it was wrong. But do you honestly think she'd ruin another chance with you? She loves you."

"Then why won't she tell me, Brooke? She can talk to me." Frustrated, he pushed his hands through his hair. "I just want her to open up to me like she used to."

"Time, Nathan. Time." She assured, leaning closer to him. "All you have to do is give her time."

"I can't. I need to know if he did anything to her, Brooke. I can't just let her-" He cut off, an exasperated grunt leaving his mouth, his eyes shifted away from her.

Brooke watched him sympathetically. "Nathan, don't beat your self up over it."

"You don't get it." He whispered, looking up at her. "I…" He swallowed hard and looked down at his hands on the front desk. "I'm the one who called him. I'm the one who paid him to come back and help her with her music. So if he did anything to her…" He trailed off, his face crumpled in regret.

Brooke's face washed over with understanding. "Nathan…" She started, unsure of what to say. The devastated look on his face made her want to cry herself.

"To think that I could've caused something that she'll have to live with for the rest of her life..." He shook his head softly then took a deep breath. "How could I ever look at her again knowing that I did something like this to her?"

"Nate, it's not your fault. Don't even begin to think like that." Brooke warned lowly. "You were just trying to help her. Because of what you have in here." She put her hand over her heart. "For her."

He wiped a hand over his face, sighing again. "I'll kill him if he touched her, Brooke. And I mean in the literal sense. I'll break his neck." The agony on his face was edged with complete seriousness.

Brooke stared. "I wouldn't blame you, Nate, but-"

"No." He cut her off, stepping backwards. "I will. No one could stop me." He glared to his side at an imaginary Chris before giving her one last look. "See ya, Brooke." He stormed away.

"Nathan!" She called after him, but it was as if he hadn't heard her. Sighing, she dropped her head to the side and watched him leave. About an hour later, while she was restocking clothes on the rack, she spotted Chris Keller waltzing into her store, a devil-may-care smirk plastered on his face.

She glowered at him. "We have the right to refuse service here. Your service is more than refused."

He put a hand over his chest dramatically. "Brooke, you wound me."

"Wait until I do it physically." She threatened, turning and walking away from him.

"Before it comes to that, do you know where Haley is?" He questioned dismissively.

A stiff smile formed on her face as she glanced over her shoulder. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"And exactly what is your problem with me again?" He queried, walking behind her.

When she made it to the front desk, she turned on her heal and faced him, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "I'm not stupid, Keller. What I walked in on the other night was more than a _mis__understanding_as you so simply put it. You did something to Haley and I plan on finding out what it was."

"Really?" He laughed and shook his head. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe there's just chemistry between us? Chemistry that can't be denied."

"No. There's chemistry between her and Nathan. Me and Lucas. You?" She scoffed radically. "There's nothing there but unrequited lust that'll never be fulfilled." She set her jaw, letting him in on the truth. "Haley could never love you like she loves, Nathan. Face it."

His eyes darkened to a dangerous shade. "Watch your mouth, Davis."

"I suggest _you_ watch _your_ mouth, Keller. People love Haley. Namely Nathan. He'd hurt you if you did anything to her." Her smile spread proudly over her face. "And I can't say I wouldn't enjoy watching him do so."

His grin was forced and even. "Good thing I haven't done anything to her then, right?"

Brooke leaned forward, resting her elbow on the counter and her chin in her face, her smile still there. "I'd beg to differ if it was up to me."

He leaned close to her face. "Well it's not up to you, is it?" With that, he turned and left.

_Guilty_. That's all Brooke could think of. _He was guilty_.

* * *

Lucas watched her wipe down the last part of the counter with a brow raised in inquest. "What's wrong, Hales?" He shook his head, speaking in finality. 

She looked up at him, forcing herself to look confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not the same, I mean, look at you," he motioned towards her, her baggy attire there for him to use as an example. "Something's wrong."

"Nothings wrong." She tried to declare, dropping the rag in a bucket on a stool. "Are you locking up?"

Heaving in defeat, he stood up from his seat. "Yeah, Peyton's dropping by to talk to me about something."

"Alright." She smiled tiredly, chucking one thumb towards the door while the other hand found its way in her back pocket. "I'm gonna go."

"Why? Because I know something's wrong with you and you don't want to tell me what it is?" He hounded, walking around the counter to come next to her, a desperate plead in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes to look away from him. "Nothings wrong, Luke. Please." Shaking her head, she grabbed her purse from one of the seats. "I'll see you later."

"Whatever." He shook his head and looked away from her.

She wanted to tell him but instead, she walked out. She really wanted to tell people, but then again, what if she was just overreacting? He hadn't even got to finish, she told herself a million more times as she rounded the corner. Maybe she had been making a big deal out of something that wasn't as serious as she had made it out to be. He kissed her, she hadn't kissed back. That was that. She struggled to convince as she walked down the dark street, but she _knew_ that that wasn't the case. What he had done was wrong. Really, _really_ wrong. He touched her in places she'd asked him not to. She'd asked him to stop and he hadn't. Now that was a crime. He was in the wrong, no matter how she tried to justify it to her benefit. Chris messed up, not her for dressing that way. Not her for trying to work on her music.

Before she could make out his figure in the distance, she heard his dull chuckle. Her nerves frayed and she involuntarily stopped in her tracks.

"Haley James." He spoke with a smile in his voice. "You know, you're a hard girl to find."

"I thought you were leaving?" She crossed her arms over her chest, an effort to hide herself from him even more than her oversized sweater was doing.

"I will." He smiled, standing right before her. "Though Brooke's a suspicious meddler, I see you didn't tell anybody." Raising a hand, he flicked her under her chin with a finger. "Good girl." He whispered smilingly.

"Not yet." She warned, narrowing her eyes menacingly. "Nathan knows that something's wrong, too. He even asked if you had done anything to me."

His eyes darkened. "I assume you answered correctly, or you're going to be seeing a lot more of me than you expected."

"Not if he gets a hold of you." She spat with courage, backing away from him. "What you did was wrong, Chris!" She informed strictly.

"I couldn't help myself. You're just so damn pretty." He moved closer to her, untrustworthiness on his features.

Her eyes watered as she backed away. "What if Brooke hadn't knocked on the door? Would you have actually kept going?" Disbelief laced her words.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. Maybe."

His emotionless words scared her and she looked down the dark street, preparing to run. Then she met his eyes again. She could read the look in them. Her face clouded in panic. She went to run away but he hooked his arm around her stomach, slamming her against the brick wall behind him.

"Hey now, where are you going?" His whispered against her cheek, his hands pressing her arms against the wall. He closed his eyes in soft satisfaction.

"Chris, no. You said you'd leave. You said-"

"I know exactly what I said, Hales. But I'm tired of this." He pressed his body against hers, holding her still. "I'm tired of waiting for you to kiss me again, to go to the next level."

"There won't be a next level." She huffed tearfully. "Chris, stop." Her hoarse whisper broke off into a sob. _Not again, __no_.

"You kissed me, Haley. You did. I remember. It was the best day of my life." His hands roamed under her sweater, grazing her bra. "Then you got all dressed up the other night, you know it wasn't just for Nathan. It was for me, too."

She dropped her head back, her throat clogged with tears. She tried to kick her legs, but he was pressed against her. Too strong.

"I promised myself," he started, nuzzling her neck with his mouth, "that if I ever got the chance to touch you again, I would." He nibbled her neck with his mouth. "This is my chance."

Just as she gasped to scream, his mouth covered hers, his hands roamed beneath her bra, cupping her breast in the palm of his hand. Her world dizzied as if she was going to faint when his knee parted her legs. His hand slid between her parted legs, touching her in her private place. She bit his probing tongue that instant and he recoiled, giving her the chance to knee his groin. He hunched over in pain and she tried to run but he caught her by the hood of her sweater and she fell backwards, her head searing in pain as it cruelly met the concrete ground.

He grabbed her by the neck and she clawed at his face, his eyes, and his neck as he struggled to crawl on top of her. "No!" She choked, hitting him fiercely. Her knee rose powerfully, striking him in the groin again. Harder. He rolled over and she jumped up, running back towards the café. She was going to tell Lucas, Nathan, anyone, and everyone.

Right as she was rounding the corner to the café, she connected with a body and it sent her tumbling to the ground quickly. She cried hysterically, thinking that it was him. But when she heard the voice, she cleared her teary eyes and the blurry figure came into clear view.

"Peyton! Peyton! Please!" She shrieked, standing up and running in front of the girl that had fell against the wall.

"Haley, what's wrong?!" Peyton screamed, grabbing the girl's shoulders, trying to still her. She noticed the blood on her forehead. "Haley, you're bleeding! What's wrong?!"

"Chris, Peyton! He's trying to-!" She hugged the blonde fiercely, happy to have someone there with her.

Peyton hugged her back, stroking her hair. "It's alright, it's okay." She soothed vocally, her heart beating rapidly. "It's okay now. Let's go inside. Lucas is inside."

"Okay." She nodded obediently as Peyton helped her to the café.

* * *

Nathan decided to leave the porch, he'd been waiting there for hours and Chris still hadn't come home. He thought about Haley. If Chris touched her…he would beat him into the ground. This was all his fault, he blamed himself. He should've never called that asshole into town. He felt like punching walls. He couldn't believe Haley wouldn't tell him what was wrong with her. He could see it in her face, something wasn't right. And he knew deep inside, she didn't like Chris anymore. Maybe he used it as an excuse because he didn't want to fathom what could've really happened. 

He gritted his teeth just as his phone rang. Just as he'd made it to his car. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, reading Lucas' number across the front screen. Narrowing his eyes, he flipped it open and put it to his ear, crossing on arm over his chest. He didn't have time for Lucas' crap right now.

"What do you want?" He spoke rudely.

Lucas sighed over the phone. "Nathan…" He started dejectedly.

Nathan's heart stopped dead in his chest. "What's wrong? Where's Haley?" When Lucas didn't answer right away, Nathan hopped into his car, his mind was spinning. "Where is she, Luke?"

"Chris…he…he attacked her, Nate." He started shakily. "She's…we're at my mom's café."

Nathan hung up and sped off.

* * *

R/R please! Tell me what you think!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Have a Little Faith

Sorry I took so long, but then one's kind of long. Thanks for all the great reviews. Man, you guys are gonna give me a big head. LoL. Hope you guys like this one too...and thanks for that error thing, krissie. ;)

* * *

**The Wrong Kind of Wrong**

* * *

Brooke opened the door and rushed in, her heels tapping rapidly on the floor. She threw her hand up in protest. "Please tell me that this is some bad joke." Seeing Haley sitting on the stool as Lucas tended to her wounded head made her face fall in sadness. "Oh my goodness, Haley."

Haley pushed a piece of her disheveled hair behind her ear as Lucas cleaned her cuts and bruises. "Nope. Not a joke, Brooke." She sniffled with an embarrassed smile.

Brooke looked to Peyton, surprised to see the girl looking worried let alone there. "What happened?" She frowned tearfully.

"I ran into her after her encounter with Chris." She whispered in what sounded like remorse. "I can't believe he did this."

Lucas' face was steady as he cleaned up the open wound above her eyebrow. "This wasn't the first time, was it?" He asked her tightly.

Brooke's face drowned in recognition. "Of course." She breathed, looking to Peyton. "I told you. The night that I brought you you're keys." She remembered her suspicions, looking back to Haley. "That jerk!"

"Why didn't you tell anybody, Haley?" Peyton asked sorrowfully. "We would've helped you." Her lifeless, nervous smile spoke volumes of guilt for not believing Brooke.

She shrugged lightly, as if not to mess up Lucas' work. "He promised to leave if I didn't say anything." Her voice was low and grief-stricken.

Lucas' struggled to swallow as he heard the news. He'd blackmailed her to get another shot at hurting her. "I'm going to kill him." He admitted somberly.

"You and Nathan, both." Brooke snorted in disbelief, her face creased as if she was forcing herself not to cry. "I kind of knew something happened and I talked to Nathan about it yesterday." She shrunk back as Lucas' eyes bore into her.

"What, you just forgot to tell me?" He spoke incredulously.

"I was going to come to you next, Luke. I swear." Brooke pleaded softly. "I just wasn't sure…" She looked away and to the door when they heard it open.

Haley looked up slowly, in some way feeling uncomfortable around him with her situation. And, there he was, storming through with panic painted on his face. His eyes met hers and his face furrowed over with dread and most of all, sadness.

He swallowed, he was already half way to her. "Haley." He breathed the words in something that sounded like relief as he scooped her up, oblivious to Lucas' who had been wiping the cut clean. He held her to him for dear life, like there'd never be another day he'd get the chance, and she clung tearfully to him just the same, unspoken promises fleeting between them. He murmured soothing words in her ear, that only the two of them could hear and understand. Words of his love and her beauty. She cried with tears of resolve.

His hand smoothed over her hair and he lightly kissed her forehead, but fierceness was in the action. He finally opened his eyes, focusing on Lucas'. "I'm gonna go look for him. You?" He spoke evenly with gritted teeth, his eyes saying everything else.

Lucas' eyes said the same. "Yep."

"You guys," Peyton stood up, shaking her head, "shouldn't we call the police instead?"

"No." Haley spoke up, wiping tears from her face. "We should just leave it alone."

"So he can get away with it?" Nathan argued, shaking his head, pulling back to look into her face.

"Or so he can do it to the next girl?" Brooke added in disagreement to Haley.

"Something has to happen to the guy, Hales." Lucas' said from behind her, looking at the blood that matted hair to the back of her head. "And you should go to the hospital." He walked closer to her and brushed his fingers over the wound. "The blood's dry, so the bleeding's stopped but…" He shook his head and sighed, poking a hand in his pocket. It was unbelievable that this had happened to her.

Nathan followed his line of vision, moving his hand over the wounded spot in the back of her head also. He winced with concern. "I'm taking you."

"I'm fine." She protested softly.

Nathan examined her body and ruffled clothing, noticing the marks on her neck, the cut on her forehead, he wanted to throw himself off of a cliff for letting this. "What happened?" He asked in wary gloom. Miserably. Gazing into her broken brown eyes.

Looking down at her lap, she sniffed and shook her head. "Nothing I want to relive, that's for sure."

He bit his bottom lip to contain anger and hugged her close again. "I'm gonna kill him, Luke. I am." His eyes meeting his brother's.

"And where's that gonna land you, Nathan? In jail?" Haley chuckled humorlessly, pushing away to look in his face. "Let's leave it alone, guys."

"No, we won't leave it alone. I say we call the police." Brooke raised her hand in dispute.

"So do I." Peyton muttered lowly, stepping to stand next to Brooke.

Nathan looked down at Haley and sat across from her on the next barstool. Slowly, he brushed the hair out of her face and cupped her cheek, his eyes meeting hers. "I'm so sorry, Haley." He looked down in thought for a moment before looking up at he, finally understanding. "This is what happened the other night, isn't it?"

Haley looked away from him with a tired sigh. "I… Nathan…" She looked back up at him. "He said he'd leave if I didn't say anything. He…" She covered her face, crying softly. "I didn't think," she started, removing her hands, "I didn't think he'd do it again." She composed herself forcedly, inhaling. "I thought he'd leave."

He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb along the top of it before bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently. He let her skin linger there as he sighed. "Come on." He stood up and led her with him by her hand. Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he looked over at the other three standing there. "I'm gonna take her to the hospital…I'll call the police from there."

"I'm coming." Lucas said walking towards them.

"Yeah, so are we." Brooke spoke for her and Peyton, standing in front of Haley and putting a hand on her arm. "I'm so sorry this happened." She said compassionately, pulling the shorter girl into a hug.

Haley hugged her back, letting out a deep breath into her hair. "At least he didn't get to finish what he wanted to."

Nathan felt a breath he didn't know he was holding fly past his lips at her muffled words. He had been afraid to ask, afraid he'd hear the wrong thing. The thing that he didn't know if he could handle. He put a hand around her waist as the two pulled apart. Then, he watched her, her tear stained face made his heart break. She was trying to be stronger than she really was and he just wanted to let her throw out her defenses and break down on him. Therefore, he could pick the pieces up for her. No matter how long it took, he would.

With those thoughts swimming in his head, it forced him to pull her into another hug. "Let's go." He whispered brokenly into her ear.

* * *

Lucas shook his head at Brooke as he drove, eyes squinted in disbelief. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

She rolled her eyes at the recurring subject. "Lucas, get over it already. Please."

"You told Peyton, Nathan. Just not me. Why?" He asked, honestly peeved about it. "I thought we were close."

"Lucas, I wasn't sure of what went on myself. And I knew what you would do." She admitted in a mutter, lowering her lids as she looked out of the window, a lack of better places to look.

He looked over at her expectantly, one hand on the wheel. When she didn't continue, he waved his free hand through the air. "And that is…?"

"Go to Chris first, Haley second." She said in a huff. "And what if I had been wrong? You would've totally kicked his ass for nothing." Shaking her head dismissively, "Besides, Nate's her _husband_."

"I'm her best friend." He defended, glancing at Peyton in the back seat to see whose side she'd silently taken.

"Luke," Peyton met his gaze with a resistant one-sided shrug, "it's…it's her husband, dude."

Taking that as his sign to give it up, he sighed. "This just really sucks, you know. I knew something was wrong with her, but this?"

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and looked out of the window sadly. "You know what even sucks more than that?" She scoffed in spite of herself. "I made her pick Chris for that Fantasy Boy Draft thing."

Peyton looked down at her own lap. "That's not as bad as me." She smiled sarcastically. "I picked Nathan to piss her off."

"Hey. You guys." Lucas spoke up, interjectionally. "Don't even blame yourselves. It is not your guys' fault. It's all at the blame of Chris Keller." Who he wanted to decapitate right now, he added to himself.

"That's what they say on movies." Peyton started, clearly blaming herself. "You know, the martyr of the group tells the other kids who obviously did something wrong to 'not blame themselves'," her fingers moved in exaggerated, makeshift parenthesis, " but in the end, who do you blame when that one thing that those kids did could've changed a whole series of situations?" She plopped back against the seat, her arms crossed too, her eyes rimming with unshed tears. She looked out the window in the back, hoping to hide her despair.

"I just wanted to pick you for the draft." Obviously agreeing with Petyon, Brooke glanced out of the window. "I didn't know _this_ would happen." She whispered, tightening her jaw, hoping to stop the sprint of oncoming tears.

"That's why it's not your fault." He said lightly, then looked at Peyton in the rearview. "Or yours."

Peyton swatted the tears on her cheeks away as if they hadn't been there. "Whatever." She muttered, constricting her arms around her. "I just wish I could've done things differently."

"Look, It's not your fault that Chris Keller's an ass." He argued in conclusively. "If it hadn't been Haley, it'd have been some other girl."

Brooke looked over at Lucas with a half smile, taking his words in thought. "I guess you're right."

He smiled back at her. "I am."

But Peyton didn't feel too sure.

* * *

Her head was leaning back, the icepack that Lucas had given her right before they left stuffed neatly between her head and the headrest. She had hardly looked at him, she could hardly face him. She felt so stupid for being damaged like this, for him knowing that this had happened to her. Rubbing at her exhausted face, she looked over at him and forced a small smile when she saw that he was watching her.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "You know, Haley. Nothing like this is ever going to happen to you again. I promise."

"Nathan, it's alright." She whispered, looking at their joined hands.

"Stop saying that! It's not alright, Hales!" He spat angrily. Not angry with her. Of course, he just wanted to get to Chris. To snap his neck. To punch him until he was satisfied.

"Wh…what am I supposed to say?!" She countered in defeat, throwing up one of her hands. Tears clouded her eyes and she looked out of the window, she hated crying so much.

Abruptly, he pulled over to the side of the road and cut off the car. "Say…say that it hurts, Haley. Tell me how scared you are and how much you hate him." He squeezed her hand in encouraging affection. "Say that…you wish you never met him." He shot her a pained look but she wasn't looking at him. "Say anything. Just don't tell me that it's alright because it's not...alright."

With her free hand, she covered her mouth, still not looking at him. She cried quietly. "What if…what if I couldn't say all that?" Finally, with a determined intake of air, she looked to him. "What if all I could say is that…I feel like this is entirely my fault? Like I provoked him? Like…" She covered her mouth, but sobs still were seeping through. "Like I deserved this?"

She tried to look away from him but he caught her face with his hand, holding her gaze to his. His face was furrowed in heart wrenching ache. "Haley, what?" His tone was incredulous. "No." He told her, desperate that she believe him. "None of that is true. You, you're so amazing Haley," he felt like his own eyes would water, "you deserve nothing but the best things out of life. You don't, you could never deserve this." He stroked her face with his hand, staring at her as she looked down. Then he felt it, his own tears were prickling at his eyes. "This is all my fault."

"No. No," Haley shook her head to disagree. "No, it's not."

"Yeah." He clenched his teeth. "It is. See Haley, I…I paid Chris to come back. To help you with your music. Brooke told me you hadn't been writing like you wanted to and I just…" He looked down, feeling unworthy of looking into her eyes. "I wanted to help you."

Haley gazed at him in utter surprise.

"I know, it was stupid and-"

"You did that for me?" She said quietly.

"-it was the biggest mistake I-" He was cut short by heavenly lips crashing into his mouth. It soothed her, he could feel it. Moving his hand to cup the back of her neck, he moved gracefully into the kiss, the lost feeling that had been settled into the pit of him for so long suddenly evaporated. After moments of soaking in the beautiful feel of her, he slowly broke the kiss, sighing against her face as he rested his forehead lightly on hers. "Haley, I'm-"

"Nathan, don't apologize. This isn't your fault. I," closing her eyes to revel in the moment, she smiled softly, "I think you're the one thing in my life that could make me smile right now."

"That's what I want." He whispered, holding her face between his hands. "I want to be the one to make you smile right now. Tomorrow. Forever." When she tried to look down, he ducked his head, keeping his eyes leveled with hers. "I don't want us to be apart anymore, Hales." He urged her to look directly at him. "I just…I want us to be together again."

"Nathan," she shook her head in mild objection, "I don't want this to be the reason we get back together. I want you to want me because-"

"Because I love you and you're the most wonderful person I know? Because I hate it when we're not together?" He placed a sensual peck on her lips. "Because I need you more than I need anything in this world?" His eyes held the most vulnerable look known to mankind. "Hales, for too long now we've been apart. I want to wake up with you in my arms again. I want to go to sleep knowing you are right there beside me. I want to," he swiped her falling tears from her cheeks with his thumbs as he spoke, "know that I have you to come home to." A sad, sheepish half smile formed on his face. "And if you want, Hales, you can have me forever, because I love you." He reached up and brushed his lips across her forehead. "And I don't see myself stopping anytime soon."

More tears fogged her eyes as she sniveled. "I love you, too, Nathan." She leaned forward and kissed him once, looked up, glancing into his eyes to make sure it was what he wanted before moving in and kissing him again.

* * *

"Hey, Nathan." Lucas called, walking out of Haley's room. The girl's were in there with Haley and he needed to slip out and catch Nathan. He'd seen the look in his eyes. The hard look that promised to those that could read him that this wasn't over. "I called my mom; she should be here any minute." He said when he caught up to him, mostly for small talk purposes.

Nathan nodded his head sadly. "That's good." He said awkwardly, stopping and poking a hand in his pocket and looking at his brother expectantly. "So…?"

Lucas gave him a biased look. "Nathan, I just want to tell you that…"

"Are you with me or not, Luke? I'm going to beat the hell of the asshole either way." He looked sternly at him. His mind had been made up the moment Lucas' called him.

"The police said that they're going to handle it, Nate. Maybe we shouldn't do this." But his words secretly betrayed him, he wanted to handle it himself as much as Nathan did.

"Yeah, that's what they always say." Nathan scoffed heartily at the law, then looked back to his brother as his staid laugh simmered. "You know what? Seeing him in jail wouldn't satisfy me much right now."

"Me either, man, but-"

"Yes or no? That's all I need to know." Nathan raised a brow, giving Lucas a defiant glare. He wasn't backing out.

Reluctantly, Lucas nodded. "Yeah, man. I'm with you." He held out his hand and gripped Nathan's when he hit it in a pact. A secret promise to handle this the Scott way.

Nathan looked around dully. "I'm taking Haley home so if you guys wanna go home…" He led, knowing that it was late.

"Yeah, we better. It's getting late." He glanced at his watch quickly before giving Nathan a pensive stare. "Thanks, Nate."

"For what?" Nathan asked a little confused.

"For looking after Haley." He said lowly but earnestly.

Nathan snorted at the honor he was offered. "I didn't do that good, did I? Look what happened." He looked down at his shoes in self-loathing.

Patting his younger brother's shoulder, he smiled proudly. "I think you did just fine." They hadn't really been getting along that well, but he was sure that this had brought them together again. Nathan must have been thinking the same, because he returned his look intently.

The meaningful eye contact fled in a few seconds. "I should be thanking you for what you did for her." Nathan said, breaking the growing awkwardness.

Lucas shook his head with a soft sigh. "I don't need any thanks. Haley's my best friend." He stared at his dejected brother before heaving out a bigger sigh. "But I'm gonna take Brooke and Peyton home now. You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah." He nodded once and then pointed his thumb down the hall. "I'm gonna go get Hales her coffee."

"Alright, later man." Lucas raised his head in riddance as he walked away.

Nathan watched him for a while before going on his own way.

* * *

Karen knocked twice before opening the door, a sad smile on her face. "Haley?"

Haley smiled softly. "Hey Karen."

"Lucas called me." She explained briefly. An apprehensive look on her face, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She nodded comfortingly. "Few scrapes and bruises but, I'll be okay."

Karen smiled, happy with the news, but sad at the situation. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's not your fault." Haley shook her head.

"I know but, I just feel like, I should've been there or something." Smiling proudly, she pulled the girl into a hug. "I'm so happy you're alright."

"I am." Haley reassured.

Pulling away, Karen smiled into the girls face. "Do you need a lift home?"

"Nathan's gonna take me." She said partially, not wanting to be rude. "But thanks for offering."

"Oh no, it's okay." Karen patted Haley's hands. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Nathan walked in and Karen turned to face him. She smiled. "Hi Nathan."

"Hi." He smiled in greeting, handing Haley the cup of coffee he'd been intent on giving her since they got there.

"Well, I'm gonna go then." She hugged Haley again and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Haley. You don't have to come to work tomorrow if you don't-"

"I'll be there." Haley promised blankly.

"No, don't. Take time off if you…" She motioned to the girl. "You know, need it. I insist, actually." Karen smiled before opening the door. "Call me."

"I will." Haley promised. "Love you." She waved gently.

"See you, Karen." Nathan called, sitting on the bed next to Haley.

"Bye." Karen gave one more wave before walking out.

"You ready?" Nathan asked softly, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah." She nodded and they both stood. He grabbed her things and they headed out the door.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke asked Lucas quietly, the sleepiness evident in her voice. They'd just dropped Peyton off, who Brooke reminded herself to talk to tomorrow. She could tell that Peyton hadn't been satisfied with Lucas' attempted persuasion of whose fault it was.

He looked over at her, his voice breaking his reverie. "Nothing." He said distractedly.

Brooke laughed sheepishly, shifting so that Lucas' sweater covered her more. "Yeah, right. Try again, and this time, make it believable."

He glanced over at her and then back at the road. "It's just hard to know that someone like that was around you guys'."

Brooke smiled proudly. "It doesn't make it as bad knowing that we have a guy like you around."

Smiling in unfocused thanks, he shook his head. "I just, I want to be more alert for things like this. You know, you grow up with someone and you think that nothing like this could ever happen and then…it does."

"At least she's okay." Brooke reassured, staring at him.

He looked over at her, blankly. "He's still out there, Brooke."

"I know. Which is like, really creepy. But I doubt he'll do it again." She closed her eyes for a second and then they snapped open, worriedly. "Do you think he'd try to do it again?"

Wanting to assure her that he wouldn't, he shrugged, going for honesty. "I honestly don't know."

She lifted her knees to cradle in the seat. "Lucas, could I…stay with you tonight?"

He looked over at her in dumbfounded shock. Finally, he recognized the look on her face. "Brooke, are you scared?" He asked doubtfully.

She looked away from him with a nervous, tell-all chuckle. "No." She answered unconvincingly.

He smiled lazily at her. "Yeah, you can stay with me tonight." He whispered softly.

She smiled back at him. "Thanks."

* * *

Haley sat on the couch with Nathan who had insisted he stay there until Brooke got home. Haley rubbed at her sleepy face. "She probably stayed with Lucas tonight or something." Haley told him. "You can go."

"I don't want to go." He told her quietly.

"Are you sure?" She didn't want to make him stay there to look after her. Of course, she was scared, but she was willing herself not to be.

He nodded, pulling her to him so that her head was tucked beneath his head. He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm more than sure."

Haley sighed in relief and let her eyes close. "Nathan…thanks for…everything."

"Haley, no. Don't thank me." He ran his hand up and down her arm.

"I have to." She told him, scooting up so that she was sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're always there for me."

"Because I love you." He promised, pushing her hair out of her face before kissing her. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes. "I don't wanna…ask this, but…what happened?"

Bracing herself, she took a deep breath and brought her hands to rest in her lap. She looked away from him. "Well…"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He reminded softly, wrapping his arms snuggly around her waist.

"No, no." She frowned in thought, looking down as she twiddled with her fingers. "Um, wow. Where do I start?" Forcing a smile, she glanced up at him. "Uh, the night of the Fantasy Draft thing, well, we went back to his place to work on my song." She cleared her throat softly and shook her head. "He kissed me and I tried to push away and he just…he wouldn't stop."

Nathan let out a deep breath, trying to contain his anger. "Why didn't you tell me then?" He wondered aloud.

"I don't know." She weakly justified. "I was so scared, Nathan. I couldn't even think straight. To feel so helpless and overpowered is so…scary. I physically couldn't move and I…" Finding it hard to continue, she looked up at him. "I felt like he got the best of me or something."

His leg bounced briefly in a method to restrain his rage and he looked away from her. "Asshole." He muttered. He was going to be getting the best of _him_.

"But the second time, I fought back. I refused to let it happen again." She continued, somehow hoping it would make him feel better. "And I got away."

"Every time you say that, it makes me so happy." He breathed the words happily, pulling her head to his so that he could rest his forehead on hers. His eyes slipped closed at the calming feel. "I mean, I hate that all of this happened, but to know that he didn't get to do that to you…"

"I know." She nodded against his head. She brought a hand up to his face and smiled caringly. "Just promise me that you won't…do anything stupid, Nate."

He opened his eyes and met hers. He didn't want to say it. "Haley…"

"Nathan." She whined sternly. "Please?"

He shifted his eyes away from her. "I promise." He mumbled.

"Good." She nodded and leaned up to kiss his forehead. "Now, want to go to bed?"

"Yeah." Smiling softly back at her, he lifted her in his arms as he stood. "I love you, Hales."

She kissed him deeply in return, and that said enough for him.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Falling Up

Hey guys, sorry this took so long but I've been having a bad few weeks. I'm back though. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the great reviews!

* * *

**The Wrong Kind of Wrong**

****

* * *

"Hey." Brooke walked into the house with a smile. 

"Hey Brooke." Haley stood up and sighed nervously. "Look, I know I've been hogging the bedroom lately, but do you think it'll be okay if Nathan stays the night again?"

Brooke smiled pertly, propping her hands on her hips. "You're right, you have been hogging the bedroom lately. But, I've come up with the perfect solution."

"What?" Haley looked a little nervous.

"I'm moving in with Peyton. I talked to Larry this morning and he gave me the okay." She smiled happily. "And now you and Nathan can have this love shack back." One of her brows raised in teasing skepticism. "Now I don't have to hear you moaning all night. I didn't know you were a screamer." She laughed when Haley punched her playfully.

"Brooke, are you sure about this?" Haley felt bad. She hadn't meant to kick her out.

"Of course I'm sure. Besides, this has always been like, you and Nathan's place anyway. I was just decoratively renovating it for a while." She grinned knowingly. "Besides, I get to live with Fantasy Hot Dad, Larry Sawyer down the hall from me." Her eyes rolled in dreamy satisfaction.

Haley laughed in surprise. "Oh wow, you're something, Brooke. Crushing on Peyton's dad."

Brooke's mouth fell open. "He is so hot," she pointed to Haley, "and you know it." She accused.

"Ew." She laughed and hugged her. "I'm so going to miss living with you, though. You're the one who showed me the scrunchie system and how sophisticatedly act like a slut." Haley laughed when Brooke swatted her playfully.

"Yeah, and you bored me so much that I actually started studying." Brooke said, a little confused herself. "Maybe it is good that I'm getting away from you."

Haley shot her a playful glare. "Whatever." Her smile softened and she stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "Thanks Brooke. If you ever want to come moving back in though, you're always welcome."

"Why, so I can hear you and Nate consummating all night? I think not." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm really just happy that you're happy, Haley."

"I'm happy." Haley confirmed with a nod. "Thanks."

"No problem." Brooke patted Haley's shoulder. "I have…something to do, so…I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Sure." Haley hugged her one last time. "Tell Lucas I said hi." She said knowingly.

"I will." She winked. "See ya, Rock Star."

"Bye." Haley waved with a sigh.

* * *

His hand ran the length of her arm as he stirred from sleep. He loved Brooke for letting him move in again. He liked being this close to her. He could protect her, watch over her. Be with her all the time to assure that nothing bad would happen. At least he hoped he could. 

He shifted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her stomach and pulled her to him. She sighed contentedly and he smiled softly. It'd been almost a week since the whole incident and he had began to wonder if she'd ever be the same. She smiled, laughed, but underneath the beautiful gestures, it seemed there was a darkness that he couldn't chase away.

He knew it had something to do with the fact that Chris Keller was still out there. He, Lucas or the police could find him. It was as if he had vanished, and it seemed that that had thrown Haley off track. Underneath it all, she was afraid. She just hated that it might show.

He kissed the back of her neck and sighed, watching her sleep. He hated watching her hurt. It put a strain on _his_ heart. He would serve her justice, he would.

Soon.

Closing his eyes, he willed himself back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey." Peyton stood in the doorway of the tutor center. She had been watching her for a while, wondering how to word what she wanted to say. 

Haley turned to her, a small smile on her face. "Hey." She shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't remember the last time she and Peyton had said friendly words to each other, prior to the night of the incident.

Hesitantly, Peyton walked in. "So, how ya been?" She smiled slowly.

"Uh," Haley nodded her head, "better."

Peyton took a seat next to the girl, clearing her throat softly. She folded her hands together on the table and looked down at them. "Look, I'm…really sorry about the way I was acting."

"Peyton…" Haley started to object.

"No, Haley. Look." She sighed. "I was a total bitch. I was just," she shrugged softly, "I was just so angry because everyone's always leaving people and it just…it hurt." Tears formed in her eyes but she blinked them back. "I saw the way that Nathan was hurting and it just reminded me so much of how I was hurting when Jake left and…I think I got a little bit jealous when you came back."

Haley frowned emotionally. "Peyton, I'm sorry. To you, to Nathan, to _everyone_. I know I messed up. I know." She enunciated, "I just want to fix it. I'm here to stay now and…I just…I want people to know that." She half smiled at the girl. "Alright?"

"Good." Peyton nodded wordlessly, smiling through tears at Haley. "Welcome home, _tutor girl_." She teased, leaning in for a hug.

Haley smiled, returning the gesture with a deep sigh in the blonde's locks. "Thanks."

Pulling away, Peyton grinned. "Can we hang out now? I miss hanging out with you."

"Of course, Peyton." She patted her arm. "As soon as I like, catch up on the three million assignments that I've missed for like, the last week."

"I'll meet you at your house later, yeah?" When Haley nodded, she stood up and smiled. "Okay, see you later."

"Later." Haley waved.

Peyton walked out, moving to the side to let some other kid in. The boy was short and pimply, and he pushed his glasses up when he approached her. "Haley James Scott?"

Haley turned around to face him. "Yeah?" She didn't recognize him.

He handed her a folded piece of paper. "Some guy outside asked me to give this to you."

She took it apprehensively with a confused smile. "Oh. Okay. Thanks." She frowned as she watched him walk out before looking at the paper. Curiously, she unfolded it and her blood ran cold and her face paled as she read it.

* * *

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Nathan fumed at the officer. "There's only like, two hundred people in Tree Hill and you can't find one?" He exaggerated heatedly. 

"He may not be residing in Tree Hill." Officer Clint replied gingerly, but the answer didn't seem to calm Nathan any. "We're sorry. We are trying." The officer said more sternly.

"Not hard enough." Nathan gritted, wiping at his tired face.

"She could leave town." The officer suggested. "But if he's keeping tabs on her, he might follow."

"I don't want to leave." Haley frowned at the prospect.

"It's not such a bad idea, Hales." Lucas reluctantly agreed, sitting on the arm of the couch in Nathan and Haley's apartment.

"It is when I don't want to leave." She stood up and shook her head, raking her hand through her hair. "Okay, Chris can't be as stupid to try something _again_. Maybe he's just trying to scare me."

Reflexively, Nathan shook his head. His arms crossed over his broad chest. "No. That's taking too much of a chance."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "So are you trying to say you think I should leave, too?"

"For a while, Haley." He pleaded. "I'll even come with you."

"No." She laughed in disbelief. "I've already missed too much school, I can't miss anymore because of _Chris Keller_. _Again_." Pushing her hair behind her ear, she shook her head, her features straightening out. "I'm not afraid of him anymore, Nathan."

Nathan stared pointedly at her. "Haley," he sighed.

"No, I won't go." Her jaw tightened.

"Why should she run?" Peyton piped up quietly. "I mean, that's what he wants her to do."

"But she needs to be safe, Peyton." Lucas told her, his eyes narrowed in a skeptical gesture. "Something could happen to her."

"We know what's going on now, though." She looked to him, a shy expression flushing her face. "We know that he's after her, I mean, we're all here." Looking to Haley, Peyton smiled softly. "We're not going anywhere."

As Haley smiled gratefully at Peyton, Nathan shook his head. "Chris has nothing left to lose. His life from here on out is over, basically. He would probably do anything now."

Smiling crookedly at Nathan, Brooke shook her head. "But we're all right here, Nate. I mean, I wouldn't want to run from anyone. That would be admitting that I was scared and admitting that I let them get the best of me and I have to adjust my life to keep away from that person." She shrugged unsurely, glancing at Haley in understanding. "Haley's missed enough of school as it is and these are the years we'll want to remember. Do you really want her to look back on this and remember running away from someone? Do you want her to remember being afraid?"

Nathan let out a deep breath and looked to Haley, sorrow filling his eyes. "I…"

Peyton knew he was caving, so with a little encouraging smile, she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Or do you want her to remember you, being there for her every step of the way? Her friends, her _family_just _being_ there?" She finished for Brooke softly.

Haley turned to Nathan and grabbed his hands, a confident smile on her lips. Looking up at him with such innocent eyes, she shook her head. "I love how much you love me, Nathan. It's really sweet and it always keeps me…going." They smiled at each other; the rest of the people occupying the room began to fade. "But I need to stay here. Maybe if I was alone I would leave at the first chance I got but I have school and my friends, Karen, Deb…" Frowning meaningfully, she stepped closer to him, his hands held in hers between their bodies. "Nathan, I have _you_." Shrugging uncertainly, she smiled wildly. "I dunno, you just, you make my fears disappear and you make me feel like everything's going to be okay and I know it sounds so clichéd and cheesy but, I never thought a person could feel like this until I found you."

Sighing halfheartedly, Nathan pulled her into a hug. "You'll always have me, Hales." He whispered into her hair. "I promise."

Sucking in a breath of sharp air, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Nathan." She said happily.

"I love you." He answered back, his eyes met Lucas' unsurely.

Grudgingly, Lucas looked away, a determined narrow set in his eyes.

* * *

"I have to get a hold of my uncle Coop." Nathan was telling Lucas on his way out of practice. "He knows a few people who could probably track Chris down. I meant to try to call him last night but my heads just been everywhere." 

"I wish we could talk to Dan." Lucas suggested subtly.

"He wouldn't help." Nathan dismissed the idea tightly. "He hates me with Haley more than you know. Besides, he's an ass. You of all people should know that."

"I know that, Nate. But we're running out of options here, man." Lucas stopped walking and pivoted to face his brother. "I really want to find this guy. I hate it that Haley's going through this."

"You think I don't?" Nathan shot, a little defensively. He looked down at his feet. "If it wasn't for me…"

Ducking his head, Lucas put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Hey man. Don't blame yourself. This is not your fault."

"Yeah, well if I had never called him then…" Nathan sighed and dropped his head.

"Then what? He would've picked another time to come back and do this?" Lucas proclaimed. "He's a sick bastard, Nate. Neither you or I could've prevented this from happening."

Nathan glanced at him before shaking his head. "I dunno, Luke. I'm just really…" He shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably and fumbled with his gym bag strap across his shoulder. "I think I'm scared, Luke. I don't know."

His fierce features softened. "Huh? Why?" He said softly.

"Because I don't know what's going to happen. As long as Chris is out there, Haley's in danger. What if I get caught in traffic or stuck at practice and he chooses that time to hurt her. I can't let him hurt her, Luke. And I can't take her everywhere with me like I want to." Obviously stressing, he dropped his face in his hands. "Why Hales, huh? Why her?"

Lucas held his arms out, surrendering to the fact that he had no answer. "I don't know, man." He whispered, watching Nathan pitifully. "But I'm gonna help you. No matter what." He patted his brother's back and urged him to walk forward again. "Come on, let's go."

Nathan nodded quietly.

* * *

"Husband." Haley answered pertly as she put her cell phone to her ear. 

"Hey. Where are you?" He questioned casually.

Haley rolled her eyes humorously. "The same place I've been all night Nathan and if you call me and ask me that one more time I am like, so faking sleep tonight."

He laughed breathily, hearing a hint of the old Haley. "You know me Hales, I'm just worried about you."

"You mean paranoid? Or no, fanatical? Obssessive?" Grinning, she motioned to Karen that she was going to go out for a moment.

"No. In love is more like it." He smirked through the phone, picking with something random on the coffee table. He nodded halfheartedly. "And maybe a little obsessed, but that's it."

Haley giggled. "Yeah, well, obsessed Nathan is a little creepy. He calls like every five minutes." She informed as if he hadn't known about it in mock seriousness.

"I'll have to talk to him about that." He joked back. "But in the mean time, talk to me."

"I hope you're more pleasant." She murmured, stepping outside into the brisk night air.

"I am. At least that's what _horny_ Haley always says." He said lowly.

She erupted in embarrassed laughter, covering her mouth to smother the noise. "You better hope you're alone right now and nobody heard that comment or I'll kill you."

"Of course I'm alone. Waiting for you to come home." He sighed tiredly. "I miss you."

"Already?" She smiled, taking a seat on the front step. "Well, that's kinda crazy because I miss you too."

"Then I'll come get you." He concluded in what he felt was reason. "Be ready in five."

In mild shock, she laughed. "Nathan, I promised Karen I'd help her finish painting and there's no way you could make it here in five minutes unless you're like…totally breaking a few laws or something." She rambled steadily, a slow smile spreading across her face afterwards.

"I'd break a few laws for you." He said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Trust me, I know." She said in a whisper before sighing. "And I really hate to do this but the sooner I get done, the sooner I come home."

"I know, I know. You have to go." He said after a while. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Nah, Luke is taking me home."

He snorted in laughter. "Hales, you're killing me here."

"And you're holding me up!" She half joked, standing to her feet. "Now just make sure you're wearing something sexy when I get home." She nearly purred with a smile. "Love you, husband."

"I love you more." He smiled before hanging up the phone.

Haley sighed heavily, her humor fading with the black night. She was working at being normal again, but there was always something there that stopped her. She'd be fine, she convinced herself. _Fine_.

She turned on her heel and met Karen's gaze at the door. "Karen, hey. Sorry about that."

Karen smiled. "Oh, it's no big deal. Really." She stared for a while, like she had something to say. "You know, I'm really happy you have your friends and Nathan, Haley."

Haley nodded in agreement. "So am I." She gave her a nervous grin. "Why do I sense that there's a _but_ coming on?"

Sighing, Karen crossed her arms over her chest and stepped outside. "Because you've known me all of your life."

Haley pointed to her quickly. "That's a really good answer." Her eyes squinted at the notion.

Smiling, Karen grabbed her hand. "_But_…you don't have to pretend like you're fine. This isn't something that's easily forgotten. Especially with him sending you notes now."

Haley shook her head and put a hand to her forehead. "I'm fine, Karen. Really."

"No one could be fine about this, Haley." Karen pushed. "Open up."

Sighing, Haley walked towards the door, facing away from her. "I am scared." She finally admitted in a quiet, childlike voice. "_Really_ scared." She swirled around to face her. "But I don't want to go running away. And I think if Nathan knows that I'm actually this scared, he'll want me to go." Tears clouded her eyes and she laughed in spite of herself, swiping away the wetness and looking down at the ground. "I just…I don't want to take Nathan away from everything. And I don't want to leave everything either."

Karen stepped towards Haley. "Do you know what I think?" When Haley looked up at her, she smiled proudly. "I think that Nathan would want you to do what makes you happy. I think he'd be right there by your side, no matter what you chose."

Haley stared hopefully. "You do?"

Karen nodded. "Lucas and Nathan are a lot alike; just don't tell them I said so." She laughed softly. "When they love, they love hard. They never give up." Her face sobered in seriousness. "They'd do anything to protect the ones that they love. To make them feel safe. You are the only one Nathan's ever been in love with, and his parents weren't exactly a good example so he's loving you the only way he knows how. Straight from the heart."

Haley smiled sadly, knowing just how true that was. "I just don't want to seem like some helpless damsel in distress that always needs him to come to my rescue or like babysit me or something." She shook her head. "I always promised myself I wouldn't be one of the girls."

"But he wants to be your protection, Haley. The one who _does_ rescue you." Smiling at the younger girl, Karen tilted her head to the side. "Not only because you need it, but because he wants to. And there's nothing wrong with letting him protect you."

Haley sighed finally. "I guess you're right. I just hate feeling so…needy."

"But the truth of it all Haley is that you are. You are needy for him and your friends right now. Who wouldn't be? It's not really a bad thing." She pulled the girl into a hug. "It's not bad at all. Just make sure you're a little needier so we know what's going on with you." She half joked to the girl. When Haley laughed, she squeezed her tightly. "I love you. You're like a daughter to me."

"Thanks, really." Haley reluctantly pulled back and smiled. "Now let's go finish painting so I can go home and be a little _needier_ with Nathan." Grinning wildly, she raced in the house.

Karen's face shifted into one of utter shock. "Oh, Haley! I hope that did not mean what I think it meant." She rushed in after her.

* * *

Haley crawled into bed next to Nathan, pushing her shower-wet hair out of her face as she sighed at him. "Are you sleeping?" She whispered. 

"Not really." He sighed too and shifted to face her. "What's up?"

She stared at him for a moment. "I'm just…I'm happy to have you, Nathan. You don't know how much you help me."

He smiled sleepily. "Same here, Hales."

She scooted closer to him and grinned. "You know, I don't think I've thanked you properly for how good you've been to me."

"Really." He grinned, sliding his hand up her hip. "What kind of thanks did you have in mind?"

"One that'll make you really_, really_ happy." She moved slowly to find his lips and kissed him passionately, her hand sifting through his locks. He moaned deeply and she smiled against his mouth, slowly pulling away. "You're amazing, Nathan." She whispered.

"Not more amazing than you." He whispered back, moving his lips to her neck.

Her head fell back in a daze and she smiled, draping her leg over his. "You do that so good." She gently told him.

"So _well_." He corrected humorously, looking up to smile at her. "I do that so _well_."

Her mouth fell open in playful shock. "Shut up." She whacked him. "_I'm_ tutor girl. Not you."

"I learned from _you_." He defended weakly. "You taught me-" His words stopped short when they heard something in the living room.

Haley jumped up gasping, moving her hand over her mouth. "Nathan, oh my-!" She looked to him fearfully. "What was that?!"

"I don't know." He said hopping up. "Stay there."

"Stay here?!" She hopped up with him. "Nathan, I can't stay here." She grabbed onto his arm.

"Haley…" He grabbed a golf club from the golfing equipment next to the closet. "Look, stay by the door, alright?"

She nodded wordlessly, biting her nails. She followed him in fear. "Be careful." She whispered before he opened the door.

He walked out, holding the club, _hoping_ it was Chris. He'd have fun beating his skull in. At a prepared pace, he clicked the light on and swung the club.

"Ow!" Cooper yelled, clutching his elbow.

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, Coop. Hey. Sorry about that, I…" He shook his head, wordlessly.

"Luke called me and said you needed some help." He explained, his eyes darting to the golf club in his nephew's hand and to his hurting arm. "If I knew you needed me for assistance in improperly using golf clubs, I would've brought equipment."

Nathan dropped the makeshift weapon. "If Luke told you what I needed help for, how come you broke into here like this? Didn't you know this would scare the crap out of Hales?"

"It's one A.M., man. I can't knock on the door this late." He said as if it made all the sense in the world.

Nathan shook his head at the irrationality. "And breaking in is so much better." He mumbled walking to the kitchen. "It freaked the hell out of Haley, man."

"I'm sorry about that." Cooper spoke sincerely.

"Nathan?!" Haley called worriedly.

"Come on." Nathan motioned for her to come. He looked at Cooper. "Don't tell her-" He tried to whisper, but she made it out in a hurry.

"Who is he?" She asked, standing next to Nathan where he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"My uncle Cooper. Cooper, my wife, Haley." He introduced briefly.

"Hey." Cooper stuck his hand out. "Sorry about scaring you."

"It's alright." She looked at him skeptically as she shook his hand. "Do you normally break into people's house at one o'clock in the morning?"

"Only when it's too late to knock." Nathan answered sarcastically for him.

Cooper laughed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So, any grub?"

Nathan laughed and motioned to the kitchen. "Help yourself."

"Yeah, there's food…" She trailed off and took a deep breath, running a hand over her hair. "You scared the hell out of me." She informed Cooper with a relieved laugh, lapping her hand over her chest. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm going to bed. Nice meeting you." She nodded to Cooper. "Night, Nathan." She leaned up to kiss him.

"I'll be there in a second." He kissed her again and held her hand as long as he could until she slipped too far away. He watched her go in the room and close the door before sighing and looking at Cooper. "Look, don't mention to Haley what I need you for."

"What? You mean about tracking down this Keller guy?" Nathan nodded. "The same Keller guy she left you for, right?"

Nathan narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "It wasn't like that, alright."

"Sure." He held his hands up and walked past Nathan to the kitchen. "What makes you think I can track him down anyway?"

"Because you know people." Nathan turned to face him. "And maybe you can do a better job than the police are. And then I can get to him, personally."

Cooper looked up at Nathan briefly while he pulled out pieces of bread from the bag. "Look, Nate. I'll help you. You know that. Just, don't get yourself into anything."

"What do you mean?"

"If your love for this girl can make you crash a race car, just think of what you'll do to him for actually hurting her." Cooper suggested, shaking his head.

"Just leave that part up to me, alright?" Nathan told him calmly.

"Alright. Whatever you say." Cooper resigned easily. "I'll call some of my boys tomorrow and see what they can do."

"Thanks." Nathan sighed and looked around. "There's blankets in the hall closet right here. You can crash on the couch I guess." He stared a while longer. "Thanks Coop."

"No problem, Nate." Cooper smiled at him. "Go in there and make that bed useful now."

"Shut up." Nathan said laughingly, walking back to the bedroom.

* * *

The door opened and Dan laughed in disbelief. "Wow. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" His smirk was tight. "Here to get more charity?" 

Lucas narrowed his eyes and looked away. "Look, I need your help." He looked back up at his fath- Dan, inhaling a shaky breath. "Really, Nathan needs it."

Dan's face straightened a little. "What's wrong with Nathan?"

The concern that etched Dan's face stabbed Lucas directly in his heart. "He's scared. Of losing Haley again. And if he does, it'll tear him apart. Probably worse this time."

"And what exactly can I do about that?" Dan wondered snobbishly.

"That's why I'm here." Hardening his features, Lucas straightened his stance. "I'm gonna tell you."

* * *

Tell me what you think! 


	8. Chapter 8: Can't Get Used To It

Sorry I took so long. Thanks for all the great reviews though. I love it. Hope you all enjoy it. I made the cities up in this chappy.

* * *

**The Wrong Kind of Wrong**

* * *

Haley jumped from sleep with a loud gasp, nearly flying into the dashboard from the back seat. 

"Ah! Haley!" Brooke yelled, swerving the car. The tires screeched and cars behind her honked wildly.

"Whoa." Peyton said with a look of concern, looking back at Haley. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine. I just had a bad dream." She shook her head dismissively and waved her hands around before her drowsy face, still frowning from the nightmare.

Brooke's cell phone rang and she looked down at her purse on the console. "It's either Lucas or Nathan calling to ask what the hell just happened." She predicted in a sly mumble. "Protective, jock high school sweethearts. We lucked out, didn't we?"

"Doesn't that only happen on like, cheesy teen dramas or something?" Sleepily rubbing her face, Peyton grabbed the phone and sighed while she flipped it open. "Hello Luke." She said in a playful tone.

"Are you guys alright? What happened?" He questioned in concern.

"Oh, nothing important really. Brooke just fell asleep at the wheel." She said jokingly, ignoring the death glare from Brooke.

"She fell asleep?" Lucas believed her, his distress outrageously grew. "Do you guys wanna pull over and take a break or something?"

"She fell asleep?!" Peyton heard Nathan panicking.

Peyton laughed softly looking in the rearview mirror on her side to see exactly where they were. Right behind them. "Guys, I'm kidding. Haley just scared the crap out of us, that's all. Tell Nathan he can calm down, we're taking good care of his _Hales_." She mocked with a sleepy slur.

"How's Brooke?" Lucas asked.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Let me check." Before Lucas could protest, she lowered the phone and put her hand over the receiver, "Brooke, how are you?"

"Fine, I guess." She answered a little confused, trying to keep her eyes on the road but wanting to glance at the blonde next to her.

Peyton put the phone back up to her ear. "Fine, she guesses." Peyton rubbed at her eyes again.

"How's Haley?" She heard Nathan ask.

Peyton snorted. "You guys are pathetic." Lowering the phone, she looked back at Haley. "How are you, Haley?"

"Tired." She mumbled, sitting forward and also rubbing her face.

She put the phone to her ear again. "Tell him she's tired." Stifling a yawn, "Ooh, let me guess the next question!" She feigned eagerness with a childlike raise of her hand. "How's Peyton?" She asked herself. "Hold on, let me ask her." Not bothering to lower the phone, she smiled sweetly. "Peyton, how are you? Fine, thanks for asking. She's fine, thanks for asking."

Lucas laughed. "I didn't know you talked to yourself. You need help."

"So I've been told. Later." She hung up on him and sat the phone in her lap. "Thank God we're going to see Jake or I would so be jealous of you two."

Frowning, Haley shook her head. "You guys, I feel weird."

"Why?" Brooke asked in concern.

Haley shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is it about Chris?" Peyton asked softly. "You haven't gotten another note and you haven't seen him. Maybe he's gone."She spoke hopefully with a conclusive shrug.

"I know. I know." Haley sighed and raked her hair out of her face. "It's been three weeks and five days since the attack…"

"But…?" Peyton said knowingly.

"I just feel like it won't last." She sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest, sitting back. "Maybe I'm just paranoid, huh?"

"You have a pretty good reason to be." Peyton agreed with another yawn. Bracing her elbow in the window, she rested her head on her hand. "I would be paranoid, too. That's why I brought pepper spray just in case." A sluggish smile spread on her face as her eyes closed.

"And I brought one of those horn thingies." Brooke lifted a hand to push an imaginary horn. "His ears will like, pop right out. Trust me, I know." She slid a sideways glare to Peyton.

Peyton laughed that she remembered and opened her eyes to look at Brooke. "Brooke, we were like ten."

"And my ears are still healing, thank you very much." She said matter-of-factly.

Haley smiled, happy to have friends like them. "You guys are nuts."

"We just love you." Brooke winked in her rearview.

Haley grinned at her and looked to Peyton. "Where is Jake at anyway? In California or something?"

"Ha, ha." She deadpanned. " _No_. He's staying at some cabin of his dad's near Winchester." She sighed dreamily with a smile. "I can't believe he called me."

"Well at least you'll be getting some. Maybe you won't be such a bitch anymore." Brooke half joked, her eyebrow raised slickly.

Peyton playfully glared. "Oh shut up. You and Lucas do it like all the time and you're still a bitch." She smiled sweetly.

Her humor faded a little. "For your info, Miss Sawyer, Lucas and I don't do it all the time." Her face hardened a bit. "We don't do it at all, really." She muttered mainly to herself, glancing out her side window.

Haley snorted. "What?! Yeah right!"

"Brooke, you're always like, throwing yourself at him. I know you guys do it." She watched Brooke's face and how the expression never shifted. "You have to." Still, no change. "Right?" Her tone changed to a doubtful one.

Brooke rolled her eyes with a sigh. "We do…_stuff_." She said hesitantly. "Just not _that__…_stuff."

"Maybe it has something to do with your resistance to commit." Peyton said knowingly.

"I've never had to totally commit to a guy to have sex." She said, a little appalled.

"Yeah, you just got in the back of their cars butt-naked." Haley quipped from behind. "Or was that your nemesis?" She laughed when Brooke shot her a glare of utter hate.

"Oh, wow." Peyton laughed, covering her mouth. "Good one."

"One difference between me and that skanky she devil. I actually nailed him." Her smirk was one of victory. "She just got punched."

Peyton and Haley laughed. "Well, Jake said this place is like, really romantic. Maybe you can like, seduce him here."

"Ooh, P. Sawyer." Brooke smiled, a plan obviously stirring within her. "So this ride isn't all in vain." She straightened in her seat happily. "Maybe I _will_ get lucky."

"Me too." Peyton added thoughtfully.

"I always get lucky." Haley grinned shyly.

"Slut." Brooke muttered jokingly.

"What do you expect? She lived with you for how long?" Peyton defended humorously.

"What-ever!" Brooke giggled.

* * *

"Coop said he found a few traces of where Chris has been." Nathan said after a long silence between them.

"Really?" Lucas sat up, interested.

"Yeah, a few Inn's in some surrounding areas of Tree Hill." Nathan sighed. "But he isn't in any of those Inn's or motel's anymore. But he thinks he's getting closer."

"That's really good, man." Lucas was honestly excited. "I hope we find him soon."

"You're not alone, man. I want to crush him." He looked over at Lucas, pausing to think for a second. "She's still scared." He admitted, looking back out at the dark road.

"I wouldn't doubt it, man." He said surely. "I'm surprised she isn't _more_ afraid."

Nathan shook his head, glancing to Lucas again. "Trust me, she is. She just doesn't want to admit it." He sighed and looked back to the road. "I'm doing everything I can to make that fear go away."

Lucas stared at his brother with a fixed gaze for a while, watching all the love that he had for Haley play all over his face. "You're a good man, little brother."

Nathan grinned crookedly, glancing at Lucas. "What?"

"You're exactly what Haley needs." He told him quietly.

"That's what I plan on being until I die." He smiled sheepishly. "If I had a choice to be only one thing in life, that's the one thing I'd _have_ to be. What she needs." He thought about her briefly before glancing at his brother again. "Enough about me, what's up with you and Brooke? Or is it Peyton this month?" He joked.

"Hey." Lucas laughed. "Brooke and I are…Brooke and I, I guess." He shrugged with a steady smile. "She's all frustrated because I won't give in to her, but I think I will this weekend."

Nathan chuckled a little. "Are you guys steady yet?"

"No, but I'm getting around to it." He grinned slyly. "She'll be my exclusive girlfriend before we come back home."

"You know, I'm glad we're cool again." Nathan said with a side smile. "It's kinda cool having a big brother."

Lucas smiled. "Yeah, its cool having a knuckle head little brother, too."

Nathan laughed breathily. "Shut up."

"I'm kidding." Lucas sighed happily.

Nathan glanced at him again. "I'm just happy we're not like my dad and Keith, you know? We're usually honest with each other. I mean, unless we're fighting over girls or something." Nathan chuckled halfheartedly.

"That was the past though. This is the new generation of the Scott brother's. We'll make a difference." His phone beeped, signaling a text message. He took it out of his pocket and opened it, reading the brief text message from Dan.

_I found something. Call when you get this_.

"Who's that?" Nathan questioned casually.

With his brows raised indecisively, he clicked his phone shut and stuck it back in his pocket. He wanted to tell him the truth, he would, actually. Just not right now. "Mouth." He answered quickly, looking out of the window. He wondered just what Dan had found.

* * *

"Wow, this place is amazing." Brooke breathed the words. "It took long enough to get here, though." 

"Next time we're taking a break." Nathan told her, standing next to Haley and wrapping his arm around her. "You're not falling asleep at the wheel with her in the car anymore." He said half jokingly.

"I'm not driving with _her_ falling asleep in the car anymore. She almost ran me off the road." Brooke smiled at him, her eyes roaming back over the beautiful place.

Peyton ran to the door, opening it in a hurry. "Jake?" She called when she didn't see him.

The only thing that lit the room was the soft burning fire from the fireplace on the far left side of the door. The room was a glowing orange and the only sound in the room was the popping and crackling of the wood and fire.

Jake came down a hall and rounded the corner to the front room of the place. "Peyton?" He smiled happily and grabbed her into a hug when she met jumped to him. "Wow, you're here earlier than I expected."

"You actually expected that ride to take longer?" Brooke poorly greeted as she led the rest of the group in, Lucas hugging her to his side. She gave the place an appreciative once over before raising a skeptical brow at him. "Unless you're coming to Tree Hill, this is probably the last time we'll be visiting you, in that case."

Haley hit her for her bluntness. "Brooke!" Haley hissed then turned to Jake with a smile. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey guys." Peyton was tucked under his arm as he greeted them all. "I can't believe you all came."

"Yeah, we wanted to get away, anyway." Nathan said pulling Haley closer to him. "Coming to see you, we couldn't have had a better excuse." He said halfheartedly.

"No problem. You're all welcome here anytime." Jake lifted an arm to motion around.

"Where's Jenny?" Peyton asked squeakily, her sleepiness seemingly gone.

"In her room, sleeping." He jerked his head towards the hall. "You want to go see her?"

"Nah, I don't want to wake her up." She shook her head.

"I'll show you guys the rooms, then." Jake waved for them to follow.

"Ooh! Yay!" Brooke clapped happily, hopping over to where Peyton and Jake stood. "You know, Jake, that's the best thing you've said since we've been here." She slapped her hand on his shoulder with a tight, playful smile.

"I'll go get our bags." Lucas volunteered, already stepping backwards to the door.

"I'll help you." Nathan offered.

"Nah, I got it, man." Lucas waved a hand towards Haley who was rubbing her eyes, slowly trailing behind the gang as she walked at a snail like pace, yawning.

Nathan smiled and walked towards her. She was wearing one of his sweaters that was way too big for her and a pair of her flannel pajama pants with ridiculous bunny slippers that always made him smile. His smile widened at how adorable she was.

Lucas watched him assist her before finishing his way out the door and pulling out his cell phone. He dialed Dan's number and held the phone to his ear, waiting for an answer.

"It took you long enough." His tired voice drifted from over the phone.

"What'd you find?" Lucas jumped to the point.

"Hold on a minute, now. I don't think we've discussed the proper guidelines to this little arrangement of ours." Dan snickered evilly.

"Like I told you, Dan. It's for Nate, not for me." Lucas gritted, trying to contain his disdain.

"That's odd, seeing as how Nathan can't even know about it." Dan snorted rather snottily.

"Only because he doesn't want to bring himself to ask _you_ for help." Lucas threw in his face with an urgent whisper. "I'm not calling for games. You either have something or you don't."

There was a pause, a drawn out silence, and then Dan clicked his tongue and sighed. "I talked to a few people. It seems this Keller guy has been skipping around all kinds of places near Tree Hill. Obviously keeping himself close in proximity. Maybe around nine or ten I'll have a current location."

Lucas moved his phone to look at the time on it.

_1:28__a__.m._

His jaw clenched as he put the phone back to his ear. "I'll call you at 8:00, sharp." He hung up and struggled to restrain the anxiety within him with a jagged breath of air.

* * *

Haley dug in the big pockets on the front of the sweater and closed her eyes. She pulled out a tube of lip-gloss, her set of house keys and a few balls of lint and set them on the large dresser with a big mirror on it. Then, the words flashed before her closed eyes. 

_I will not stop_

_Until I get to have you_.

_Touch you._

_**Love**__ you._

She gasped and opened her eyes, staring into her dim lit reflection. Opening her eyes to get the familiar scribbled note out of her head. She wanted to sleep, she did. But she was going to do whatever she had not to.

Nathan emerged from the bathroom with only a pair of worn red basketball shorts and a ball of clothes in his hands. "You alright?" He noticed her slight paleness.

She turned to him with a crooked smile. "Yeah." She sighed out the words and her eyes narrowed at him quizzically. "Wanna go do something?"

"Now?" He questioned with an amused grin.

"Yeah. Right now." She said lowly, as if not to wake the others in the house.

"You do know that it's like two in the morning and you were just so sleepy not too long ago that you were sleepwalking, right?" He laughed a little, the discarded clothes he'd worn all day being tossed from his hands and carelessly onto the floor.

"I'm not sleepy anymore." She griped, making her way in front of him. "Let's go get in the lake."

"Haley, we'll freeze." His smile was wide as he rested his hands on her hips.

"Well, we can go on a nature walk." She suggested, her head tilting to the side, her stray wisps of golden streaked hair framing her slender face.

Her beauty nearly put him in a daze. "Where _nature's_ animals will probably close in on us and have us for early breakfast." He countered in a murmur, his lips brushing past her forehead.

She frowned and leaned back to look into his face. "When did you become all cautious? I want the old Nathan back. You know, the one who like, stole busses and kidnapped his teammates."

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "_You've_ never dated that guy."

"Nathan…" She whined openly, stamping her feet for more effect. "_Please_?"

Rolling his eyes, he leaned his head back and sighed reluctantly. "Alright. Fine." Her bright smile made him smile. "But as long as I get to do this." Half of his words were muffled by her lips on his. He pulled her closer to him and fell back on the bed with her.

Haley pulled away briefly, smiling seductively. "You know, I think this counts as doing something, doesn't it?"

Nathan grinned crookedly, pulling her hair loose so that it spilled over her shoulders. With a light shrug, his eyes fell to her lips. "Yeah, it does."

"Okay." Nodding in satisfactory, she bent down to kiss him again.

* * *

Haley walked onto the patio, wrapping Nathan's coat around her body more. The zipper was broken and she remembered why with a small smile, her eyes glinting in the moonlight. She hadn't been able to help herself that day. He was just standing in the doorway so sexy, so beautiful. With a sigh, she crossed her arms and leaned against the wooden rail of the patio. 

"Can't sleep either?"

Haley turned, startled at the voice. "Oh hey, Jake. I didn't even hear you come out."

"I'm pretty good at sneaking around here." He laughed softly and leaned backwards against the rail, facing away from it. He looked down at her with his arms crossed. "So, why you up so late?"

She shrugged unsurely, pushing pieces of hair that she'd missed putting in her messy bun behind her ear. "I don't know, just a lot on my mind, I guess." Her smile was small and edgy.

He sighed and looked down at the socks on his feet. "Peyton…kinda…told me what happened. I hope that's okay."

She nodded with a slight crease in her brow. "Yeah, that's fine." She spoke softly, crossing her arms back.

"I'm sorry that happened." He said sincerely. "That really sucks."

"Yeah." Grinning uncertainly, she looked down. "It does."

"They still haven't caught the guy?" He asked incredulously, his eyebrows rising as he ducked his head a bit to look down at her.

She shook her head. "Nope. Not yet." By the look on his face, she knew what he was thinking. "And yeah, it is creepy. But I have really great friends to support me, and I have Nathan. He's really been like…my knight in shining armor through all of this." A breathy chuckle of relief left her mouth.

"I'm happy that you have that. You know, people that help you through this." He stopped to gauge her look. "I just mean, you know, usually I'm here all alone and it kinda sucks, you know. Like, when Jenny does something really adorable or when she laughs at something weird on TV, I feel like running in the other room and telling somebody to come and see but then I remember that there is no one there." He admitted in an emotional ramble.

Haley smiled sadly. "That _no one_ being Peyton?"

He gave a sheepish grin. "More times than not." He whispered gently. "One more court appearance and I know if I can leave with Jenny or share custody with Nikki."

"How's she anyway?" Haley rolled her eyes a little at the thought of her. "The same?" She said as if that was undoubtedly what she expected.

"Pretty much. Same old childish girl she was before she got pregnant." Jake sighed a little sadly. "Hopefully the judge can see that and give me full custody."

"I hope the best for you, Jake. I really do." She smiled at him proudly, moving to face him fully. "You really deserve the good things in life."

"So do you, Haley." He agreed in the same proud tone. He glanced at the open patio door. "Do you want some coffee or something?"

"Anything but sleep." She said humorously, happy to avoid dreaming. She pushed away from the rail and walked ahead of Jake.

* * *

Haley's eyes fluttered open and she saw Nathan staring at her. A sleepy smile spread over her face. "What? Am I like drooling or something?" She laughed throatily, wiping at her mouth just in case. 

"No. Just looking beautiful." He whispered, leaning over to kiss her. "You came to bed late last night."

"Yeah, I just, stayed up and caught up with Jake a little bit." She told him halfway through a yawn. "I couldn't really sleep, so, we just like, had coffee and stuff." She shrugged and closed her eyes.

Nathan nodded, resting his head on his hand. Smiling, he brought his free hand to rest on her waist. "You haven't been sleeping well lately at all, what's up?"

"I don't know, just," sighing, she put a hand on her forehead and opening her eyes, "bad dreams and stuff. Nothing serious."

"You sure?" Nathan asked in concern.

"Yeah." She nodded, moving over to put an arm around his neck. She kissed him softly. "Now, how do you plan to entertain me today?"

"The group has a few things planned and plus I plan on personally surprising you with random repeats of last night." He smiled happily, his lips trailing the column of her neck.

"Mmm." She smiled, drawing closer to him. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"I know." He rolled over on top of her and laughed as she yelped in amusement.

* * *

Lucas looked down at his phone. The one that had been vibrating in his pocket. Seeing the name _Dan_ across the screen, he stood up and looked to Brooke. "Hey, I'll be right back." He whispered as to not interrupt Jake's group conversation. Haley watched him walk away and she knew something was bothering. Kissing Nathan's cheek, she got up from his lap and decided to see what had been bothering her best friend. 

"You found him?" Lucas answered the phone.

"I think so." Dan snickered. "Twenty-three thirty-one, Coolidge Lane. There's a B&B there that some people of mines do business for. That should be his current location. It's in Ambridge. Right near Winchester."

Lucas felt his blood run cold. "Winchester?" His voice was a hoarse strain.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" He snapped. "Tell my son I said he's welcome." He said in a softer but stern tone before hanging up.

Lucas read the double meaning of the last comment in his tone, but he didn't have time for that right now. He had to tell Nathan. He had to get Haley out of here. All of them. He grabbed his head in frustration and let out a deep breath.

"Stressed much?" Haley grinned from the stairs.

He spun around to face her. "Hey Hales." He barely had a voice.

"Hey." She eyed him curiously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am." He nodded with a tight smile and tried to walk past her.

"Luke, hey." She called after him, confused with his rudeness. "I wanted to talk to you."

He turned around, eyeing her as calmly as he could. "Huh?"

She noticed his awkward behavior, but didn't comment on it. "I just, I wanted to know how you were doing, you know. With the whole, HCM thing…"

"I'm fine." He nodded, not bothering to tell her that he wasn't taking his medicine anymore. "Can we do this later?" He twirled a finger, motioning between them. "I really wanna talk to you, but I really gotta, talk to Nate right now."

Accepting his blow off, she shrugged with an airy laugh. "Yeah. Sure." When he turned to walk away from her, she sighed. "Luke?"

He stopped hesitantly and turned to her. "Yeah?"

Her eyes tightened and she smiled gently, crossing her arms over her chest. Her head slightly fell to the side. "I love you."

His eyes closed slightly, his look of love mirroring hers. "I love you, too, Hales."

Her smile widened as did his, then he walked away.

* * *

Nathan followed Lucas outside. "What's this about, man?" 

"You're probably gonna be mad about this but," Lucas sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair, "Look, I'm sorry Nate. I-" He stopped himself and gulped, taking a step closer to his brother. Looking on in sheer regret, he opened his mouth. "I asked Dan to help us find Chris." He said with apology lacing his words.

"You did what?!" Nathan gritted angrily, his eyes filling with betrayal. "I distinctly remember telling you not to do that." He pointed his finger at his half brother.

"I know, I know, but-" Lucas began pleading.

"You betrayed me! _Again_!" Nathan heatedly continued with an enraged snort. "I didn't want him involved. He'd probably do something to hurt Haley." A deep, frustrated breath escaped his mouth.

"Nate, listen-"

"How could you, Luke?" Nathan continued. "How could you do-"

"Nate!" Lucas hissed, angry with not being able to talk. That grabbed Nathan's attention and when he saw that he had it undividedly, he held up his closed cell phone as if were some form of proof. "He gave me a current location. Chris is in Ambridge."

Nathan's eyes widened in concern, some of his resentment parting. "Dude, that's-"

"Right outside of Winchester? I know." It was his turn to cut him off now. He dropped the arm holding the phone to his side and stared at his brother evenly. "Maybe he is following."

Nathan was fuming; it was evident in the way he stood. Violent things were running through his mind now. "How do you know that Dan's telling the truth?"

Lucas laughed in spite. "Because." He said simply. "He didn't do it for me. Not even for Hales. He did it for you." The bitterness of his words put a look of mild disgust on his face.

Nathan's anger toward Lucas' softened at his words and he looked thoughtfully towards the cabin. "I have to go. Right now."

"I'm going with you." Lucas told him finally. "You know that. We're together in this."

Nathan looked down at the ground before shifting to the other foot and looking back at the house, his face expressing all of his worries. "This is one of those times, Luke. Where I need to be somewhere else but I don't want to leave her."

"Brooke and Peyton are with her." Lucas said assuredly. "And Jake wouldn't let anything happen to Haley or any of them. They're in good hands."

Nathan nodded, more from the blinding fury he felt than anything else. "You're right. Let's go."

"Alright, I'm just gonna go and let Brooke know I'm leaving." Lucas explained, already on his way back in.

Nathan nodded wordlessly, following him. Too full of pint up rage to even speak.

* * *

"Twenty-three thirty-one…Coolidge Lane. Ambridge." Lucas spoke to himself as he wrote the address on a piece of paper in the room he and Brooke were sharing. 

"Going somewhere?" Brooke queried from the doorway, leaning against the frame.

Lucas turned, surprised to see her there. "Yeah, Nathan and I have something to do, I- we'll be back in a bit." He stammered, struggling to act like he wasn't leaving to go pummel someone.

"What could you possibly have to do all the way out here?!" She shrieked, holding her arms out. "Lucas, we're supposed to be spending time together."

"We are, we still will." He said, grabbing hold of her arms and rubbing his palms up and down them. "I'll be back in no more than two hours."

"Two hours?!" She shrieked again, looking highly unpleased.

"Brooke…" He started.

"One hour." She compromised in finality, poking her finger in his chest. "And don't be late." She ordered with reluctance, fisting his shirt and smiling before pulling him into a kiss. She backed away with a seductive kiss and perked one eyebrow. "There's a sample of what you'll be missing for one hour." Slipping from his grasp, she walked into the living room.

"Where're you going?" Haley was asking curiously.

"Just to check something out." He shrugged with a nervous chuckle.

Obviously, he was lying. Rolling her eyes with an amused grin, Haley shook her head. "Whatever. Just be safe." She reached up and hugged him, dropping a sensual kiss on his lips. "Don't take forever." She whispered to him.

"We won't." He reassured as Lucas walked from the hall. "Ready?" He asked Lucas.

Lucas nodded. "Yep." He followed Nathan out the door.

Jake and Peyton had been sitting on the couch with Jenny, watching the exchange. Brooke, who stood near the couch, crossed her arms over her chest and smiled knowingly. "They're _so_ up to something." She glanced to Haley. "Don't you want to know what it is?" She half pouted.

Haley shook her head and plopped down in a chair. "Nope. The last time I stuck my nose in Nathan's business, I found lesbian porn and naked pictures of Peyton." She laughed lightly and picked up her cup of coffee.

Brooke stomped one of her feet. "Please, Haley. They probably have like, some surprise for us or something."

"Then why don't you do them a favor and be _surprised_?" Peyton suggested laughingly, shifting Jenny so that she was sitting on Jake's lap next to her but facing her.

"I'm with Peyton." Haley agreed, nodding her head to the girl. "Just let them do whatever it is they're doing." She waved her hand dismissively at Brooke.

The brunette stomped again, this time twice. "Haley, come on." She full-fledge whined this time. "I like to be nosy." Her bottom lip protruded like a child throwing a tantrum would. "Besides, whatever Lucas' is getting me, I can stop by somewhere and totally get him something better so he can put out." She rambled, her fists balling at her sides. She glared at Jake. "And don't ever mention this conversation or I will do something horrible to you."

He put his hand up in slight surrender. "I won't." He promised.

"Good choice." She looked back to Haley, clasping her hands together. "Please?"

"They're probably too far ahead to follow now, anyway." Haley still declined.

Putting a hand on her hip, Brooke grinned. "Luckily for me, I heard the address when Lucas wrote it down. Twenty-three thirty-one Coolidge Lane. In Ambridge."

Haley shook her head in utter surprise, grabbing a magazine off the coffee table. "You're insane, Brooke. I really don't want to go following my husband around. I'll look like a psycho or something."

"But they won't even see us." Brooke promised, clasping her hands again. "We'll just ride by to see what the place is and then we'll come back. Besides, I'm sure Peyton and her current boy toy want to spend a little alone time together." She winked at the blonde.

Haley sighed, obviously caving. She dropped the magazine and stood up. "Why did I ever become friends with you?" She asked halfheartedly.

"Because you actually wanted to be known at Tree Hill High." She winked at Haley and giddily followed the girl out the door. "See you guys later."

"Bye." Peyton laughed, looking over to Jake. "They argue like a married couple, don't they?"

"Worse." He chuckled, blindly dodging a flailing hand of Jenny's.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: On the Open Road

**Thanks for all the great replies. This chapter is kinda short and a little bland to me, but the next few chapters will be better, I promise. It's almost over. It sucks for me because I love writing this so much, but I think I have another OTH fic in my head. Thanks for everything though and thanks for still reading and still supporting this fic.**

**

* * *

**

**The Wrong Kind of Wrong**

* * *

Nathan knocked on the door of the quiet place then looked over at Lucas. They were so anxious that they could feel their hearts thudding within them. A middle-aged woman, probably no older than fifty answered the door. She had her blonde and gray streaked hair pulled back into a neat bun and removed her glasses when she opened the door. She wore a long floral dress and scuffed flats.

"Hello." She said politely. "Looking for a room today?"

"Actually, no." Lucas spoke up timidly. "Our uh, friend," he gritted the word, "told us he was staying here."

"Oh, I'm sorry hun, but I'm not so good with names." She apologized.

"Well if we described him, could you…?" Nathan asked eagerly.

"Maybe." She crossed her arms and smiled up at him expectantly.

"He's like, my height." Nathan stuttered, motioning to himself.

"Blondish hair." Lucas added, waving his hand around his hair for emphasis.

"Yeah, he's skinny. A singer." Nathan continued hopefully.

Suddenly, her face lit in recognition. "Oh, the guitar player?" She said insightfully.

"Yeah." Nathan said impatiently, nodding.

"He left this morning." She said regretfully. "But he did say he would be close by."

"Do you know what name he used to sign in, by any chance?" Lucas asked hesitantly and then smiled nervously when she gave him a quizzical gaze. "Sometimes he uses his nickname and other times, his real name." He falsely explained. "He's an upcoming star and you know how some fans are." He attempted to persuade.

She seemed to buy it because she laughed knowingly. "Of course, let me check." She waved her hand at them. "Please. Come in." She offered kindly.

They followed her in and Nathan closed the door behind them. "We really appreciate this, Miss." He thanked her sincerely. She had no idea how much he appreciated this.

"It's no bother, really." She said, picking a clipboard up from a desk in what looked to be her office. She slipped her discarded glasses back on. "I talked with him for a while. Your friend." She stated without looking up, licking her thumb to flip through the pages on the clipboard. "He told me a little bit about himself. Said he was getting married soon to some girl. Her name was Haley." She giggled at herself. "Now I remember that name because it's the same name as my daughter's."

Nathan frowned hard and met Lucas' eyes. "Yeah, that was him." He spoke evenly, containing the rage boiling in his insides.

"Here we go." She said, tapping the paper. "Christopher James?" She asked, quirking a brow at the two.

Nathan wanted to spit in disgust. He'd used Haley's last name and told this woman that he was going to marry her?! What a nutcase! "Yeah, that's him." Nathan nodded. "Thanks." He couldn't muster a fake smile or a gesture of thanks, he could only walk away.

"Thanks for your help, Miss." Lucas presented the manners, rushing out after his brother. "Hey, Nate. You alright?"

"Yeah, I just…" He glowered and turned to face Lucas, his hands rising to rest in his hair. "He's out there. Right now. And he's sick, man! Why would he tell her that he's marrying _my_ wife?! What kinda sick bastard…" He fumed, craving to punch a hole through the glass of his car.

"Nate, you gotta calm down, man." Lucas urged, going to his brother's side and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No." He said tightly, turning to him. "I gotta find him. I gotta get him."

"We will, little brother. I promise." Lucas reassured, but inside, he was having second thoughts about Nathan's reaction when he did come into contact with Chris. Would he beat him and not stop? Would he lose his mind and kill him? "Look, let's go."

Reluctantly, Nathan let out a breath of air. "Alright man."

* * *

"Uh, Tutor Girl? I think we're lost." Brooke said hesitantly, leaning forward to see the street sign that she was passing.

Haley sighed and dropped the map that they'd picked up from a rundown gas station in her lap. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Call Jake's cell." She suggested ignoring Haley's disdain. "He knows his way around here, doesn't he?" She asked hopefully.

Haley patted the pockets of her tight light blue jeans and then rolled her eyes. "I left my cell phone."

"Mine is in my purse." She motioned to the back seat, mainly focused on finding their destination.

Haley unhooked her seat belt and leaned over to the back seat to get her purse. She pulled out Brooke's phone and a few condoms fell out. Haley snorted. "I see you come prepared."

Brooke smiled proudly. "Always."

Haley flipped the phone open and filed through the names until she came to Jake's. She dialed the number and was instantly greeted with his voicemail. "His phone is either off or dead." She tried Peyton but there was no answer. "Or they're doing it." She concluded tiredly, closing the phone.

"Finally." Brooke muttered.

"What are we gonna do, Brooke? We're lost in a place we don't even know." She said in a panicked whisper.

"Calm down. We'll be fine." She promised. "We'll ask this guy right here." She said, pulling next to a shaggy looking guy walking down the street. They stopped next to him and Brooke rolled down her window. "Hey, excuse me guy."

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Hi. My friend and I are lost. Do you know where Coolidge Lane is?" She asked sweetly.

"Brooke, who cares about Coolidge Lane," Haley hissed, "let's go home."

"No." Brooke said, looking towards Haley. "We got this far."

Defeated, Haley dropped her head back. "I hate you."

Smiling again, Brooke looked back to the guy. "Do you?"

"Yeah, it's right up the street right here." He said surely, pointing a direction, they had never been. "Turn left at this light and then make a right at the third light after that."

"Thank you." Brooke drove off smiling. "See? We're close anyway. Might as well drive by and see what our S.O.'s are up to." She grinned, containing her eagerness. "I wonder what sweet little thing Lucas is doing for me now." She said thoughtfully, tilting her head in deliberation.

"Whatever, I just want to go home." Haley put her tattered white tennis on the dashboard and crossed her arms over her chest, sighing.

* * *

"Hello." Peyton chimed happily, answering Haley's cell.

"Hey Peyton, is Haley around?" Nathan asked casually.

"Actually, no. She and Brooke left a while ago." She informed easily.

"Where?" His concern was piqued. Chris was close. Chris was a sick nutcase. And Haley was nowhere safe. She was open to harm.

"You know Brooke. She gets bored and has to have a partner in crime." She covered slickly. "And since Haley obviously forgot her phone, you should call Brooke's. She'd never forget her phone."

Nathan nodded distractedly. "Alright, thanks." He hung up. "They left." He said to Lucas without even looking at him.

"Who?" Lucas questioned as he drove.

"Brooke and Hales." He sighed and looked over at Lucas. "This isn't good."

"Call Brooke's cell phone." Lucas demanded.

Nathan was already on it.

* * *

"A B&B?!" Brooke shrieked in disbelief. "We followed them to a B&B?! What do they want with a B&B?!" She let out a snort of disbelief and dropped her hands from the wheel onto her lap. "What the…"

"Maybe they have an old friend here or something." Haley justified, also a little bewildered that they had been so intent on coming to the old rundown B&B.

"Luke and Nate with mutual friends? Okay, have you forgotten that not long ago, they were mortal enemies?" She reminded, looking towards her but not at her.

Haley sighed in defeat. "I don't know. Let's just go home. I have a bad feeling about this."

"_Now_ you tell me." Brooke muttered, making a U-turn.

"It's not like that would've stopped you from coming." Haley informed a little annoyed, closing her blue knit sweater more around her body.

Brooke seemed to think about it. "Maybe you're right." She reached for her drink on the console and sighed when she picked the bottle up and it was empty. "I need a drink."

Haley rolled her eyes and dropped her head to the side. "Do you know that you're the most annoying person in the world right now?"

"Haley, nothing's going to happen, okay?" She guaranteed, knowing that the girl was stressing because she had a bad feeling. "Chris isn't here. He's somewhere near Tree Hill being his pathetic little self."

"Uh, we're not that far from Tree Hill." Haley informed in a hesitant mutter, obviously admitting that that was a part of her fear.

"Tell that to the one who was driving." Brooke snorted with a smirk. "It took forever to get here."

"You just bore easily." Haley countered, bringing her legs up to rest her head on her knees.

"Maybe I do. But he's not here, Haley. You're okay." She said in a low, serious voice, smiling reassuringly at her friend. "Nothing's gonna happen to you." She pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She heaved a sigh and wiped a hand over her messy hair. Brooke had brought her to her senses. She was being irrational, afraid to live her life because Chris was still on the loose. As if Brooke's words had wiped that away, she felt a little better knowing that maybe her friend was right. "Okay. I'm just paranoid." She admitted slowly. "But I also want to go home and wait for Nathan so I can spend time with him."

"Me and you, both." She smiled, then grimaced when she realized what came out of her mouth. "Well, not with Nathan, with Lucas. But you get it." Her cell phone rang and she looked towards it on the dashboard. "Will you answer?"

Haley grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. A flush of panic wiped over her. "Brooke, it's Nathan. What do I say?"

"Say we're…uh…just…" She found it hard to think at the moment. "Say…we're…looking for a Starbucks or something."

"Brooke, that sucks." She hissed hurriedly at her before answering. "Hello." She spoke amiably, a big smile gracing her face.

"Hey. Where are you?" He asked quickly.

"Uh, we're…just…" She looked around the car, hoping to find something to say. "Shopping!" She decided after spotting an old price tag that fell out of Brooke's purse earlier.

"Shopping?" He repeated doubtfully.

"Yeah, you know Brooke. She's obsessed." She laughed nervously, ignoring Brooke's glare. "But there's not really anything we really like."

"Everyone here dresses old." Brooke commented seriously, looking for a store to get a drink. She spotted what was probably supposed to be a grocery store and narrowed her eyes in thought. "Hey, tell them we'll pick up dinner on our way back."

Haley looked over at Brooke, a little surprised. "That's not a bad idea."

"No. I want you guys to go back." Nathan said in more fear than order.

"We'll be done in like, ten minutes." Haley defended hesitantly. "It's okay, Nate. I'm okay." She assured seriously.

He let out a breath, obviously resigning. "Where are you guys?"

Haley laughed a little, more in spite of her and Brooke. "If I could honestly tell you, I would." She said glancing out the window and watching as the dry dirt and dead grass passed them by. "Nathan, it'll be okay. He's not here."

Her words made him frown. If she only knew, he thought to himself. "Hales…"

The phone beeped, signaling that the battery was low. Haley groaned. "This battery is dying."

"What?" Nathan groaned too, wiping at his face. "Just, be careful. And be quick, alright?"

"Okay." She promised sweetly. "Love you."

"I love you too." He waited until she hung up and sighed, looking to Lucas. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What?" Lucas queried, worried also.

"They're shopping or something, and Brooke's phone just died." He sighed heavily and slumped back in his seat.

"Where are they?" Lucas too was worried.

"They don't know." He looked at Lucas, concern etched all over his face. "Should I tell her Chris is somewhere out here?"

Lucas took a deep breath, looking over to Nathan. "If it'll keep her safe. Anything to do that, right?"

* * *

"You can actually cook?" Haley half joked, throwing a package of noodles in the small basket that Brooke was holding on her arm.

"A little." She shrugged noncommittally, inspecting a can of something she'd never seen. "But that's why you'll be cooking."

Haley rolled her eyes at her. "Who says I can cook?"

"Uh, an unknown amount of experience at Karen's Café." She spoke matter-of-factly. "Besides, you cook for Nathan and he's still alive and healthy. In that case, I trust you." Her half smirk was teasing.

Haley chuckled and shook her head as they continued down the aisle. "So, did you score with Lucas? And please, no details. I totally don't ever want to picture him naked. You either, for that matter."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, horny girl. If I _had_ any details, I wouldn't share them with you anyway." She gave her a side look. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Ha! Since when?" Haley twirled to stand before Brooke. "Since your involuntary abstinence?"

"Very funny, Tutor Girl. You-" Her words were cut short when from a distance she thought she saw someone. Someone that she really didn't need to be seeing right now. Or maybe her mind was playing games on her. Maybe Haley had made her crazy or something. Because that couldn't…no, it wasn't him.

"Brooke," Haley glanced behind herself, in the direction Brooke's gaze had seemed drawn to, "are you alright?"

Her mouth opened and closed. "Yeah, I just…" Frowning uncertainly, she shook her head. "Nothing." She forced a smile at her friend. "We're done, right? Let's go."

"Okay." Haley said, unsure of why her friend was acting so weird.

* * *

"They've been gone for a long time." Lucas was sitting on the couch, obviously worried.

"Brooke probably found some cool clothing store or something." Peyton suggested, intent on covering for her friends. "Or Haley probably killed her, either one."

"Yeah, but there's other circumstances here." Nathan spoke from behind the couch where he was pacing back and fourth.

"Like what?" She said, half amused, half curious. She looked to Jake who was next to her to see if he had any clue and he looked as clueless as she did.

Nathan and Lucas shared a brotherly look before Lucas sighed. "We've been looking for Chris on our own and with a little help, we kinda found him."

Peyton's eyes lit up with surprise. "Oh. Wow." An airy breath of unexpected relief left her mouth.

"That's great." Jake spoke, sitting up. "Where is he?"

Lucas frowned a little, his eyes full of sorrow. "He's…he's right around here somewhere. He checked out of some B&B in Ambridge just this morning."

Peyton's breath seemed to stop. "That wouldn't by any chance be anywhere near Coolidge Lane, would it?"

Nathan stopped pacing and looked at her in confusion. "How'd you know that?"

Peyton sighed heavily and dropped her face in her hands. "Oh, no." She murmured, sounding on the verge of tears.

"What?" Lucas sat forward in his seat. "What's wrong?"

"That's where they went." Jake spoke up sadly when he saw Peyton struggling to find the words.

"What?!" Nathan panicked. What if Chris was watching them? What if he saw them by coincident?

"They, they weren't shopping." Peyton admitted regretfully. "Brooke overheard you saying the address and she remembered it and… they went to see what you guys were up to." Tears clouded her eyes. "Brooke thought you were getting her a gift or something." She smiled slightly, hopefully trying to redeem Brooke.

Nathan ran a frustrated hand through his hair, grunting. "Hales, no." He called Brooke's cell phone but it went straight to voicemail.

It was dead.

His jaw clenched in determination. "I have a bad feeling about this, Luke. I'm going to go look for them."

"Come on." He stood up, not in any mood to disagree.

* * *

"I think we take that street back." Haley pointed to a street that seemed vaguely familiar.

"We just came from that street." Brooke reminded tiredly.

"Then try that one." Haley motioned to another one.

Brooke wordlessly turned down that street, a small smile growing on his face. "I think this is it, Hales."

"Hopefully." Haley grabbed Brooke's phone and pressed a few lifeless buttons. "Don't you have a car charger?"

"Yeah, in _my_ car. Not this oversized rental." She chuckled, shaking her head. "I can't think straight when I'm not getting any." She simply justified with a small shrug.

"You're nuts." She threw the dead electronic on the dashboard and crossed her arms over her chest. "Remind me never to let you talk me into going anywhere with you again."

"Shut up, we had fun being lost." She concluded smirking. She clicked her blinker and looked in the rearview mirror, noticing the black little car that had been on her ass for a while now. She narrowed her eyes at the vehicle. "Is this guy ever going to get off my ass?" She wondered mainly to herself, cutting to the next lane. She frowned when the car behind her did the same thing. "What the hell?"

Haley looked behind them, noticing that the car was tailing them rather closely. "Honk the horn."

Brooke did so, honking twice with a look of irritation on her face. The car honked back twice and Brooke frowned. "What a jerk!" She pulled over to let him pass, but he just pulled over with her. She put the car in park but didn't turn it off. Hauling half her body out the window, she looked back at the car. "Hey! Are you going or not?!"

The door opened slowly, but no one got out. Haley and Brooke glanced at each other. "What's he doing?" Haley asked lowly, looking back to the car.

"Being an ass, obviously." She answered with contempt as she stared back at the car.

And then, their hearts stopped simultaneously as Chris Keller leaned out and waved a hand at them, a boyish grin on his face.

Brooke gasped and Haley's scream was caught in her throat. "Brooke, go!" She was finally able to yell as Brooke threw the car in drive and sped off. The sound of screeching tires behind them sent them in a frightened frenzy.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Always and Forever

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update, I was just stuck with this one. I didn't want to make it too unrealistic, but I kind of did anyway...lol. But, I hope you guys like it. There's like two or three more chapters left, so enjoy! Thanks for all the great reviews too, I've read them all and I just love that you guys like this fic! Keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**The Wrong Kind of Wrong**

* * *

Haley fell into the window as Brooke made another sharp turn. "Brooke, faster!"

"Haley, I can't go any faster!" She screamed, her urgent words blew disheveled hair out of her face. "Is he still there?!"

"Yeah! Yes! He's right behind us!" Haley was panicking when she saw him coming closer. Then, they jerked forward as he hit the back of the car.

"Oh my…!" Brooke's forehead crashed into the steering wheel. She yelped in pain but kept driving, ignoring the searing pain in her head. Her speed and hair flurried her vision. She could barely see where she was going. "Haley! Haley, I can't-!" She cut another sharp turn, the sound of burnt rubber scraping her ears.

Haley yelled when they barely dodged a light pole. "Brooke, we have to call the police!"

"We can't stop!" Brooke told her desperately.

Haley held on as her friend drove frantically. "Brooke, this is so bad! What are we gonna do?!"

Brooke glanced at her speed meter. Ninety-five on an open road. Oh, this was really bad. She glanced around quickly, spotting nothing but abandoned buildings and houses. If she stopped, he'd surely crash into them. Slightly, she put her foot on the break.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled when Chris bumped into them. The car swerved a little and Brooke pressed her foot on the gas again, deciding that it was better not to stop anyway.

Stubborn tears clouded her eyes. "I don't know what to do!" She yelled in frustration as they came closer to the public place.

"We have to do something!" Haley yelled frenetically.

"What?! What?! I don't know what to do!" Brooke was panicking. She could feel herself beginning to break. A jagged sob left her mouth as she realized that at the moment, they were powerless to do anything.

"Just aim for the house." Haley said after swallowing deeply. "Aim for the cabin."

Brooke nodded vehemently and decided that was their best bet. "He's gonna know where we are!" Brooke screeched her after thought.

"Nathan and Lucas are there! We'll tell them and then we'll leave!" Haley panicked as she watched Chris come up beside them. He smirked through the window and Haley got an idea when she saw a street to turn down. "Quick, turn up here!" She yelled, knowing that with him being beside them, he couldn't turn down the street without crashing into them—which he hopefully wouldn't do.

Brooke turned sharply and Chris kept straight. With that encouragement, Brooke pushed on the gas even more. "He's gone!" She noticed in disbelief when he never appeared behind them.

Haley turned fully in her seat to check it out and surprisingly, he wasn't there. She took a deep breath. "That was close."

"I think I saw him in the grocery store." Brooke blurted regretfully after a while of silence. "I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but—" She glanced over at Haley tearfully.

"He was following us." Haley gulped in fear. "I'm…this is insane, Brooke. How am I ever supposed to be the same with him always…" She dropped her face in her hands and started to sob.

Brooke looked on sympathetically. "Tutor Girl, everything's gonna be fine. I promise." She spoke shakily. "We'll get home and we'll call the police. Everything's gonna be fine."

Haley looked up sniffling, her eyes growing puffy. "I hope so." She muttered to herself as they sped back towards the cabin.

* * *

"Hey." Peyton answered her cell phone quickly. "Any luck?"

"Nope." Lucas said tiredly. "I take it they're not back either?"

"No." Peyton sighed. "Jake really wants to get Jenny out of here for now. I was going to stay here in case they got back."

"I don't think that's too safe." Lucas started.

"Hey, I have a fully charged cell phone and a will to live." She chuckled softly. "You and Nathan are on speed dial and Jake's grandparents live like, ten minutes away. It'll be cool." She persuaded.

Lucas sighed reluctantly. "Alright. Tell Jake to hurry back."

"I will." She said a soft goodbye and hung up.

Lucas hung up his phone and looked over to the curious Nathan driving. "Jake's taking Jenny to his grandparents. They live like ten minutes away."

Nathan frowned. "Peyton's gonna stay there alone?"

"Just for a while in case the girls get back." He said cautiously. "She has her cell phone. She'll call when Brooke and Hales get there. At least she can tell them what's going on."

"I hope they're okay, Luke." Nathan said worriedly, promising himself for the fifteen hundredth time to never let Haley out of his sight again.

* * *

Brooke pulled into Jake's driveway and sighed. They were finally free. The only thing that didn't help her nerves was that Nathan's car was gone. She glanced at Haley. "I thought they would be here by now?"

"So did I." Haley frowned, climbing out of the SUV. She brushed her hair out of her face and warily walked to the front porch with Brooke. "Why's it so quiet?" She wondered in a whisper.

Brooke shrugged and crept slowly with Haley, who cracked the slightly ajar door open even more. Haley glanced at the brunette before making her way fully in. "Jake?" She called. "Peyton?" When no one answered, she got extremely worried.

"Peyton?!" Brooke called frantically. "Anyone?" She sighed and looked to Haley with confusion. "I say we wait in the car." Just then, Peyton's abandoned cell phone rang on the floor beneath the coffee table. Brooke eyed Haley awkwardly before the married one walked slowly to answer the phone. Brooke kept her eyes intently on Haley and one foot out the door, ready to run at any minute. It was too creepy being here.

When she saw it read 'Nathan', she was relieved. She flipped it open in a hurry and dropped down on the couch. "Hey." She breathed out happily, pushing her crazy hair out of her face.

"Hey." He said in the same relieved tone. "God, Haley. I was so worried about you." He could feel his heart getting better at the sound of her voice. Now all he had to do was get home and everything would be alright.

She felt tears prickling her eyes. "Nate, Chris chased us." She revealed in a hurry. "He was chasing us and we," she dropped her head to rub at her forehead with her fingertips, "he had this little black car and," she raked her hands through her hair.

"Is Peyton there?" He cut her off.

Haley frowned. "No, she isn't. I found her cell phone but… why?"

"She was supposed to be there!" He said urgently. "Haley, you and Brooke get out of there! We're almost there! Get out now, Hales!" He panicked, she could hear Lucas panicking too, but couldn't make out his words. "Get out!"

"Nathan why," but when she lifted her head, her eyes nearly bulged from her head. She almost dropped the phone. "Brooke! Behind you!" She hopped up and helplessly watched as Chris knocked her friend over the head with something, sending her tumbling towards the ground.

She stood there in complete shock, her hands started to shake. "Wha—what are you—?" She stuttered at the intruder.

"Who are you talking to, Haley?" Chris asked casually—but the underlying warning in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

She remembered the phone and her and Chris's eyes held each other's for a moment, both trying to read the next one's move. Then in a hurry, she put the phone back to her ear. "Nathan! Chris is here! Nathan!" He leaped over to her and she jumped over the couch, but he grabbed her by the hair, sending her crashing face first onto the floor, the phone bouncing out of her hand. She groaned at the impact and could vaguely make out Nathan's voice as he screamed for her over the line.

Then, Chris' heavy boot crushed it right as she had lifted her head to glance at it. "We won't be needing him anymore." He said with a soft—almost caring smile. "Let's go." He picked her up by her hair and started for the door.

"Where's Peyton?! What'd you do to her?!" She questioned tearfully.

"Don't worry about it." He told her easily, forcing her down the porch steps. "She's fine."

Haley saw him leading her to where all the trees were and decided she wasn't going to do this without a fight. With no warning, she kicked his shin from behind, sending a groan from the stronger man. He let her go and she took that moment to run towards the road. Within no time, she could practically feel him on her heels, but she kept the speed up until she was out on the road, then she stopped, unsure of which way to keep running. When she'd decided on left, it was too late. He had grabbed her by the arm and practically slapped the life out of her. He held onto her so she wouldn't fall down and began leading her to a field of trees.

Slowly, her mind started coming back to her and she remembered what was happening. Chris was basically dragging her away. In fact, her knees were scraping through the dirt and over tree-roots and her face was being bombarded with stray leaves and branches that were far too overgrown. Weakly, she began kicking her legs until suddenly, he threw her onto the dirt. She grabbed her aching head in pain and was only half aware that he had crawled on top of her.

They were in the middle of nowhere.

"Haley, don't fight this." He murmured when she tried to push him away.

"No, Chris, stop." She mumbled in a feeble whimper.

"Just give it to me sweetheart," he practically begged, "then we won't have to go through this. I just want to make love to you." He whispered in her ear before pulling her shirt up. At the sight of her bra-covered breasts, his eyes lit up.

Haley winced at the pain his body on top of hers was causing before gathering her strength and punching him straight in the nose. He groaned, holding his nose and falling to the side. "Shit!" He yelled in pain.

Haley scrambled to her feet and broke off running towards the road—which was now at somewhat of a great distance. She was sure Nathan and Lucas were on their way home and she wanted them to be able to see her. But, to her dismay, she could hear him behind her again. He wasn't as close as he was before, she could tell as she pushed leaves out of her way. Tears clouded her eyes, but she was determined not to let him have her. She yelled frantically, hoping that anyone could hear her, but got blind-sided by a hand covering her mouth and pulling her by her waist, then pushing her up against a tree.

* * *

Brooke groaned and rubbed her aching head. _What happened_, she thought, but then hurriedly remembered. Someone had hit her, obviously with the brick that was lying beside her. She looked towards the couch for Haley and noticed that she wasn't there. Her eyes filled with tears as she sat up, holding her wounded head. It was pounding, she could almost hear the pounding…or was that pounding real? It was! Maybe it was Haley!

She could hear someone banging on something down the hall and forced herself to stand to her feet. She followed the sound down the hallway, occasionally holding onto the wall for balance as she made it to the farthest room. She saw the closet door handle jiggling before she saw it protruding from the insistent banging. Quickly making her way to the door, she hurriedly unlocked it and a weapon-equipped Peyton emerged, ready to strike.

"Peyton, it's me!" She shrieked at the hysterical blonde, holding her arms in front of her face. She instantly noticed the blood trickling from her friend's hairline. "Peyton…" She started to cry.

Peyton dropped the bat and let out a sob, running to hug Brooke. "Oh, he's here." She was mumbling hysterically. "He's here. He's…" She searched the room and then looked up at Brooke worriedly. "Where's Haley?" Then, she noticed Brooke's wounded head and gasped lightly. "What happened?"

Brooke swallowed and shook her head. "Peyton, I don't know. I think he—I think he took Haley."

Determinedly, Peyton replaced the bat in her grip. "We have to find her, Brooke."

"Okay." She nodded blindly before spotting a golf club behind Peyton in the closet. She ran over to it and gripped it for dear life. Then, she turned to Peyton with a serious look. "Let's go."

Peyton gave a solemn nod before leading her best friend out of the bedroom door and into the hallway. They walked hesitantly with their weapons in batter's position before they heard a bump in the living room. Peyton stopped and Brooke bumped into her before they shared fearful looks. They agreed silently that they were going to run in there and start swinging before taking a deep breath and walking swiftly to the living room. Brooke let out a loud, fearful shriek before putting the golf club up in the air and almost hitting the person they'd come into contact with.

"Wait! Hey!" Lucas screamed, jumping away from them.

Instantly, Brooke darted into his arms, dropping the golf club. "Luke! Oh my god!" She cried on his shoulder as Nathan came into the house hesitantly. He noticed the disheveled place and how Haley was nowhere around, his worries intensified.

"Where's Haley? Did he…?" Nathan's face paled when Brooke and Peyton gave him that remorseful, helpless look.

"She…when I woke up…" Brooke started brokenly, her voice cracking. "She's gone."

Nathan shook his head and backed away. "No." He barely said before dashing back out the door. "Haley!"

* * *

Haley screamed with the hand over her mouth until she saw that it was Jake. Relief flooded her face and she pulled him into a happy hug. "Jake." She whispered calmly, gripping onto him for dear life. He was hugging her back quickly.

"Hey," he held onto her shoulders and looked steadily in her eyes, "we have to get out of here."

"Jake, he's," she swallowed back tears, "he's crazy." She hiccupped quietly.

"I know." He breathed, looking around the branch-covered area. "Nathan and Lucas were on their way when I last talked to them."

"Nathan." Haley said evenly, wishing that she could make her way back to him.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, we're going to—" His body jolted and he fell against her, her deafening screech going unheard by his unconscious ears.

Haley's eyes widened as she saw Chris standing behind him, a tree branch in his hands. "That's the last time somebody's gonna interfere." He pushed Jake's lifeless body away from her and grabbed her by her neck. "It's almost as if we're not meant to be, huh?" He asked with a joking smile—as if it _was_meant to be.

"We're not!" Haley croaked, scratching at his face.

Chris chuckled, dropping the branch on the ground and feeling her up. "I love you though, Haley." He admitted, kissing her forehead. "I want you." He breathed on her face.

Haley cried and hopelessly tried to push him away. "Chris, I love Nathan. Please, let me go." The tears fell from her eyes and she could see the crazed look in his eyes. Her body went numb with fear. Nathan had been right—he had nothing to lose now—so he might just do anything. "Chris, if you love me," she started, trying to stop the tears, "then why not let me be happy?" Maybe she could compromise with him, she hoped.

He looked on as if they were having a serious conversation. "Because you'd be happy with me," he said in what sounded like he was on the verge of tears, "I promise. We'd be so happy, Haley. I love you."

Haley refrained from screaming and forced a smile. "But…I'm in love with Nathan." She said hesitantly, hoping not to send him in a crazed fury. "He's my husband."

"He abandoned you!" He yelled, pressing more into her neck. "He didn't follow you behind your dreams!" He reminded fiercely. "I was there for you! I showed you that life, Haley! He left you because you wanted that life! But not me, Haley," he said, running a finger along her cheek and chuckling humorlessly, "I stayed there behind you!"

"Nathan is my life!" She screamed back, unable to help it. "Nathan, is my life." She repeated calmly. "I can't live without him."

"Then you can't live at all." He said with a shrug. "Chris Keller has made his decision, Haley. If Chris Keller can't be with you, Chris Keller won't allow anybody else to." He scoffed, gripping her neck with two hands now. Actual tears flooded his eyes. "I didn't want to do this." He said regretfully as she uselessly fought against him.

Then as if God had sent him, Nathan's fist came crashing into the side of his face. He fell to the ground and Haley fell, gasping for air. Nathan rushed to her, lifting her to stand again. "Haley, god, are you okay?" He said worried, his own tears threatening to fall.

She nodded vehemently. "Yeah. Yeah." She panted, holding her neck.

Nathan glared at Chris as he attempted to crawl on the ground while holding his injured jaw. Nathan walked over to him—his control seemingly gone—and picked him up by the back of his shirt. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." He murmured before turning him to face him and then punching him in the face.

Haley watched in shock. "Nathan, no!" She yelled. She didn't really want him to stop, she wanted Chris to get what he deserved, but Nathan wasn't going to stop until Chris wasn't moving, she knew him.

Nathan punched him mercilessly until he lay motionless on the ground. He crawled on top of the hurt boy and raised him by his shirt so that they were eye-to-eye. A venomous rage seeped through Nathan's eyes as he looked at him, Chris' eyes were barely open. "Don't you ever," he said before punching him, "touch," he punched again, "her," he punched, "again!" He threw him onto the ground and got up, breathing heavily.

"Nathan." Haley called quietly. She'd never seen him so enraged. "Nathan…"

His rage seemed to subside at the unkempt sight of her. "Haley, it's okay now." He pulled her to him in a warm hug, kissing her forehead roughly. He was so relieved to be touching her—to have gotten to Chris finally. "Everything's okay." He murmured, finally noticing Jake on the ground behind her. He grabbed her hand and knelt down beside the boy, checking his pulse. It was steady. "Chris is crazy." He mumbled, surveying Jake's head wound.

Haley glanced back at the said-boy before back at Nathan. "We should call the police."

"I did when we got disconnected." He told her with a sad smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

"Nathan, you were. You're here now." She rubbed his sweat-wet face with her hand. "I love you so much." She cried, staring intently into his blue eyes.

His gaze met her brown one before he kissed her hand. "I love you too, baby. I love you so much, Hales." His voice wavered before he leaned over to kiss her.

"Nate!" Lucas called from a distance.

Nathan reluctantly pulled away and looked towards the voice. "Luke! Over here!"

_This was his chance_, Chris thought, hoping to stay as still as possible. He pulled the pocketknife from his pocket with slow ease and then sat up quickly, holding it to Nathan's back. "Don't move." He gritted. Haley gasped. "We're getting out of here, Scott."

Instantaneously, Nathan pushed Haley away from them. "Haley, go." He stood up slowly as Chris led him to his feet by holding the back of his shirt and standing. Nathan put his hands up in surrender.

"Nathan, no." She said seriously, standing slowly and holding her hands up to Chris. "Chris, leave him alone. You want me, right?" Lucas, Brooke and Peyton all ran up behind her, gasping when they saw what was happening. Tears filled her eyes and she briefly noticed Peyton running over to Jake. "Take me, Chris. Please. I'll go with you." She pleaded. "Just let Nathan go."

"Haley, no!" Nathan screamed, knowing that Chris might go for it. "Lucas, get her!"

"No!" She snatched away from her best friend. "Nathan isn't who you want, Chris." She continued to talk to him. "I'll go. I promise, just let him go."

"Haley…" Lucas warned.

"No, Chris. Do whatever you want to me," Nathan continued to disagree with her, "I know you hate me. Take me."

"You don't want to do this, Chris." Lucas started evenly, stepping beside Haley, who wouldn't let him step in front of her, she'd just keep getting closer to her husband. "You haven't killed anyone. You could still get off."

"Yeah right!" Chris scoffed crazily. "Attempted kidnapping, sexual assault! Attempted rape! Assault with a deadly weapon!" He laughed and pressed the knife to Nathan's neck. "It's not happening, Scott." He swallowed hard and looked to Haley. "Besides, I don't want to get off. I just want her."

"Here I am." She said in tears. "Just let Nathan go." It felt like her heart had stopped.

Nathan could feel Chris' grip loosening, as if he was about to make trades. He was about to panic or scream. He couldn't let him take her. "She doesn't love you." He said so only they could hear. "She just wants you to let me go because she loves _me_." He swallowed roughly, hoping his plan was working. "She'll never love you, Chris. Not like she loves me."

"Shut up!" Chris yelled illogically. "Everybody just shut the fuck up!" He heard the sirens from a distance and began to panic.

Nathan would've made a move if he didn't think that Haley would try to run over and assist him. But by the way she was looking, she would any second now and that was making him more afraid by the second. "I've got the keys in my pocket, man. Let's just go."

Brooke held her hand up to her mouth as she cried and snuggled up to Lucas. Haley then watched Peyton crying on Jake. She wouldn't lose her husband. Not right now. She lunged forward.

"Haley!" Nathan screamed in utter fear, but Chris flung the both of them back, pressing the knife into Nathan's skin more.

"Haley, stay back!" Chris warned. The sirens were getting closer. "Let's go." He growled to Nathan. "You're driving."

Haley covered her mouth and cried as she saw a little blood trickle from Nathan's neck. "I'm coming too!" She blurted, emotionally wrecked. She wished they could all just rush Chris, but Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and the just-now-coming-to Jake were all too far away. If they did try, Chris would slit Nathan's throat before they even made it.

"Haley, stop!" He demanded. He couldn't have her go. "No!"

Chris smirked at her comment. "You and me in the back seat," he wiggled his eyebrows, "like I've always wanted."

"You're sick!" Peyton yelled to Chris as she hugged Jake who was sitting up. "A sick bastard!"

"You won't get away with this." Lucas promised angrily. He wanted to run up and grab Haley, but she was so close to Nathan and Chris, Chris might react and kill Nathan and Haley wouldn't let him take her without a fight.

"I already know that." He jerked his head, signaling Haley to follow. "The question is, what won't I get away with? Killing these two on top of everything else?" He laughed softly. "Will I get away with that?" When the sirens were even closer, his smirk fell.

"Haley, stay here." Nathan pleaded, almost teary-eyed.

"No." She had her eyes trained on him. She held her left hand up. "Always and forever, Nate." She wiggled her fingers.

Chris got angry at their little connection. "Let's go you two!" He led Nathan at weapon point to the car as Haley led the way, like he'd silently ordered. He eyed the group, making sure they didn't pull any stunts.

Lucas gritted his teeth as he heard the car start and turned to Brooke. "Give me your keys. I'm following them." She hysterically handed them over and he started quickly towards her car.

"I'm going with you." Jake got up and ran with Lucas to Brooke's car.

Peyton and Brooke hugged each other as they cried.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: I'm With You

**Wow. Thanks for all the great reviews to this story. The chapter after this is the last one before the epilogue. I'm really excited with the responses I got out of you guys with that last chapter. I was a little iffy about it at first. Hope you enjoy this, this is the last bit of drama for the story...**

**R/R please!**

* * *

**The Wrong Kind of Wrong**

* * *

Haley could see Brooke's car in the distance and knew that it wasn't Brooke. Lucas wouldn't dare let her go after them. She had been surprised to see that he followed, but Nathan hadn't. It was awkward, she briefly thought, that they had such a connection after such a short time. Nathan had almost looked like he knew that Lucas would follow them.

Nathan met Haley's eyes briefly in his rearview as Chris told some psychotic story of when they were on tour and when he first remembered falling in love with her. By the look in Haley's eyes, Nathan knew she was going to do something eventually and he just wished he could figure out a plan before she did. He hated that she was there with them in this dangerous disaster. If it were just he and Chris, he'd wreck the car and hope to make it alive. But he couldn't hurt her.

"Speed it up, Nate." Chris demanded when his story ended, nervously g lancing behind them. The police hadn't seemed to catch up yet, but Lucas sure had.

"We're already going ninety, man." He didn't like driving this fast with Haley in the car, he never had. He knew she hated it and he didn't want to put anymore stress on her than there already was.

"I didn't ask you that, Hot Shot. I said speed it up!" Chris screamed.

"Where are we going?" Nathan asked harshly, glaring at the psycho's reflection.

"I haven't figured it out yet." He seethed, the knife aimed at Haley. Then, he smiled sneakily at the blondish-haired girl. "You look beautiful, Haley." He wiped a few unruly strands of hair behind her ear.

Her skin crawled as his skin brushed against hers and she moved his hand away. "Don't touch me."

The car swerved quickly—purposely and Nathan glared heatedly when Chris eyed him in the mirror. "Oops." Nathan deadpanned. There wasn't much more of this he could take. He couldn't constantly watch that creep touch Haley and eye her as if she was naked. He struggled to keep his sanity. He had to think of something quick before he lost his mind.

Just then, they heard the sirens. Nathan and Haley's eyes met. Nathan could read her look, he shook his head but she ignored him and looked to Chris with his bloody nose. Inwardly she was smiling at her work. She'd caused him that. Maybe she could do it again, hurt him and make him drop the knife. _Aha_, she thought. That's what she'd do. She saw from the window that even though he still had a ways to go to catch up, Lucas was still behind them.

"What are you going to do with us? Where are we going?" Haley asked rudely, glaring like he was the plague. She was going to try to play games with him, possibly making him lose thought of the knife for a second.

For a moment, he just stared at her blankly, and then a demented grin came over his face. "Nathan, take us to the airport."

"What?! You're never going to get out of the state! They probably have alerts all over North Carolina about you right now!" Nathan gritted. Not to mention, running through the airport with a girl at knifepoint, that would be the dumbest decision ever, but Nathan left that part of for the sake of Haley. Though she was trying to hide it, she was scared as hell and he didn't need Chris getting any 'bright ideas' right now.

Haley briefly saw his eyes again and the blue loving orbs were nearly black and dangerous. If she could get the knife out of Chris' hand, Nathan would stop this car and pull him out of the back seat, proceeding to beat the living crap out of him until the cops arrested him. Her eyes darted to the knife in his hand that he was barely even holding. He kept looking out the back window, obviously becoming apprehensive of the police and less aware of his loosening grip.

"It's over." Haley announced evenly with a scathing laugh. "They're going to get you, Chris." She shook her head like she pitied his decision. "How could you be so dumb?!"

"Haley." Nathan warned, glancing back at her uneasily.

"You're done, Chris." Haley continued, hugging her bare arms. She ditched her sweater in Brooke's car and now she was wishing she hadn't. "Give up."

"Shut up!" He yelled, poking the knife to her face. "Shut the hell up, Haley!"

"Hey! Don't point that at her!" Nathan panicked, the car swerved erratically.

He then pointed the knife at the side of Nathan's neck and brought his face mere inches from Nathan's ear. "You just keep driving." He gritted those last words before Haley lifted her foot and kicked the knife from his hand.

To her dismay, it landed on the floor of the back seat and he reached down to pick it up. However, it made it difficult for him to do when she wouldn't stop kicking. She insistently banged the back of his head with her shoe, grunting with every blow. "Nathan!" She called between the blows, but he was already stopping the car, which made the vehicle spin in circles, sending their bodies swinging in complete disorder.

Nathan grabbed Chris by his shirt with one hand reaching to the back seat, the other hand was still holding the steering wheel. He bit down on his lip as he glanced from the back seat and out the front window, trying to calculate where the uncontrollable car would stop. The tires screeched and the car still spun, just not as fast but, when the speed got down to about forty-five, he let go of the wheel to use his both hands to try to pull Chris to the front with him. All he knew was that he had to get that creep away from Haley. Everything was happening so fast, he could hear Haley crying and then screaming something incoherent. He wanted to get to her—to get her out of this, but he couldn't do it. So he was praying that everything was going to be okay as he pulled the top half of Chris' body to the front with him.

Then, as if it was too late, he heard what she was screaming. "Nathan, he has the knife!"

But he had already felt the cold metal pierce the side of his stomach before he groaned, his foot absently letting off the brake—which caused the vehicle to flip mercilessly into a tree. The last thing he heard was Haley's agonizing scream and he promised himself he'd get her out of this before the darkness took over.

* * *

Moments later, Haley groaned and opened her eyes, instantly remembering everything. "Nathan." She called, struggling to sit up in the car that was sitting sideways against a tree. She winced and let out a low whimper at the open wound on her stomach. It was a fresh cut from Chris' blade, that's how she'd knew he had the knife. Seconds after the car started whirling out of control; she felt the hot pain and saw the clean cut. But Nathan was already going on with his attack, all she could do was warn him. "Nathan." She cried, he hadn't answered her. She finally got to sit up, deciding to ignore all the pain going through her body and that's when she saw him. His head was stuck in the windshield and all kinds of glass pierced his skull. She covered her mouth at the sight and cried softly. Of course, he wasn't breathing. His eyes were wide open as if he was even watching her in his death.

Chris was dead.

She grabbed onto the seat and lifted herself to see over it, Nathan's head was bleeding. The knife was in his side and he was out cold. Cries wracked her body then as she reached out a hand to touch his face. "Nathan, no. You have to wake up." She began shaking him, but he wouldn't move. "Nathan, get up. We have to go." She tried to bargain, but it had been no use. He still wouldn't wake. She dropped her head on the seat and cried, knowing this was all her fault. She was just trying to protect him, she hadn't meant for all this.

She lifted her head. "Nathan, please don't leave me." She begged, shaking him again. "I love you, Nathan. Please." When she saw that he wasn't waking up, she dropped her head again and refused to leave until he did.

The knock on the window didn't even scare her. "Haley?! Hales? Nate?!" Lucas ran around to the front of the car and gasped at the sight of a dead Chris. He looked in and saw Haley laying on the seat, and Nathan lying with his seatbelt on, though he was out and his head seemed to be bleeding. Then, he saw the knife just as Jake made his way towards him. "We need an ambulance now!" He yelled and Jake ran off again. "Hales? Hales? Talk to me." He knocked on the window again.

Haley finally looked up, her eyes tired and puffy. "Luke?" She called weakly.

Lucas heard her and crawled to where he could see her better, trying to avoid touching Chris' dead head as much as possible."Hales? Are you okay?" He asked worried, fighting back tears.

She looked to Nathan, more tears clouding her eyes. "He won't wake up, Lucas." She informed tearfully. "He won't…" She cried some more, ignoring Lucas and the soon-present police telling her to try to climb out. She wasn't going anywhere if Nathan didn't go.

* * *

She wouldn't change her clothes, she wouldn't go home. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep without him.

And Nathan had just come from surgery. They had to fix his punctured kidney. The knife had pierced it somewhat severely and now they kept telling her to let him rest—telling her to go home and rest. She had stitches across her stomach that should've been hurting like hell, but she was nearly numb to this all. The only thing she could feel aching was her heart as she crept into his eerily quiet room.

The beeping was annoying. What'd they have that on for? It wasn't like his heart was going to stop. Tears clouded her eyes as she slowly limped to the bedside of her husband. He looked so peaceful, like he hadn't a clue what they'd just been through. Instead of sitting in the chair beside his bed, she crawled on the bed and lay next to him, putting her head on his chest. She didn't want to cry, but she knew she was going to.

She was going to cry in relief—because it was over. Chris was dead and he wouldn't hurt them anymore. Then, she'd cry in sadness—Nathan was laying there, a victim to her stupidity, when all she was trying to do was get them out of that situation, all she wanted to do was protect him. And then there would be a few tears of happiness—that all her friends made it out unscathed. All except Nathan, and that'd lead her tears right back to the sad ones.

"Please wake up." She told him, briefly glancing at his face.

Lucas had ended up helping a paramedic get Nathan out of the car. He didn't have to, she knew he didn't. But he was mostly doing it for Haley, so that she'd realize that it was time to go and that Nathan could get help. Then, he did it for himself to because he loved Nathan and Lucas was scared of losing the brother he'd barely gotten to know and appreciate.

She dropped her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Knowing that it was so steady and mellow and normal helped her drift off to sleep—but not before she lightly kissed his mouth and said "I love you, Nathan." Then, she was ready for bed with the sound of his steady beating heart in her ear.

* * *

"Dammit, Lady! Where are my sons?!"

Lucas knitted his brows as he rounded the corners, convinced he'd heard wrong.

"What are they're names?" The nurse asked nervously.

"Lucas and Nathan Scott." Dan said frantically.

"There is no Lucas admitted, but there is a Nathan." She informed.

Dan dropped his head and raked his hands through his hair. "Do you have any idea where Lucas Scott is?"

"I didn't know you cared." Lucas spoke up from behind him.

Dan turned to him and looked as if he was almost going to rush in and give him a hug, but refrained. "What did you knuckleheads get into this time?" He narrowed his eyes, but disappointment was not in his voice.

"Chris tried to kidnap Haley." Lucas' tried to hide the fact that he was going to cry.

"Is Nathan…?" Dan asked in sheer shock of what the answer might be.

"Nathan was stabbed and in a car accident." Lucas announced, staying strong.

Dan put his fist up to his mouth and looked away. "How's Haley?"

"She's uh," he sucked in a sharp breath, "she's pretty banged up. But she refuses to leave Nathan's side."

Dan and Lucas held eye contact, which felt like forever before Dan said, "And how are you? Are you okay?"

Lucas nodded, that simple question breaking the rest of him. He'd been emotionally distraught for weeks and that just did him in. Dan pulled him into a fierce hug and Lucas hugged him back, trying to contain the tears that were falling on Dan's shoulder.

* * *

Brooke sat next to the bed that Haley and Nathan slept on, light tears in her eyes. Haley was obviously in pain, but she wanted to be with Nathan. That's what was so amazing about their love to Brooke. Nothing could get in the way of it.

Nathan's eyes fluttered open and he noticed Haley lying on his chest before looking over with a sigh, seeing Brooke. "Hey." He said surprised, surely not expecting to see her.

She smiled nervously and stood up. "I just wanted to check on you guys." She explained briefly.

Nathan looked back at Haley before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "She's out." He noted with a small smile.

"Yeah, she took a pretty nasty cut to the stomach." Brooke motioned towards her friend. "She got twelve stitches."

His face instantly crinkled in worry. "What?"

"Shhh." Brooke put her finger to her lips and smiled. "Just because you got your rest doesn't mean she got hers." She half joked. "She's been pretty exhausted waiting for you to wake up."

Nathan noticed the small cut on her forehead and winced. "He got you too, huh?"

She touched the cut lightly and shrugged with a small smile. "Yeah, but I'm fine. How do you feel?"

"Sore." He said, closing his eyes briefly before sighing. "Relieved."

Brooke's eyes welled with tears and she looked away, sniffling before giving him a tearful smile. "Nate, thank you."

"For what?" He asked slightly confused, frowning at the brunette.

"For always taking care of her." She swiped a stray tear from her cheek and met his eyes. "I thought we were going to lose her."

Nathan shook his head and looked down at his wife whose body was curled beside him. "I wouldn't let that happen."

She smiled sincerely. "I know." She pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "If she wakes up, tell her we'll be by in the morning. I haven't got a hold of her parents yet." Then quietly, she left.

Nathan nodded and looked down at his wife's face. She looked paler than usual and she had a lot of cuts and bruises on her face—then the accident started flashing through his mind. Haley had put her life on the line for him—against his will and wishes. All he wanted was to get her out of there. But Chris had retrieved the knife and it hadn't worked when she kicked it out of his hand. He got stabbed, he remembered and put a hand to his side. He could feel the thick bandage covering it. Then his eyes scanned her face worriedly. The car had flipped over a few times—how was she?

She shifted in her sleep and visibly winced, he felt so bad for her. No woman--or man for that matter-- should've had to go through that pain. Especially her. He brought his hand up that wasn't wrapped around her body and touched her face. For some reason he felt a calm, like everything was going to be okay. He didn't know why or how, but he knew that it was. Then, she did the faintest smile in her sleep and he fell in love all over again. The feeling almost overwhelmed him as he thoroughly realized that she could've died—that she spent months of alone time with a psycho—that the woman he loved had been sexually assaulted multiple times, where she was proceeded to be beaten, car chased and in an accident.

He pulled her closer subconsciously. If he could've, he would've taken her place in all the mess. The last person who deserved any of this was Haley. He was sure she'd be traumatized by this string of events, hell even he would. But, he was never going to leave her side again. He rested his chin on her forehead and it took a while before he dozed off to sleep again.

* * *

_Haley could see Nathan's body lying lifeless against the window. There was blood…she was worried. She kept shaking him but he wouldn't wake up. He wouldn't blink, he wouldn't do anything. He was just laying there and he wouldn't tell her that he loved her back. He didn't look to be breathing. He wasn't opening his eyes. She shook him harder…_

"Nathan!" She screamed, springing upward.

"Hales, I'm right here." He said, grasping onto her shoulders.

She covered her mouth, her eyes watering even more than from her dream. "You're awake." She whispered in what looked like shock.

He smirked sheepishly. "Do you really think I would leave after all this?" He half joked, rubbing the side of her arm. He remembered the look on his father's face when he overdosed and the look on everyone's face when everyone found out he'd be okay—no one looked as happy as she did right then. "Come here," he pulled her to him.

She cried for only a short while, but of only happiness. He was talking and moving and he wasn't lying there not responding. He was smiling and looking at her with the beautiful blue eyes. She tightened her grip around his neck. "Nathan, I love you."

"I love you, too, Hales." He kissed the side of her head and ran his hands up and down her back. "Did the police arrest him?" He asked after what seemed to be forever. His voice was a low growl.

Haley sat up slowly and looked into Nathan's eyes. "Nathan," she started, wiping at her wet face, "he's dead. Chris died in the accident."

He wasn't going to act like that saddened him, because it honestly didn't. That was why he felt so calm. "Haley," he said rubbing her cheek, "I'm really sorry you had to see that."

She shrugged softly and shook her head. "He got what he deserved." She said lowly, as if she should be ashamed for thinking that way.

"The bad guys always do." He smiled softly at her before finally taking her appearance in. This was the most distraught he'd ever seen his wife in all of his time knowing her. Her hair was a complete mess, her shirt was dirty and ripped and then he noticed the slice through it, which was covered by dried blood right above her bellybutton. He ran his thumb over it. "Hales, did he cut you?"

She nodded softly and put her hand to the wound self-consciously. "its fine, Nathan."

"How do you feel? Are you alright, Haley?" He wanted to know if she was hurting physically, mentally, emotionally. He wanted to know if her heart was aching because maybe he could kiss the pain away.

She nodded with a soft smile. "Now I am." She played with the gown he wore, averting her eyes to the fabric before saying, "For a while, I thought you were…"

"What?" He pressed softly, and then read the look on her face. "Dead?"

She nodded again, but this time, she was holding back tears. "I kept trying to wake you up and you wouldn't, Nathan. You just…laid there."

"I've told you a million times." He grabbed her hand from his hospital gown and threaded his fingers with hers. "I'm not going anywhere without you, Hales."

She smiled and leaned down until her lips were hovering over his. "And I'm not going anywhere without you, Nathan." She kissed him softly, as if not to hurt him but he carefully placed her on top of his body. "Nathan—"

"Its fine," he smiled against her lips, "does it hurt you?"

"No." She sighed softly, still not wanting to hurt him.

"Then it doesn't hurt me." He wrapped one arm around her and the other tangled in her hair as he kissed her passionately.

* * *

"Hey Tutor Girl." Brooke smiled as she, Peyton and Lucas walked into Nathan's room. They were releasing him in about an hour and Brooke had suggested bringing Haley and Nathan a change of clothes.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said tiredly, sitting up from lying with Nathan. She hadn't moved all day. She'd been there the entire time, watching old black and white movies and feeding him Jell-O and mashed potatoes. Nathan had insisted she eat the macaroni and cheese, he even fed it to her. She laughed at how easily they made such a somber situation brighten just by being around each other. Now, she discovered a few things. Nathan hated being babied more than she thought—but that was never going to stop her from doing it. He loved the movie _It's a Wonderful Life_ and knew _all_ the words—but he'd never admit it to his friends. And, _hospital_ macaroni and cheese was even good—well, according to her, not Nathan.

But they had discussed more serious matters too, like the fact that she blamed herself. She'd finally come around to seeing—thanks to the look in her husband's eyes, that it wasn't her fault. Chris had a problem and it was no one's fault but his own what had happened. She'd simply tried to protect him, though she could sense that he was hiding some underlying emotion to that part. She knew he didn't like when she put herself in danger to help him, but she forever would. It was instinct, she couldn't help it.

"I brought your clothes." She smirked sneakily. "Obviously I should have brought condoms."

Lucas winced. "Brooke," he whined.

Nathan laughed as Haley smiled and shook her head. "Brooke," she started, staring at the girl, "it's a hospital. We were able to scrape a few up." She said in feigned seriousness, rolling her eyes like it was only obvious.

Peyton laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You are so Brooke Davis' clone." She declared. "Tutor Brooke." She created the name with a bright smile.

Brooke's mouth was open in shock. "I think she's even better than me. " She muttered to Peyton as if it was a secret. "Make sure you go easy on him, Hales."

Lucas covered his ears. "Can this conversation stop?"

Haley laughed and kissed Nathan on his nose before getting up to grab her clothes. "It's stopping, it's stopping." She held up one hand.

"Thank you." He sighed happily.

She took off for the bathroom and closed the door behind her, leaning against it. Everything was normal again, it was almost over. Once they went home, she'd sleep with him in their more comfortable bed and everything would be fine. She walked over to the sink and cut on the water, glancing at her self in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her eyes had fading dark circles under them, her hair was a complete and utter mess and she was all dirty from her rolling-around-in-the-dirt bouts with Chris Keller. She shuddered at the thought of him. But he was gone now. He was never going to hurt them again.

She cupped her hands under the falling water and let the makeshift cup fill before throwing it over her face. She rubbed at the ache of her forehead and cheeks before scooting her hands down until only her eyes could be seen. Then that's when she noticed it—or didn't notice it, rather. Her eyes widened in complete shock…NO! This couldn't be happening!

She put her hands up to her face, mostly trained on the left one. It was gone! Her wedding band was gone! "Okay, Haley. Calm down. Calm down." She talked to herself, pacing the short length of the bathroom. _Did Chris take it? Did she take it off somewhere?_Her mind was so jumbled, she probably wouldn't even remember. She covered her face with her hands and sighed deeply. Maybe she lost it somewhere in Nathan's room, she decided to try to believe that. She'd just clean up and go look for it, if not, she was going to keep her hands in her pockets and buy a look-a-like until she was able to replace what she'd lost. She would not tell Nathan at all. He'd be so hurt. She had it when they left with Chris! It didn't come off in the accident…it must've been in his room!

Or did the doctor's steal it? She wouldn't tell if they gave it back.

"That's ridiculous." She told herself. She had been careless and lost it in Nathan's hospital room, that's what happened.

* * *

Nathan watched as Brooke and Peyton walked out to go get coffee and then smirked at his brother. Lucas smirked back, his brother's grin was contagious. "What?"

Nathan glanced at the bathroom before reaching beneath him and pulling out the gold wedding band. "Look."

"What's that?" Lucas was confused.

"It's Haley's wedding ring." He handed it to Lucas who took it suspiciously. "I'm going to ask her to marry me again."

Lucas laughed in happy disbelief. "What? Nate, that's great. She let you have it back?"

"No, I took it while she was sleeping." He admitted softly.

"Nate, Haley's gonna freak out." Lucas knew his best friend. She would have a heart attack.

"I know, I'm going to ask her tomorrow. I have to marry her again, Luke." He said seriously, letting out a deep breath. "When she held up her hand and said always and forever, I just…I promised myself that I was going to marry her again if I lived through that."

"You lucked out, man." Lucas told him, taking a seat next to him and putting the ring in his pocket. "Haley's one of a kind."

"I know." Nathan breathed out. "I can't believe I almost lost her."

"Hey," Lucas encouraged, patting his brother's shoulder, "you got her out of there alive. She's still here, man."

"Yeah," Nathan bit his bottom lip and shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "But a part of me wants to be mad at Haley for putting herself in harms way like that. Chris could've done anything to her." He said, waving a hand to the bathroom. "He cut her, Luke!"

"You did the same thing for her." Lucas told him truthfully.

"Because I can't just stand back and watch as the world hurts her, Lucas." His voice rose a little, and he didn't want to tell Haley these things, she didn't know that he held a little resentment for the way things turned out and that he wished she wouldn't put herself out on a limb for him. "You know me, I'm not that guy."

"And she's not that girl." Lucas countered lightly. "It's pretty obvious that she wants to protect you the same way you want to protect her. That's what true love is, little brother. It has no boundaries."

Nathan smiled a little, surprised that a little part of him had started to understand her reasons. "She just worries me, that's all. I mean, putting herself through things like that. I would've handled it."

"Think about how worried she was when you wouldn't wake up after the accident." Lucas said lowly. "I saw her, man. She wouldn't get out until we got you out."

"What?" Haley hadn't told him that.

"She just…she laid there crying. I was calling for her to get out but she wouldn't listen. It's almost like she…gave up." Lucas revealed this to his brother warily, he didn't like the look on the dark-haired boy's face. He was worried.

"I don't want that for her if anything happened to me, Luke. I don't want her to give up." He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, just picturing Haley at that moment. She must've been so scared and heartbroken.

"And again, Nate. She wouldn't want that for you." He stared at his brother intently. "She loves you like that that too. Just as much as you love her."

Nathan smiled proudly. "Then you have no idea how much love we share." He chuckled softly.

"I don't think anyone ever will." He patted his brother's leg, knowing that their love was a one of a kind.

* * *

Haley walked into the apartment behind Nathan, her hands stuck firmly in her back pockets as she watched him in his slightly oversized navy T-shirt and his black basketball shorts. Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Jake had brought all of their things from the cabin to their house earlier when they picked up their clothes, so they really had nothing to carry. Just little stuff, like medicine for the pain and suave for their cuts, bruises, and so their stitches didn't get infected.

Nathan walked with a slight limp, one hand holding the side that was wounded. She watched him, proud to be married to such a man. He was everything she'd ever wanted and more—and she'd lost the ring he gave her. _Good going, bird brain_, she said to herself.

Nathan sat their things on the counter and turned to her as she stood by the door, her hands still in her pockets. She was just so cute, trying to hide her hands. Her hair was in a messy bun and strands were scrambled everywhere. She'd thrown on some cover-up, he could tell. However, he didn't care either way. She was gorgeous. She wore a pair of pink terrycloth sweats and a white spaghetti strap shirt, the matching pink sweater was zipped to the chest. "So come here. Why've you been so quiet?"

"Just tired." She lied. "I just want to go to bed." _Where it's dark__ and you can't see my fingers_, she added mentally. When he looked unconvinced, she added a fake yawn.

Nathan smiled and pulled her towards him. "I'm happy you're okay, Hales."

"So am I." She said, leaning up to kiss his cheek."For you, I mean." She clarified with a small smile, putting her left hand behind her back and only hugging him with one arm.

Nathan had to hold back his laughter—really, he did. Or she'd get suspicious. Because the way she was keeping her hand away from him at all costs was getting rather hilarious."I'm a little tired too." He decided, kissing her head."But before we go to sleep, I have to tell you something." He sighed and leaned against the counter, making himself eye-level with her. He reached out and grabbed her arms, running his hands up and down. "Lucas kind of told me what happened…with the accident and everything."

Haley met his gaze evenly. "I was scared. You weren't waking up."

"Haley, I never want you to feel like you can't go on without me." He told her seriously, ducking to meet her eyes when she looked down.

"You feel like that about me, right?" She asked timidly. "I mean, if something happened to me—"

"I'd go crazy." He finished sadly, just picturing the thought.

"So would I." She smiled softly at him.

He looked down and grabbed her hand, she snatched the left one away too quickly for him to grasp it. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, if something ever did happen to me, I want you to know that no one or nothing else in this life ever made me happier than you do, every day." He glanced at her eyes. "I need you to always know that."

"As long as you know it too, Nathan. I've never felt this way before." She rubbed his cheek with the hand he had been holding.

"Neither have I." He whispered. His hands fell to her waist and he made circles on her body with his thumbs, staring directly into her eyes.

She smiled softly, crossing her arms over her chest (not forgetting to tuck that hand somewhere) and staring self-consciously at him. "What?" She asked shyly.

He shook his head as if in awe. "You're just beautiful. And it's just so amazing how much I love you." He leaned in and kissed her gently before standing to his feet. "Let's go to bed." He wiped a hand over her hair before tucking some behind her ear.

Haley couldn't believe she blushed and snuggled to his side as they walked to the bedroom to sleep. She kept one hand in her back pocket though, she was going to find that ring.

* * *

**What'd you think?**


	12. Chapter 12: Everything Falls In Place

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews, sorry I took so long but my Thanksgiving vacation was crazy! Anyway, hope you enjoy it! It's the last chapter! Thanks for reading!!

* * *

**The Wrong Kind of Wrong**

* * *

He glanced at the clock, it was five twenty-one. He realized he'd only gotten a total of fifty-six minutes to sleep before deciding that he wouldn't try it anymore. He placed a soft kiss on Haley's neck and watched her moonlit face for a while. It was all he could do all night, he just couldn't come up with any reasonable explanation for not re-proposing to the beautiful girl lying next to him. It'd been three days since they'd come home from the hospital and he still hadn't re-proposed. Haley was getting even more on edge about her missing ring, even in her sleep. At the moment, she had her left hand practically glued under the pillow.

He smiled softly and kissed her neck one more time before slipping out of bed with her. He went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet before rubbing at his temples and sighing. He didn't know what was holding him back. But there was a little voice in the back of his head telling him why he couldn't…because he was more afraid than anything.

His fears were undiscovered, but they were there. He could feel them stopping him just when he thought he'd found the right moment to do it. Like yesterday, when she was backing a cake and had a dab of flour on her nose—it was beautiful and he wanted to ask her then, but those underlying fears got the best of him and he fled, leaving a confused Haley in his wake.

He came out of the bathroom quietly and got his cell phone from the nightstand before quietly making his way out to the patio. He watched the bright moon in the sky for a moment before flipping over his cell phone and dialing his brother's number.

"H'lo?" Lucas answered groggily.

Nathan sighed worriedly. "I'm scared, Luke."

"You should be, because I'm not a morning person and it's like five thirty in the morning." Lucas growled.

"No, I'm scared to ask her to marry me again." He breathed out the words, it was the first time he'd ever audibly admitted it.

Lucas' attention was his. "Why?"

"Maybe I'm bad luck for her, Lucas. She's been hurt a lot and it all leads back to me." He started rambling, rubbing at his forehead. "I love her so much, but what if something else happens?"

"Nathan, dude." Lucas chuckled quietly. "How many times do we have to go through this? You and Haley are perfect for each other," he paused, "and you know that has to mean a lot coming from me." He half joked with a soft laugh.

Nathan laughed softly, but not wholeheartedly. "Why do you say that?"

"Something really unfortunate happened, yes. But, you've got to stop blaming yourself, Nate. None of this was any of your fault. The only one to blame is Chris, and I'm sure he's already paid the ultimate price." Lucas encouraged, feeling more like a big brother than he ever had in his life.

"I just," he sighed again, "I just don't want to keep screwing things up. I mean, I know she left me but, shouldn't I have supported her in her decision to go?" He asked confused, obviously unsure about his life choices. "I shouldn't have made her chose between the two. What the hell? I should've supported her like she always supports me." He went on, voicing his fears.

"Nathan, you did." Lucas informed pointedly. "Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you didn't support her. But that's the past and that's irrelevant. I mean, look where the two of you are now. Together again. Like I knew you would be."

Nathan heard Lucas shuffling something and furrowed his brows. "What are you doing?"

Lucas flipped through the pages of the book and stopped on the quote that had reminded him of Nathan and Haley's relationship so much. "Listen," he muttered quickly, "_One__ word frees us of all the weight and pain in life__'_." He paused and smiled softly before finishing the quote. "_'That word is love_.'" It was silent and he knew that his brother was soaking in the words. "Nate, do you love her?"

"Of course, man." He said like it was the most ridiculous question.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Lucas laughed lightly. "Re-propose to the girl already."

Nathan smiled, relieved that this conversation had made him feel better. Because Lucas was right. No matter what he and Haley had been through, when they stopped to think about just how much they loved each other and wanted to be together, things seemed to work out for them. It wouldn't stop going that way, so he had nothing to worry about. They were in love. It was all they needed. "Thanks, Luke. For everything."

"No problem, little brother." He said softly. "But if you ever wake me up this early ever again, then you won't be thanking me."

Nathan laughed. "Sorry. See ya."

"Later." Lucas mumbled before hanging up.

* * *

Haley laid back on her bed with her cell phone pressed to her ear and her free hand covering her forehead. "Brooke, I don't know what I'm gonna do." She whined.

"Just tell him, Tutor Girl." Brooke pushed. "He won't flip out on you. You were going through a really hard time when you lost it."

"I had it after we got in the accident." She mumbled, hating to even bring it up. It was a subject in her life that would take a while to come to full terms with.

"Then you lost it at the hospital." Brooke guessed brightly. "I'll go to the lost and found there and you…tell Nathan."

"How about I don't and you just…get me a look alike or something?" Haley whined even more, sitting up slowly, as if not to hurt her cut.

"Now how not-honest is that?" Brooke said irritatedly. "Tell. Him. Tutor. Girl." She pronounced each word before muttering, "bye," and hanging up.

Haley hung up her phone and threw it to the floor, just as she heard Nathan coming in. Maybe Brooke was right, Nathan probably would understand, he'd probably even help her look for it. If they couldn't find it, they'd save enough money to replace it, wouldn't they?

"Hey baby." Nathan smiled at her, putting his book bag on the floor.

She smiled back, he seemed to be glowing today. The other days, he seemed in his own confused and gloomy place and she'd tried to help him through it, but he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him, but now, it seemed like that gloom had left him.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey. I picked up our homework." He informed, walking in the bathroom. "I didn't really think you wanted to go to school today. Besides, the principle said it was cool if you just came back when you were ready."

"Are you ready?" She asked him curiously.

"Any day you are." He smiled as he came out, holding the suave for her wound along with the gauze and the cleaning wipes. He kissed her forehead softly and then nodded his head for her to lay down so he could clean her wound for her like he did every morning, afternoon and night.

She laid back carefully and then sighed, pulling up her shirt and then tucking her hands beneath her head. "I want to go back. I'm running away and missing school, exactly what I didn't want to do."

"Not like it matters if you do miss school." He got on his knees between her legs and began his work. His wounds seemed to be only a little pain, but Haley, he could see the discomfort in her everyday and wanted nothing more than do anything he could to ease it. He liked taking care of her and he'd do it happily until the day he died. "You're like the smartest girl in the world."

She laughed. "Yeah, right. I still have a few things to learn."She promised, meeting his blue eyes as she tilted her head to the side. "Trust me."

He concentrated as he carefully cleaned her injury. "So how are you doing? Are you okay?" He asked seriously, briefly meeting her unwavering gaze.

"I'm perfect." She smiled when he looked at her again, her eyes were set in a thoughtful tone. "Nathan, I don't know if I tell you enough, but I love you." She said sincerely.

He gave her a puzzled look before smiling back. "I love you, too Hales." He spread the suave carefully over her sore.

"I'm so glad you're my husband." She said quietly.

Nathan felt his heart quicken as he added the gauze and taped it in place. "Are you okay?" She was flattering him and making him feel all mushy inside. Oh yeah, he was _so_ going to marry her again.

"Yeah, I am, and I'm not sucking up," she sighed and looked over at the wall to where he wasn't, "I lost my wedding ring. And you don't deserve that." She blurted, throwing up her left hand in shame. "I don't even know when, I was sure I had it. I mean, you remember, don't you?" She didn't give him time to answer. "I've been looking for it, I even looked at the hospital. I mean, Brooke's on her way to the hospital to look some more. That's where it has to be, Nathan. I know it." She covered her face with her hands and let out a deep breath. "Do you hate me?" When he didn't answer, she looked over at him and he was smirking. "Nathan?"

"You ramble when you're nervous." He noted softly, getting up to sit beside her. "And I love that about you. I love everything about you, Haley. I love your smile, the way you talk. The way you smell, how smart you are and how funny you can be." He laid on his side beside her, his face was hovering over hers as he spoke his gentle words. "How beautiful you are." He whispered attentively.

His voice sent shockwaves through her body. "Nathan…"

Shaking his head to silence her, he continued. "We've had our ups and downs and throughout all that, I knew I wanted to be with you every second of it." He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out the gold ring, slowly bringing it to her view.

Haley's brown eyes widened and she rose up to rest on her elbows. "You found it." She eyed the ring before looking into his crystal blue eyes happily.

He smiled at her and met her eyes seriously. "Marry me." He whispered in soft demand.

Haley stared at him, completely in shock. "We're already married, Nathan." She chuckled nervously, self consciously hook a piece of her hair behind her ear.

He shrugged one shoulder. "Marry me again, Hales. This time, I want to stand in front of everyone and tell them that I can't be without you and that I'm never going to stop loving you. That nothing can tear us apart."

Haley's eyes watered as she watched him speak, she couldn't believe how lucky she'd gotten.

"And I want you to have that dream wedding." He smirked sheepishly. "The one you used to tell me about." He wiped a stray tear from her cheek and rested his forehead against hers, never taking his eyes from hers. "I still could love you forever, Haley. In fact, I will." He paused and they stared at each other, forgetting that there was an earth that they were on and it was only them in the universe. "Marry me."

Haley smiled, letting out a breath of disbelief before she nodded. "Of course, Nathan. I'll marry you whenever you want. I love you." He slipped the ring on her finger and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her. "God, I love you so much." Her voice shook.

Nathan kissed her head happily, his grin wouldn't leave his face. He wrapped his arms around her, careful not to hurt her and inhaled the scent of her. "Haley, you don't know how happy you just made me." He proclaimed, pulling back so that he could kiss her. "Again."

She wiped her tears away quickly. "I think I do." She shook her head at him in disbelief while he smiled at her. "You're amazing." She whispered with a grin. "You are, Nathan. You surprise me all the time."

"Love can do that sometimes." He justified with a shrug, kissing her again.

She got into it, laying him back on the bed as she smothered him with the most passionate kiss. She ran her fingernails down his chest and then groaned, pulling away and putting her forehead on his chest.

"Hales?" He questioned softly, looking at the top of her head.

"Nothing." She said, looking up at him with a fake smile. "It's just that, you know, we haven't been, well," she scratched her head nervously, "doing certain stuff lately, due to our current conditions and…" She rose her brows suggestively.

Nathan smiled, running his hands up her arms. "I'm sure we could work something out." He said sexily before pulling her on top of him.

Haley laughed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We always do."

* * *

"I can't believe you're getting remarried." Brooke sat on top of Peyton's car at the river court between the two other girls. "I mean, it was weird enough with you getting married the first time."

"It wasn't weird for us." She sighed dreamily, looking out towards the court at Nathan as he dunked the ball.

"Yeah, because you were the freaks who got married." Brooke laughed, dodging Haley's playful swat. "Well at least I get to be the maid of honor this time."

"And I get to be a measly bridesmaid." Peyton glared playfully at Brooke.

"Hey, I won. Rock, paper, scissors is so fair." She countered, pointing a finger at Peyton before smiling. "And I'm making all hot dresses so you'll still look cute."

Haley smiled and looked over at Peyton. "Is Jake coming?"

"It all depends on tomorrow." Peyton took a deep breath and shook her head. "His custody hearing is in the morning."

"Tell him we said good luck." Haley told her, grabbing her hand.

It had been almost a whole month since Chris had died and the group had all started fresh, or so it seemed. Everyone seemed to be getting along well, even the mention of Chris' name didn't make everyone stare at her all weird anymore. School had been crazy, the newscasters and reporters had hassled her about what happened, but Nathan would always come through, making an easy escape for her. Honestly, he was still saving her from Chris. When she woke up from occasional nightmares and wanted to talk about why she was still a little afraid and what she was feeling, he always listened and reassured her that she'd get past all of it and that she'd make it through. She smiled as she watched him dunk the ball in the basket, he was her dream man. She'd never love another.

"Hello! Tutor Girl!" Brooke waved her hand in front of Haley's face. "I know your soon-to-be-husband-again looks all hot over there but we have to focus here. What's gonna be your song?"

Haley smiled softly, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know, Nathan's picking it. He said he had some perfect song to dedicate to me."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Brooke clapped with a smile. "Did he tell you what it was?"

"No, he just said it was country." Haley admitted halfheartedly.

Peyton laughed. "Nathan listens to country? Since when?"

"You know, country singers make really sweet songs sometimes." Brooke added, pointing a finger at them.

"They do. The Rascal Flatts are like, masterminds." Haley quipped with a nod.

"Okay, I don't know their names, dork." Brooke joked, slapping Haley's thigh playfully.

"They're good!" Haley justified just as the ball flew near them. She hopped up to get it as Nathan came towards her. "Hey, hot stuff." She joked to her sweaty husband, handing him the ball.

"Hey baby." He kissed her quickly. Then, he jerked his head to the court and grabbed her hand. "Come play with us." He suggested with a sexy half-smirk.

"Me?" She asked surprised. Surely, he was joking. He was about the only one who had actually seen her attempt to play and it wasn't at all pretty.

"All of you." He said louder, the boys behind him agreed.

Haley laughed embarrassedly as Brooke and Peyton jumped up, pushing her towards the court. "We're so going to kick your asses!" Brooke yelped happily. "Girls against boys!" She announced enthusiastically. "Except for we get a few boys who have to pretend to be girls because there's a lot of you." She added, pulling Junk by his shirt to join their team.

"Nathan, I thought public humiliation was not something you inflict upon your spouse?" She whispered, scooting closer to him.

"Hales, you're not that bad." He defended with a smile.

"This coming from the guy who told me to just give it up and shoot granny style?" She joked, pushing at his chest playfully as she smiled up at him. Their eyes locked and the world around them moved in slow motion.

The forgotten ball rolled from his fingertips as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as the game began when Lucas came up and took hold of the abandon ball—mumbling something to them about getting a room. He pulled away slowly and closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of holding her. "We made it, Hales." He whispered, pushing hair out of her eyes gently and meeting her eyes again.

"I never had any doubt." She smiled softly before leaning up to kiss him and then pushing him back playfully. "Now get out there so I can kick your ass in some B-Ball."

Nathan chuckled and shook his head as Lucas made a shot. "I'd let you kick my ass any day."

Haley winked before turning to face Brooke, obviously devising some kind of strategy to beat the boys and all he could do was stare at her. She was strong and beautiful and she was his…all his. He'd never felt more content in that moment.

* * *

"…so it turns out Chris Keller was really Chris Killer and he tried to rape Haley James. Then, Nathan killed him." One boy said.

"That's so romantic." The blonde said next to him.

"I heard she had a thing with him and he just got really obsessed." Another girl added.

"Didn't she leave Nathan for him or something?" Another boy scoffed. "She was probably a tease."

Haley shook her head and decided to take the long way to the tutor center. It still hadn't died completely down yet—after all, it was Tree Hill. It was the most exciting thing to happen to the citizens of the small town in years and it'd probably be a hot topic until something else happened.

"Hey Tutor Girl." Lucas chimed, mimicking his girlfriend's voice. Somewhere along the way, Brooke had decided to be his exclusive girlfriend.

"Hey Broody." Haley mimicked her also, smiling sheepishly at her best friend. "How've ya been?"

He narrowed his eyes in thought. "I've been…great actually. You?"

"Annoyed. I mean, when are people going to stop talking about the incident? It was like a month ago." She rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore it. I've learned to." Lucas advised softly.

"Yeah, because you're not being cast as some hoochie-fied tease in the latest Tree Hill gossip column." She mumbled, warily watching a student who was sneaking glances as he passed them by.

Lucas chuckled softly. "Hales, they're just rumors."

"I know." Deciding against that topic, she looked at him. "How's your heart?"

"It's still beating, last I checked." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You should really tell your mom, Luke." Haley started lowly. "You know how much it would kill her if anything happened to you."

He nodded in understanding. "I've already decided to tell her."

Haley couldn't say she wasn't surprised. "What? Why?"

"When she heard about the whole Chris Keller thing," he said hesitantly, briefly glancing at her, "the first thing she did was hug me and cry about how scared she was that I was hurt. Even Dan cared." He sighed softly. "I at least owe it to my mom to care about what happens to me, even if it means no basketball."

Haley smiled at him, stopping in her tracks. "I'm proud of you, Lucas."

He gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for not telling anyone, Haley."

"What are best friends for, right?" She smiled up at him.

"I have to meet Brooke for lunch, but I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later, then." She waved softly. "Bye."

"Bye." He waved.

She watched him run off before looking around the hall. A feeling of nauseated familiarity washed over her as she watched him go through the doors of the hall and she remembered what this place was. When Chris had approached her in the hall. It was like she could see him then, see herself against the lockers, afraid and unsure of what to expect. She watched wide-eyed as the memory played over again.

"Hales?"

A hand covered her shoulder and she gasped and jumped, turning around to face him.

"What's wrong?" Nathan was instantly concerned, his hands moving to her arms.

Haley sighed in relief and put a hand over her forehead, closing her eyes. "Nothing. Nothing. I was just…um…thinking." She glanced at his eyes briefly, not really wanting to look at him. She felt so stupid for overreacting.

"About what?" He wanted to know, he wanted her to let him in. She'd seemed to be doing alright, but he knew that when she zoned out, she was only thinking of one thing.

"Just…stuff." She said dismissively, putting a hand to his chest.

"Chris Keller?" He asked softly.

"Nathan," she rolled her eyes, "I don't…" She hated always dumping her stupid fears on him.

"Haley, it's okay to be traumatized. It doesn't make you any less human or any less you." He put a finger beneath her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes. "You've been through a lot in the past few months."

Resignedly, she sighed. "I just…" She looked back at the spot where Chris had stopped her that time. "Remember when I was acting all weird that day I told you I didn't want to work with him anymore? And I practically ran from you?" He nodded. "Chris stopped me right here that day and reminded me not to say anything about what happened." She admitted shyly, eyeing the spot. "And I just had an unfortunate flashback."

"He'll never hurt you again." Nathan said softly, barely above a whisper. "He's gone."

"I know." She said in the same tone, her eyes never leaving the place. "It's just scary that it happened." She finally looked toward him. "It seems like it was yesterday."

He stroked her hair caringly, feeling sympathy for his wife. "Do you want to talk about it?" He'd be her ears, he had been whenever she woke him up in the middle of the night to talk and rarely cry about what happened to her. He understood her strife and her fears, he'd watch her be wary around strangers and he wish he could take it all away, but since he couldn't, he'd do the best he could to help her get through it.

Smiling softly, she shook her head. "No." She grabbed his hand and finally met his eyes. For the first time in what seemed like a long time, she didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to ignore it. Move on. Besides, she was marrying Nathan Scott—again, who wouldn't want to think about that instead?

Nathan smiled back softly, seeing a new glint of determination in her eyes. "Well, how about we leave school for lunch?"

"Yeah, I just have to turn these prep tests back in to the tutor center and then we can go." She announced happily.

"I'll come with you." He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You better." She playfully said, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked down the hall—past one of the spots she'd been wary of—past her fears.

And into her future with Nathan.

**THE END**

* * *

Thanks for everyone who read this story in and to the end, the epilogue is coming soon, but I have a new fic idea so read the summary and see if you like it…

**The Other Brother**

Haley James was just like any other girl at her high school, even when it came to love—she was hopelessly in love with the co-captain of the basketball team and one of the most popular people at Tree Hill High just like almost every other girl— Lucas Scott. Only, he was about the only one who didn't know how she felt. So when his annoyingly cocky twin brother needs Haley's help to graduate and will do about anything to get it—even promise that he'll get Lucas to ask her to prom—will she still feel the same way when she gets to know the real Nathan Scott?


	13. Epilogue

**I know that this is like the cheesiest thing I've ever written...and God please kill me if I do it again, but I thought they deserved a little cheesy romance after all the hell they've been through in this fic. LoL. This kind of just sums everything up and makes me feel better because this is finally done and off my chest. And I know, Nathan and country music really doesn't go...but what the hell, I love this song.**

**Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed this fic, it meant so much to me. It kept me writing. I have like two new OTH fics in the brew, but I'll finish Just One Shot probably before I post both new ones. You have all been really great to me and thanx for reading!**

**Sorry, I didn't get to spell check!**

**

* * *

**

**The Wrong Kind of Wrong**

**Epilogue**

_One Month Later_

"...You may kiss the bride."

The minister announced before Nathan swooped Haley in his arms and kissed the life out of her. This day had been on his mind for a month and it was finally here--finally happening. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her forever. He pulled away reluctantly while everyone cheered for them and felt his heart beat harder in his chest when he looked down at her flush face and kiss marked lips. She was so beautiful.

"I love you." She promised silently.

He quickly kissed her forehead before pulling her in another hug. "I love you more."

"...Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott." The minister announced.

Haley grabbed her husband's hand and walked back down the aisle with him as everyone cheered them on. Haley blushed slightly and hugged up next to him as everyone began filing out behind them, on their way to the reception. Nathan bent his head so his lips were next to her ear. "Are you happy?" He whispered.

Haley smiled up at him. "More than ever." She looked back and saw Brooke and Peyton walking behind them.

Brooke and Lucas were an exclusive item, though their physical activities had slowed down, surprisingly at the request of Brooke when she discovered that Lucas had HCM. He had told his mom, his girlfriend, the rest of his friends and Whitey, which forced him to quit the team. Whitey was trying to work out a plan that if Lucas kept up with his medicine, he might be able to play fifteen minutes of every game. It was better than nothing--right? Brooke had been scared, lost and Lucas had to struggle for her to understand that he was on his medication and that he was going to be fine. He'd started writing a book and basketball was slowly moving to the back burner of his career plan.

And Brooke had started getting her clothing line noticed. Clothes Over Bro's was rapidly becoming a popular name in Tree Hill and surrounding areas. She was beginning to think that maybe she could possibly go world-wide with it when she got out of high school.

Jake had gotten custody--full custody of Jenny. The judge caught Nikki in a series of lies and the case was easily closed. She still got visitation, but hadn't lived up to coming to any of them. Peyton had been there though, supporting him--physically and mentally, and they had embarked on a new relationship together. He was moving back to Tree Hill in a matter of days and they'd never seemed happier.

Nathan and Haley were doing great. She'd been seeing a psychiatrist every now and then though. Random nightmares of Chris Keller would haunt her, but rapidly, she'd been coping with the fact of knowing that he was gone and he would never get to hurt her--and that as sad as it was, she was lucky that he hadn't got to complete his goal of totally violating her. Some women weren't as lucky. The rumors at school still hadn't completely died, but she was going to be okay. Because she had Nathan, her rock. Her golden shoulder.

She squeezed his hand at the thought, always and forever fit them quite nicely, she decided.

* * *

Brooke smiled at Haley and Nathan from across the room before turning to Peyton, Jake and Lucas. "I think they're so perfect." 

"Yeah, they're a pretty cute couple." Peyton added with a wide grin. "Who woulda thought they'd end up this in love?"

"Yeah, it was like Lucas was meant to crash into the popular world, dragging Haley along with him." Brooke stated jokingly, smirking at the glare Lucas offered her. "I never thought for a second he'd go for Tutor Girl though." She frowned at the thought. "She's just so...not slutty."

"What? Like I was?" Peyton asked, slightly offended.

"Oh, I take that back." Brooke chuckled, mentally searching for a better word. "I...she's just not that...glammy." She chose with a shrug.

"Hey, hey. Cut Haley a little slack." Lucas interfered, putting a hand up. "I never thought she'd go for Nate, either. He was a little out of her league."

"You mean, he'd _had_ a little taste of every league at Tree Hill High." Peyton corrected with a giggle and looked to Brooke who nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, he was pretty...promiscuous back in his day." Jake added carefully, watching the couple of topic talking with Karen.

Lucas momentarily glared until he remembered just how much his brother had changed. "Just don't tell Haley." He decided quickly. "She's got a pretty mean left hook and we'll pretty much all be on the recieving end of it if we tell her that."

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "She already knows. Or at least I would after I found out he boned my sister." They all laughed until they saw Haley and Nathan making their way towards them. Brooke moved up to meet them. "So, when do I get to hear this mysterious country song you've dedicated to Tutor Wife, Boy Toy?"

Nathan rolled his eyes at the recurring question--Brooke was always nosy. "Just prepare to be surprised, Brooke."

"Trust me, I already am." She reassured before looking to Haley.

"Really, man. Country?" Jake questioned his friend as the girls talked. "That's kind of..."

"You won't be saying that when you hear it." He declared self-assuredly. "Hey, I heard about the hearing. Congratulations." He shook his hand and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks." Jake said genuinely.

"Yeah, congratulations, Jake." Haley added, hearing Nathan's words. "I'm happy Jenny's with you and not psycho-mom." She told him graciously. "You're a really great father, Jake."

Jake laughed softly. "Thanks. I'm happy, too." He told her. "And congrats to you guys, too. I got here a little late, but I got to see you two swap I do's." He told them.

"Yeah, and we got to see that tongue filled kiss too." Peyton added with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Yeah Hales, I thought I was about to have to run up there and pull you away before you choked to death." Lucas told her playfully, dodging a movement similiar to that said left hook he'd been warning them about. "Kidding, kidding." He threw his hands up in surrender.

Brooke grabbed her glass from the table and smiled brightly as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm and glanced at his wrist-watch. "It's time for toasts." She said giddily, slightly bouncing on her heels before taking off to the stage. She climbed up the stairs swiftly and stopped in front of the mic, clearing her throat and hitting a fork against her glass for attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for a toast." She smiled brightly and let her eyes fall on her friends. "I came up here to speak words of honor for two of the best friends I've ever known," she started, smiling at them. "It's funny, because when I first started high school, Haley was just some nerd I used to see walking around," she laughed lightly as did the guests, "and Nathan was my best friend's boyfriend, the school jock...a jerk." The crowd laughed as did Brooke. "But both of them have changed so much, and not just in my eyes or the eyes of the people around them, but in their own eyes, they've changed. And it takes a lot to do that." Her voice softened with those words.

Slowly, she was growing more and more serious as she watched them in front of her. "And they didn't change to the point where they don't know who they are anymore, but to the point where they don't know how they were ever anything without the other." She smiled softly towards them. "The love they share is...strange. And it's scary because it's so real. I'm around them all the time, I can feel it. It's so scary because, it's what we all dreamed of having when we were younger. You never believe you'll actually get it, or even see it for that matter. Yet," she motioned towards them, "there it is. The love that can get through anything. The love that constantly can stand the tests of time."

She held up her glass. "To a love that will never cease," she tried hard to hold back the tears in her eyes, "Naley." She said and the crowd softly laughed as they cheered. "Cheers."

Lucas walked on stage and hugged her before stepping in front of the mic himself. Everyone was still clapping for Brooke until he held his glass up and then the clapping slowly died down. "Brooke, that was beautiful." He complimented his girlfriend, watching her standing to the side of him. "You know, I've known Haley my whole life and she's always had this really good judgement. No matter what, she always seemed to know when there was good in people or when there wasn't. And with Nathan, she just knew that there was something there. Something his own girlfriend at the time couldn't even see." He said jokingly, smiling. Earning a few giggles himself.

"But who knew that what she did see was something so pure and innocent--especially coming from Nathan." A low chuckle rumbled over the crowd. "She saw something in him that doesn't really exist in a lot of people. The ability to love completely and utterly--to fall so deep in love that there's never a bottom or an end. She saw the potential in him, he saw that in her and they just...went for it without any regrets. Without ever looking back. Creating this love that seems so surreal. So...fairytale." He paused briefly to smile proudly at the couple. "When it's really just rare." His eyes narrowed thoughtfully at them as he raised his cup. "To a love that we all hope we'll find someday. Cheers." The crowd repeated his last word and then clapped proudly.

Haley swiped a few tears from her face before drinking a bit of her sparkling cider. Then a hand grabbed her cup and she looked up to find that it was Nathan. She eyed him strangely. "Nathan, what's...?"

"We're going to dance." He announced to his wife.

Haley let him grab her hand and lead her to the dance floor. "Nathan," she started.

He pulled her to him and let his mouth fall next to her ear. "Just listen to the words." He smoothly demanded. "You'll see why I think of you when I hear this song."

The music hadn't began yet, but she was already anticipating it. If Nathan was this intent on something, then it must either had been extremely sweet or extremely romantic. It really had never failed...because the fact of the matter was that he wasn't aiming to woo her or impress her, he was seriously just trying to do it for her because he felt that it was right. Unintentional sweetness, now what was cuter than that?

The song started and she realized that she had never heard it before, but the melody was already beautiful and blaring over them. It was country--she confirmed as the man began singing. When the chorus started, she knew she would cry.

She looked up into his eyes, he was already watching her. She smiled softly as her eyes watered and he kissed her forehead softly before looking back at her with those dark blue eyes. She felt herself getting lost in him all over again, like it was the first day she'd even looked into his dreamy blues.

"I love you." She mouthed for probably the hundredth time that day.

"You too, baby." He told her before bringing his face closer to hers, his eyes never leaving her eyes. He was dancing with the woman of his dreams, he loved her and she loved him. He felt like everything was perfect. Staring into the face of the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His heart swelled at the song that was playing because it was how he felt about her, it applied to her. It was like he was singing it and she was right there listening to him putting himself on the line--though he probably didn't sound that good singing it. He swiped a stray tear from her cheek--yeah, she was the most beautiful woman on earth and he'd never find, want or need another like he found, wanted and needed her.

Then along with the song, he mouthed. "Baby you save me."

_**Every now and then I get a little lost  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed  
Every now and then I'm right up on the edge  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here**_

_**'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me**_

_**It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul  
I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know  
The perfect thing to say to save me from myself  
You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else  
And I thank God you do**_

_**'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me**_

_**I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
That I couldn't live one day without your love**_

_**When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
Up on a highwire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby you, baby you save me**_

_**When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me**_

* * *

Haley's eyes teared up when he removed his hands and revealed the London Bridge only a short distance away from her. "Surprise." He whispered. 

She stood there frozen. "Nathan, it's really..."

"I know." She'd never been to London on her tour, never at all. This was one of the most anticipated places of Haley's dreams and he wanted to be there to share this moment with her and he finally was. Of course he wanted to be with her, right here right now. It was the perfect honeymoon, the perfect romantic setting. Everything was perfect. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"Gorgeous." She agreed, her hands covering his. Leaning her head back against his chest, she took a deep breath to revel in the moment. "You know, Nathan. We've been through everything together. The good, the bad. The wrong kind of wrongs, the right kind of rights. I don't think anything could ever tear us apart."

He pressed his lips to the side of her head in total agreement. "Nothing can, Hales." He said seriously, turning her so that she was facing him. He peered into her brown eyes. "This is forever." His smile was soft before he kissed her...there had never been a more perfect moment in their lives.

* * *

**THANX 4 READING!**


End file.
